Never Again
by TooManySecrets
Summary: Sick of everything after saving his village, Naruto finds an old scroll that gives him just want he needed: a second chance. A second chance to change how everything turned out. Now back to his past, Naruto is determine to make sure that this time, he comes out on top and better than before. Dark/Vengeful Naruto, SasukeSakuraBashing, YAOI to the extreme!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**My first ever Naruto story… Please be nice.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

He hated how his life had turned out. He was now twenty and had grown up, resenting everything and everybody in that Kami forsaken village. Naruto had brought Sasuke back! Defeated Akatsuki and got rid of Pein and Obito. Him! Naruto did it! But it was like no one even acknowledge it and when he had gone out the day after their return, everyone was fawning over Sasuke like he had never deserted Konoha and had nearly been used to destroy the village.

And that started Naruto's countdown.

Every day that passed by, it was like how he was when he was younger. Everyone hated him for being the bearer of a creature of power that nearly destroyed their city. And no matter how hard he did his best, no one would acknowledge him of his good deeds. No one except the Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konohagakure of the Fire Country. But when he had died and was replaced by his godmother, Tsunade, Naruto knew it wasn't the same. Together with Jiraiya, both legendary Sannins tried their best to be like the Sandaime when it came to Naruto. But after a while, it was Naruto who began to slip further and further away from them.

Tsunade had asked him to organize the private library of the Hokage. It was normally only for the Hokage's but since Naruto was going to be the Rokudaime soon, Tsunade thought that it would be the same thing so she asked him. If only she knew how grave of a mistake it was.

Naruto did as he was told. He began to arrange and organize the scrolls that were hidden inside the private library. And as he was going about his task, one particular scroll caught his attention.

It was black and was tied with a thick red string. And upon touching it, the scroll itself moved and unraveled before Naruto.

He wanted to scream and run out but for some reason he stayed in place. As the scroll hovered in front of him, Naruto saw what was written inside: a Time Travelling Jutsu.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the scroll. And without hesitation he took the scroll, placed it inside his clothing, brought out the feather duster he was carrying and pretended to be done for the day. He coughed as he came out, glaring at the smirking Hokage.

"If I die due to lack of oxygen, I will find ways to come back and haunt you, baa-chan." Naruto told her as he placed down the duster and sighed.

"I hope not. Then it would be impossible to get rid of you from this office and you'd remind me everyday. Ugh." Tsunade said as she groaned.

After a few more exchange of words, Naruto left the office and made his way back home.

However, luck was not on his side.

He just had to run into Sasuke who was being followed by Ino and Sakura. Naruto wanted to kill them all and Kyuubi was already laughing inside him.

"**Well, if you need any chakra, I'd be willing to help you. As long as you take out the pig and forehead too."**Kyuubi told Naruto who smirked and chuckled.

Without even a greeting, Naruto walked past the three of them who stared in shock at him.

No insult.

No trying to agitate Sasuke.

No nothing.

Naruto was smirking and Kyuubi laughed harder.

It didn't take long for them to reach Naruto's apartment and with the strongest locking seals he knew, he looked all doors and windows of his apartment. He also placed a concealment seal so that whoever was outside wouldn't see that Naruto was actually inside his place.

"**I have got to say, those are the most complicated and most elaborate combination of hand seals I have ever seen."** Kyuubi commented after Naruto placed down the scroll and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is it doable?" Naruto asked.

"**It is. However, I have no doubt that it will take a lot of both our energy and chakra to make it work. But you will be able to do it."**Kyuubi answered and Naruto nodded.

"Well… no point in knowing this jutsu and NOT doing it right? Besides… if we go back, we might be able to change how things went once before." Naruto proposed and the Kyuubi listened.

"**True. If you go back and retain all your knowledge, you'd be able to use it against these people who had treated you like you were not the one bearing the biggest burden ever."**

"You are not a burden, Kyuubi-san. Yes, it had been hard growing up because they all know that you rest inside me, but it was their choice to see me as nothing but the prison cell that held you, the power that had nearly destroyed this village. Even if it was my father who had done it, the people ought to have handled it better." Naruto said and Kyuubi was silent.

None of them spoke for a long while until Kyuubi sighed.

"**If you want to go back, I will help you… This time… I'll make sure everything will be different for you and me."** Kyuubi promised which made Naruto smile a bit and stood up.

"Alright then, we'll do this before the clock sticks midnight." Naruto stated and the Kyuubi inside nodded.

He needed to prepare a few things and Naruto had a feeling that if he returned to tha past and would be back to his younger self but with the knowledge he had at the present, he would be changing everything that happened and make sure that he and Kyuubi would never get hurt. Ever again.

The hours went by and a minute before midnight, Naruto was in the middle of his living room, kneeling in front of the open scroll. He took a deep breath and began to do the hand seals as instructed by the scroll. And upon the last one, Naruto saw a flash of pure white light before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Interesting first start? Read and review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Ch 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**My first ever Naruto story… Please be nice.**

* * *

**1. Starting Over Again**

* * *

He didn't know how long he was unconscious but Naruto was sure that he had heard a familiar voice call out his name.

**"-to… ruto…Naruto… NARUTO! WAKE UP GAKI!"**

Instantly, Naruto bolted upright and was in defensive mode. When he saw that there wasn't an enemy that would attack him he relaxed a little.

**"Your finally awake! I thought you'd never wake up. Maybe I shouldn't have given you those memories in one go."** Kyuubi buttered which made Naruto raise a brow.

"What memories are you—OW!" Naruto cried out in pain as he curled up in his floor, clutching his head.

The pain itself was horrible. It was like his brain was being beaten even when it was heaving heavily.

**"Those memories. I thought it would have been best if you were asleep when I gave them to you so that you won't feel the entire pain until every piece of memory settled down in that brain of yours."** Kyuubi explained as Naruto tried to find ways to ease the pain he was feeling. It was worse than his fight with Obito and that damn _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

After nearly half an hour, the pain was now barely there and Naruto was able to sit up once more.

"Whoa… these memories… does this mean that you also changed my body and now I'm able to do all these jutsus?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. However, in order for you to maintain them, you have to exercise every day. Train with your clones and keep on moving and get stronger. You still have the skills you learned when you were growing up. The skills I gave you are like added bonus. Your chakra reserves are the same as when you were twenty and as you grow again, you'll be twice as strong now as you were before you came back here."** Kyuubi explained and Naruto nodded.

He slowly stood up and looked down on himself. He was wearing his orange shorts and white tee. Naruto knew instantly that he was back to his six year old self once more. He looked around his apartment and smiled a bit. It was the same apartment he had when he was younger. And since he now had time, the first thing he needed to do was get rid of the Uchiha's that made his life a living hell. And Naruto knew exactly whom he wanted to get rid of first.

Naruto quickly stripped down and rummaged through his closet for something less eye catching to wear. Luckily, he found a pair of black shorts and a black shirt. He then changed his hair and eye color to black to make sure that no one would know who he was just in case someone was able to see him enter and/or leave the Uchiha compound.

He looked up at the time on the wall clock over his bed and saw that it was half past midnight. By now, everyone else was in bed and sleeping soundly. With a dozen kunai and shurikens in his hip pouches, Naruto jumped out his window and placed a genjutsu that show that he was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Skillfully jumping over the roofs, he was now on top of the main house of the Head of the Uchiha Clan. And as far as Naruto knew, Itachi was probably with Shishui and doing ANBU work.

It had surprised Naruto when he had found out that Itachi was an ANBU and that the 'massacre' was planned by the council along with the Sandaime to stop the Uchiha's from revolting against the Hokage.

With his new skill: Zetsu, Naruto hide his aura inside his body and tip toed into the house, and made his way to Sasuke's bedroom. He didn't want to have to kill him yet since Sasuke had not done anything yet so Naruto was going to spare him, Itachi, and Shishui from death. Naruto knew that Madara was inside the Main house hold as well under a guise that he couldn't remember who but he was sure the bastard was there.

He found Sasuke's bedroom without problem and with the newly acquired strength from Kyuubi, Naruto took Sasuke into his arms and jumped out the window. He placed the sleeping boy near the front of the gates and placed a warming seal to make sure that Sasuke didn't wake up from the coldness of the night.

Naruto then turned back to the house and smirked. The air was damp which meant that there were small water particles in the air at that very moment. With a few hand seals, a crystal dome appeared over the huge main house. And with another set of hand seals, the house burst into flames.

Without wasting another moment, he jumped out the compound and was watching from a safe distance. He could hear the screams of the people who were trying to get out of the crystal dome.

"That dome won't crack right?"

**"Not a chance."** Kyuubi replied which made Naruto smirk and bask in the screams of his first kill in this time.

Not a minute later, he could see ANBU ninjas, jounins and the Sandaime watch in horror as the Main house of the Uchiha clan and the members of the said clan perish in the fire.

"Has anyone tried to break that dome yet?!" the Hokage yelled out.

"We have been trying, Hokage-sama! But the dome won't break! Six of us tried to break it together but it didn't even crack!" said Kakashi behind his dog mask.

Itachi and Shishui were on their knees as they watched their clam members pound on the dome, wanting to get out but couldn't. There was nothing they could do but watch as the flames swallowed everything and everyone inside.

"Hokage-sama! We found the youngest Uchiha!" yelled Kurenai as she ran behind Asuma and Gai who was carrying the sleeping boy.

Itachi instantly stood up and went to grab his brother who had woken up in fright.

"Nii-san? What's wrong? What's going on?" Sasuke asked in a frightened tone as he saw a lot of people around him.

As he finally noticed the large light from behind his brother, with wide eyes, Sasuke saw his mother and father burn to death as then slowly fell against the glass and on the ground. Shishui moved to block Sasuke from the rest of the disaster while Itachi moved to make sure his brother was facing the gates and not the burning house. Itachi didn't know how Sasuke got out but he was glad that his brother was alive.

Before anyone would say anything, the flames inside the dome ceased and the dome itself shattered into pieces, letting out a thick black smoke up into the night sky. The smell of burnt wood, paper, and bodies mingled in the morning air. Sarutobi suddenly felt so old as he heaved a heavy breath.

"Everyone proceed to my office immediately." He ordered and everyone nodded.

No one saw the culprit smirking and enjoying his victory a few blocks away, standing on top of an electricity pole before disappearing in the dead of night.

At the Hokage's office, the room was filled with tension as no one dared to speak to break the silence that had engulfed everyone when the last person had closed the door to the office.

"Someone tell me something." Sarutobi spoke, his tone was laced with worry.

"Hokage-sama, the only thing we knew was as Shishui and I were returning home after our check up round of the village, the main house was already eaten in flames. Then you and everyone else arrived." Itachi said and got a nodded of acknowledgement.

"Alright, what else do we know about the situation?" the Hokage asked once more.

"Whoever it was, had placed a very strong crystal dome and wouldn't break even with six ANBU trying to break the dome together. It was an advance chakra nature transformation that involved crystal style and fire style." Anko gave the details and everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Do we know anyone who can do this crystal style with fire style?" Sarutobi asked as he leaned forward a bit.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Another thing though… whoever it was, made sure that Sasuke was safely out the house before burning down the building and everyone in it." Shishui pointed out and everyone nodded.

Everyone was quiet again and looked around at the other who were in the room.

"I want every ANBU, jounin, and chuunin alert until we solve this case. If anyone is seen acting differently, they will be watched. No one murders an entire clan not feel either remorseful or victorious. I want eyes and ears on everyone and everything. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" everyone replied at the same time.

"Dismissed except for the three Uchihas."

Everyone left the room as quickly as they could. When it was secured that no one else was listening, Sarutobi sighed heavily.

"First of all, my deepest condolences on the lose of your family." He began and the two older Uchihas nodded which Sasuke just buried himself into his brother's chest.

"For the mean time, you can use the guest room in this tower until I can find you a suitable new home to live in. Though I know you wish to mourn for your family, I would like you both to report to me tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. I know you are all tired and the young one must still be in shock. Go rest and I shall see you both in the morning." The old man said as he stood up and the three Uchihas bowed, following him out the office and headed to the guest rooms they would be using for the mean time.

Whoever it was that had killed their clan, either knew of the revolt that the Clan Head: Uchiha Fugaku was planning, had been paid by someone else to kill them, or had personal vendetta against their clan, both Itachi and Shishui were glad that they didn't have to be the ones to kill their clan mates.

The next morning, Itachi and Shishui reported as ordered and already had an idea what the Hokage had wanted. And when the meeting had began, they were right. The Hokage spoke of the revolt of the Uchiha Head and was both relieved and disturbed on how the matter was resolved.

"You can either request it to have another house built upon your compound our moved into another part of the village. The choice is up to you."

Itachi turned to Shishui who looked back at him.

Both stared at each other as they had a silent conversation going on between them. Then Both turned to the Hokage once more.

"If it would be alright, we would like to think about it for a while. We don't think it would be best for Sasuke to live in the same place that our family had died in." Itachi explained and got a nod from the Hokage.

"I understand completely. You can have all the time that you want." Sarutobi told them.

In another part of the village, a smiling de-aged Naruto woke up and stretched on his bed as he yawned once more before getting out of the bed. The massacre last night made Naruto sleep so peaceful for the first time in a very long time.

**"Morning, Kit."** Kyuubi greeted and Naruto smiled.

"Good morning to you too. I was planning to run around the village as exercise before going to see the Hokage for the monthly food budget he normally hands me during this time." Naruto told Kyuubi.

**"Forego the running today. Head over to the Hokage's tower now. I have a good feeling that we'd see something good."** The Kyuubi's voice intrigued Naruto so he changed into black pants, a plain white tee, and slipped on his sandals. He made sure that his perimeter seals were activated. The last thing Naruto wanted was someone messing up his apartment like before. He wouldn't allow them anymore.

With a deep intake of air, Naruto walked down the stairs and made his way calmly to the Hokage's office.

As he was walking the streets, a few people where already out and talking with each other about something or another. When the adults saw Naruto, they all then glared at him and were about to say something when three of the male adults found themselves unable to move and the next moment, flew up a good five feet into the air and then slammed forcefully into the ground.

"Oh my… I didn't know pathetic villagers could fly…. If any of you ever try to hurt me again, no one of will see tomorrow's sunrise." Naruto said with killing intent lacing the last sentence he said.

The villagers moved back and all but ran back into their homes, to avoid the boy that was the prison cell of a demon fox. Some though that all the years of abusing and hurting him finally came back to kill them if they didn't stop. The boy, even if he was very young, the mere fact that three male adults were paralyzed and slammed on the ground before any of them could move was enough to make them want to just keep away from the brat as much as they could.

When Naruto reached the tower, Iruka was on duty by the entrance and smiled when he saw the blond boy.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." He greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Iruka-sensei. I came early to see Hokage-jiji since it's the only time I can buy fish fresh enough to last a week in the freezer." Naruto said as he smiled.

Iruka chuckled and nodded.

"Go on ahead. I'm sure his waiting for you since today is usually the day he gives you your food budget." Iruka said as he ushered the boy inside.

None of the ANBU was mean to Naruto but they weren't close with the boy as well.

Naruto gently knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Good morning, Saratobi-jiji." Naruto greeted with a wide smile.

It took a second for him to realize that the old man wasn't alone. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shishui were there as well.

"Good morning, Naruto. You're a bit early today." The old man greeted the blond boy with a smile.

"Well, I overheard the old lady next door saying to someone that there is fresh fish for sale in the market. I wanted to buy some so I could have something else for the rest of the week." Naruto answered the hidden question.

Naruto still loved ramen but if he was supposed to keep his exercise to make sure his new skills would be of use to him, he needed to work hard and eat right.

Sarutobi chuckled and got a small enveloped from one of the drawers by his table and beckoned Naruto to come closer.

"Naruto, before you leave, you normally ran about the whole village every day right?" Sarutobi asked. The two Uchihas had a feeling that they knew what the old man wanted to ask the boy.

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Yup. I run as exercise every morning at six til eight and again at four to six in the evening. Iruka-sensei said that I need to build up my stamina." Naruto lied perfectly but none of the three would ever know of course.

"Good… I wanted to ask if you have seen anyone… strange around the village lately."

Naruto tilted his head to one side and looked confused.

"Strangers in the village? Nope. Not that I've noticed. Have you tried asking the chuunins stationed at the gates?" Naruto asked.

"We have and they said that they themselves have not noticed anyone coming in from another village. Well, would you tell me if you see anyone who doesn't look like they are from around here?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident at the Uchiha compound?" Naruto asked and all three stiffened.

"I guess that answers that. Alright, if I see anyone who doesn't seem to be from Konoha, I'll tell Iruka-sensei if I can't tell you first. And just so you know, I heard about it as I came here. People gossip early in the morning and when the evening comes, whatever happened during the day will be told differently at night." Naruto said as he took the envelope from the Hokage and smiled.

He then turned to bow at the Uchihas.

"I deepest condolences for your lose." Naruto said sincerely then left the room.

The three adults stared as the young boy left the room and them in silence. Sarutobi then smiled and chuckled a bit.

"His growing up faster than I thought." He said to no one in particular.

The two Uchihas were still staring at the door before their attention was called back to the Hokage who had remained them to keep a eye out for any strange visitors in their village before dismissing them.

**~Never Again~**

The days turned to weeks.

Weeks turned to months.

And months turned to years.

Naruto had trained by himself if not with Iruka when the teacher had time to spare and taught Naruto many things that the boy was having 'trouble' with. Iruka didn't want Naruto to fail the genin exam this year and he made sure that he taught Naruto everything that needed be learned.

Naruto smirked to himself as he watched the events unfold before him. Since Itachi didn't murder his clans mates, he stayed as ANBU for Konoha along with his cousin Shishui. He knew that the two ANBU along with Kakashi and a few jounins were assigned to keep watch over Naruto whenever they could.

After the slamming incident that the Hokage, ANBU, jounins, and chuunins wouldn't believe, the villagers kept their distance and when Naruto did buy from them, they stopped selling him the bad products in fear of being killed by the demon brat when no one was looking.

The day of graduation finally came and Naruto had passed his genin test without trouble. He had killed Mizuki a month before which made Naruto happier than normal. He had not caused too much trouble and had mostly kept to himself.

As he entered the room, Iruka was rushing out at the same time.

"Just go in and sit down, Naruto. I'll be right back. I just for got my list of who is on who's team in the Hokage Tower." Iruka explained as he ran down the hallway. Naruto merely chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

For his entertainment, Naruto kept with his 'Dead Last' title for a while. He was already planning to reveal a little 'new thing' about himself in a little while. He entered the room and saw a few familiar faces. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Sasuke were already there. Tenten and Lee were there too when he finished scanning the room.

"Wow Naruto! You clean up good!" Kiba joked as he pointed out Naruto's new look.

He had green camouflage pants, a black plain tee, his normal sandals and his usual smile.

"Well, today is a special day, Kiba. We get to meet our jounin senseis." He said as he 'unconsciously' sat next to Sasuke.

As if by queue, Ino and Sakura ran into the classroom, yelling and calling each other names.

"I won so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"You didn't win. It was obviously a tie, forehead!" Ino yelled back.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he tried to drown out the annoying voices of the two girls. The rest of the people around were just chuckling since it was normal for the two girls to argue.

No one noticed that Naruto was busy doodling on his seat. No one except Sasuke of course. Ino sat on Sasuke's left side and Sakura was about to sit on Sasuke's right when she saw Naruto already there.

"Naruto! Get away from there! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Naruto had always liked her and would do anything she told him to. But she was stunned when Naruto didn't even acknowledged her. Without warning, she lung at him with an attempt to punch Naruto. But to her and everyone's surprise, Naruto had grabbed her head and slammed the side of her face on the table.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were there. I suggest you don't attack me, ne? I might think that you're an enemy in disguise and might have to kill you without second thoughts. Understood?" he asked her with a sickly sweet smile on his face but she saw his eyes and they promised undiluted pain if she thought of saying otherwise.

The rest of the room were too stunned to move.

"What's did you say, _Sakura-chan_?" Naruto asked again, his voice being too dark when he said her name.

"I-I u-u-understand, N-N-Na-Naruto." She answered him, trying not to show how scared she was. Ino had already moved to the table behind Sasuke and hid in between Chouji and Shikamaru.

Without hesitating, Naruto let go of Sakura and went back to what he was doing: doodling.

Sakura had moved to sit near Lee and Hinata instead while Sasuke stared in shock at the blonde-haired person who was the 'Dead Last' of their batch.

The tension that was building in side the room was cut off when Iruka had returned, panting and was trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, everyone settle down." He said and the rest quickly sat down.

Iruka didn't even notice that most of the students sans Sasuke was now sitting as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Alright, the list of the teams and who are your jounins are as follows so please listen well. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji will be under Team Gai." Iruka began and sans Lee, the other two groaned.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba will be under Yuhi Kurenai as Team 8."

The Kiba looked relieved, Hinata blushed as she turned to look sorrowfully at Naruto since they wouldn't be on the same team and Shino tried to look passive.

"Team 10 is composed of Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Your jounin will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino was relieved, Chouji just shrugged and Shikamaru murmured 'Troublesome' as he closed his eyes once more.

"Lastly, Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin will be Hatake Kakashi." He said as he sighed. Kakashi would be late for sure and Iruka knew it.

"Everyone is to wait here until your jounins will come to pick you up. Congratulations to everyone and good luck." Iruka said with a smile and left the room.

When the door closed, the tension built up once more. Ino prayed for Sakura's soul. No matter how much she liked Sasuke, if she were to choice between which team Sasuke was on and her own, to be on the same team as Naruto, Ino would rather be teamed with the fatty and the lazy bum. Sakura on the other hand paled gloriously as she turned slowly to the smiling Naruto and the wary Sasuke.

"Well would you look at that? We're on the same team, _Sakura-chan_. And Sasuke is on the same team too. Isn't that what you wanted?" Naruto asked and Sakura flinched a bit.

"Stop scaring her, Dobe." Sasuke finally spoke up.

Naruto turned to him with the plastered smile on his face.

"Scaring her? I'm not, Sasuke Teme. I'm just pointing out since she wanted to sit beside you earlier so badly. Now, not only does she get to seat next to you in team meetings, she gets to see you everyday. She's lucky that it wasn't Ino who was on our team." Naruto said to him amused.

Ino wanted to say something but Shikamaru stopped her and shook his head.

"You should let the lady speak her mind, Shika-kun. It's rude to hinder someone who has something to say, ne?" Naruto said as he then turned to smiled at them.

Chouji instantly stopped eating, Ino hid behind Shikamaru, and the Nara boy himself swallowed hard. Tenten, Neji, and Lee watched carefully to see if Naruto would do something or say something else. Akamaru hid inside Kiba's jacket, shaking hard at the site of Naruto looking so murderously perky.

"I- I merely wanted to say that even if Sasuke was on the same team as you, N-Naruto, I would still place myself with Chouji and Shikamaru since its tradition to have a 'Cho-Ino-Shika' team between our families." Ino explained with her best brave voice which earned a bigger smile from Naruto.

"congratulations then… You three kept your tradition this year." He said.

Everyone was glad that the jounins came in and everyone followed their leaders, except Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. For the first time, Ino felt sorry and worried for Sakura. But she also felt that Naruto won't hurt his teammates… as long as they don't attack him like he said earlier.

An hour later, Kakashi finally arrived and Sakura all but ran to hide behind the jounin.

"Hmm… Not the first impression I had thought of you three. Meet me at the roof top." He said as he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was about to say something when he saw that Naruto was no longer there. His eyes widen more before he ran out the classroom with Sakura right behind him.

At the roof top, Naruto was already there when Kakashi appeared. The masked jounin was stunned when he saw the smiling blond sitting on the steps and waved at him.

"Whoa… I beat sensei coming here." Naruto said happily as he laughed childishly.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kakashi asked.

"How? The same thing you did, sensei." Naruto answered and was saved from another question when Sasuke and Sakura came. The girl was trying to catch her breath while Sasuke stared at Naruto with calculating eyes.

Kakashi decided to keep his questions to himself after he dismissed the other two.

"Alright… For now I want you to give me a short introduction of yourselves. Name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Pinky you start." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura looked confused while Sasuke scoffed and Naruto remained smiling.

"Uhmmm… Can you show us how, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Naruto contemplated at how Sakura was said to be the brightest of their batch.

"Ok listen up, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and I dislike many things. My hobbies and dreams are not of your concern." He said which made Sakura and Sasuke raised a brow.

All they got was his name.

"Hatake Kakashi: genin at 6, chuunin at 8 and jounin at 10. He is said to be the most skilled under the tutelage of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. His hobby is reading Icha Icha Paradise which he likes and he dislikes Mighty Gai since the sensei would always challenge him to anything out of the blue." Naruto shared happily as he got stares from all three.

"And you know that because?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked Gai-sensei once when Iruka-sensei and I were having ramen for dinner at Ichiraku's. Gai-sensei had come in and was looking for Kakashi-sensei. When we told him that he wasn't there, I asked what Kakashi-sensei looked like and what kind of person he was. Then when Gai-sensei shared, I listened. Then I had been on the look out. I asked the Chuunin guards at the gate a few times as well about Kakashi-sensei and they were the ones who told me that they saw him reading the book he is holding now every time." Naruto answered as if it didn't mean anything at all.

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Gai really had a big mouth.

"Your up, Blacky." Sasuke scoff at the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke, twelve years old. I very little likes and dislike many. My hobby is training and my dream is to find out just had murdered my clan and spared me, my older brother, and cousin from the horrors of death by fire." Sasuke and no one spoke.

Kakashi knew that Itachi and Shishui must have told the boy and he couldn't begrudge them that since the case had remained open yet til this day, there was no lead at all. Sakura wanted to hug her Sasuke-kun while Naruto just stared at Sasuke like he felt sorry for the boy. Or it looked like that to Kakashi. However, inside Naruto's mind, it was completely different.

**"I still can't believe they think they'd be able to catch us. Its been years and they didn't have any leads at all."** Kyuubi said as he sneered and Naruto nodded.

"_Let them run around and waste their time on looking for clues they will never find. It does provide us with entertainment still."_ Naruto said with an amused smirk.

Naruto was brought out from his private conversation when Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, your turn Pinky." Kakashi said as he turned to Sakura who had forgotten that she was on the same team as Naruto simply because she was sitting next to Sasuke at the moment.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," She began.

"I like…tee hee," a quick blushing glance at the brunette boy next to her.

"My dreams of the future…EEEE," she squealed with another glance at the same boy.

Kakashi sighed. _Great, a fangirl._

"Dislikes?" he asked her.

Sakura was about to answer when it hit her, she couldn't very well say 'Naruto'. Not after what had happened earlier in the room. Sasuke was looking at her too, wondering what she'd answer.

"I dislike Ino-pig." Sakura answered and crossed her arms.

Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing inside.

**"Oh my, Kit… she had to think before answering that one less she get another bashing once more."**

"_I did not think she would learn this quickly!"_ Naruto thought back as he laughed with Kyuubi.

**"Pay attention, Kit. Your sensei is watching you."**

Naruto kept his smile when Kakashi finally turned to him.

"Your last, Smiley." Kakashi said as the other two also turned to Naruto.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm twelve years of age. I find it most gratifying when I attend to my small garden. I also find it most enjoyable when I, determine with certainty, information I tend to gather usually by making an inquiry with those who are more cognize with whatever it is I wish to learn. I tend to disfavor those who attempt to ostentate skills and talents that should be noticed by others on their own accord and not by pointing it out by themselves. I also tend to disfavor those who are unripe in the ways of life, cacophonic individuals who resort to pure brawniness just to get their way. My hobbies are: learning, reading, sketching, observing, collecting, and surviving. My dream would be to show how much different I really am to those who see me differently as well." He said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at Naruto for a very long time.

To Kakashi, its seemed as if the records he had read about the boy was written by biased bastards.

To Sasuke and Sakura, the 'Dobe' and 'Dead Last' of their batch had secretly insulted them but they couldn't be sure since Naruto had been using big words that even Sakura had never heard off before.

Kakashi was first to snap out of the trance and cleared his throat, snapping the other two out of their thoughts as well.

"Alright now that the introductions are over, we meet at the training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven o'clock for survival training. Don't eat breakfast. Dismissed." He said and before he could say anything or even the other two, Naruto disappeared instantly in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi knew that there was something else about Naruto that was not right. Sasuke understood that Naruto wasn't as stupid as he showed everyone. And lastly, Sakura finally realized, that despite how many times she had screamed at Naruto and pushed him around, he didn't fight back before he was weak. No. He didn't fight back before he was strong enough to probably kill her. And the thought alone made Sakura shudder to her very bones.

Naruto was changing and all three of them were beginning to see the blond unravel right before their very eyes.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends this chapter. I hope it sparks an interest to you who are reading. Read and review lovies. ^_^**


	3. Ch 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

**2. Prevarications Slowly Unravel**

* * *

The next day, Naruto had woken up extra earlier to do his morning exercises before meeting up with his team. He already knew Kakashi would be late so there was really no point on going at the rendezvous point early. He had calmly made breakfast, talked to Kyuubi, showered, changed into black pants, black long sleeve shirt with the crest of the Uzumaki clan at the back. He then wore his good sandals and teleported himself and landed a few feet from where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Your late." Sakura yelled, totally forgetting the incident that happened yesterday.

"Is the sensei here yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Well then, seeing as our teacher has yet too arrive, I am not late as you put it, Sakura-chan." Naruto explained with a smile on his face as he jumped into the tree branch that was above Sasuke's head.

Not long after Naruto arrived, Kakashi came and Sakura had sprung to her feet once more.

"You're late, Kakash-sensei!" she accused the man.

Sasuke sneered at her actions while Naruto just stared with a smile on his face like nothing was wrong.

"Sorry about that. I ran into an old lady who needed help with her grocery bags." He lied without remorse.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in obvious disbelief while Naruto laughed.

"Oh my… and what will it be next time? You got lost in the road of life?" Naruto asked as he tried to control his laughter better.

Kakashi stared at the laughing blond boy.

"_How did he know that alibi?_" he thought at first but then sighed.

Naruto must have asked Gai or Iruka again. If not them, the other jounins.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the things their sensei brought with him. Two obentos, an alarm clock, and two bells.

"Alright, I thought about your answers yesterday… none of it impressed me. So your official Genin exam begins now. You must get these bells away from me. The one without a bell fails, gets tied to a post and doesn't eat lunch." Kakashi told them.

The next thing the other three knew, Naruto jumped down from the tree branch and was now HOLDING the two bells.

"I win." He said happily as he shook the bells in his hands.

Kakashi's eyes widen in disbelief, Sasuke was stunned while Sakura was left shocked. It was like the incident yesterday when Naruto had moved too fast even for Sasuke or Sakura to have seen.

Then the three stiffened when Naruto lost his smile and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Secretly, the other two students were relieved that Naruto wasn't looking at them but at their teacher.

"These bells… they don't belong to you." Naruto said as a cool breeze blew by.

He had found out from Tsunade that the bells Kakashi had used on them in his past was from the Yondaime who had used the bell test on Kakashi and his team before.

"No, they are not." he answered the unspoken question.

"They belonged to my sensei who gave us the same test I am giving you and he allowed me to keep it." He added and got an understanding nod from Naruto who had tossed the bells back to him.

"I won't ask if you would let me keep them. I can tell they mean a lot to you since your chakra signature is intertwined with the chakra signature of its original owner." Naruto said as he then slowly smiled once more.

Kakashi nodded and the next movement was of him having tied the two others who were lost in thought. He then tossed the obentos to Naruto who caught then with ease.

"You two will stay there until noon." Was all he said as he then vanished from their view.

Naruto had sat down under the tree of the tree branch he had been occupying not too long ago and began to eat one of the obentos. Sakura watched him and her stomach protested. She had not eaten as instructed so she was hungry that very moment. Sasuke on the other hand, was still thinking about how Naruto was able to do what he did a few minutes ago. Kakashi was on top of a tree, watching them.

Then out of nowhere, a crystal dome erupted and covered Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Three ninjas appeared in the middle of the field and Kakashi didn't waste any moment. And jumped down from where he was. But to his horror, he couldn't get into the dome. The next thing he did was summon Pakkun.

"Get the Hokage and tell him to bring all the ANBU, jounins, and chuunins here as fast as he can!" the next second, Pakkun was gone.

Kakashi couldn't see the faces of the ninjas since it was covered and only their eyes could be seen.

Naruto had dropped his obento the moment he saw the crystal dome cover them and moved to free his teammates and give them kunais to protect themselves as well.

"Blondie, come with us and bring the Uchiha with you. If you obey, we won't hurt the girl." Said one of the ninjas in a deep tone.

"What do you want from me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked carefully.

"What we want is not important. Just be a good boy and come along." Said another with a lighter tone than the first one.

"And if we don't obey?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we'll just have to dragged you with us… whether you like it or not." this time, a feminine voice spoke up.

The next moment, the Hokage arrived with the ANBU and the others.

"Get this dome down immediately!" he commanded and the rest quickly did as they were told.

The three unknown ninjas laughed.

"Don't bother, Hokage-sama. You couldn't break that dome no matter how many of your ninjas try together. You couldn't even break the dome before, what makes you think you can break this one?" the feminine voice taunted them.

The adults outside the dome stiffened. Whoever those ninjas were must be the same ones who had killed the Uchiha clan a few years ago.

"Now, back to business… Blondie, come alone quietly with the Uchiha and we won't have to hurt you." Said the deep toned ninja.

"Over my dead body! _Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_" he said and two other Naruto's appeared.

"Protect Sakura!" he said before he and his clones lung forward to attack the ninjas!

"Naruto no!" Iruka screamed from the outside.

The clones were having taijutsu battles with the deep tones ninja and the feminine toned ninja while the real Naruto had transformed his kunai into a spear and attacked the ninja who was in the middle. Naruto was holding up as 'best' as he could. No one had noticed that two another ninjas were coming behind Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Look out!" Itachi yelled from the other side of the dome.

Sasuke instantly jumped back, pulling Sakura with him and ran towards Naruto who was being pushed back. His clones then vanished when his two teammates arrived.

"Just come along and we promise we won't hurt you both." Said the feminine ninja.

**"Never!"** Naruto yelled at them.

Suddenly, bright red aura engulfed Naruto and his eyes turned red and an aura tail came out.

**"_You won't be able to bring my human anywhere!_"** Naruto said as his voice deepened and echoed. He did a set of hand seals in rapid motions.

**"Particle style: globe of destruction!"** he said and a globe of fire, water, and earth covered Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"We have to go now!" yelled the ninja with a deep tone.

The other four sneered but nodded.

"We will be back!" the feminine ninja said and all five vanished.

Naruto released the globe and it pushed away from them and destroyed the crystal dome. The next thing that happened was Naruto collapse and his teammates caught him before he fell on the ground.

The adults ran to them and Iruka quickly inspected Naruto in his arms. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for Iruka to tell them if the boy was alright. Kurenai was trying to calm Sakura while Itachi and Shishui were looking Sasuke all over.

"How is he, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"He is fine. His chakra reserves are very low. Must be from the jutsu he did to protect himself, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan from the ninjas. He'll be fine after he rests." Iruka informed them and everyone breath out in so much relief.

**~Never Again~**

Inside Naruto's mindscape, he and Kyuubi were laughing so hard.

**"If that stunt doesn't freak them out, I'll eat my own fur."** Kyuubi said which made Naruto laugh harder.

"Oh Kami-sama… I can't believe we managed to pull it off." Naruto said as he sat up in front of Kyuubi who was sitting down as well.

**"Expect them to bombard you with questions when you wale up, Kit.**" He said to Naruto who nodded.

"I'm expecting it. No doubt they would ask what that jutsu I did and how I learned it." He told Kyuubi who nodded back.

**"Well, this will put your acting skills to the ultimate test. And it will be the greatest prank if you manage to convince everyone after this."** Kyuubi informed him and both chuckled.

"Very well then… You better have my award ready. I'm sure to win best actor of the century after this." Naruto said and vanished before the Kyuubi.

**~Never Again~**

Everyone was inside the Hokage's office and Iruka had placed Naruto on the couch while EVERYONE were waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"I hope he wakes up soon. We have to thank him for keeping Sasuke from harm." Shishui said as he ran a hand on Naruto's blond locks.

"Hokage-sama, what do you think about the red aura that had covered Naruto earlier?" Kakashi asked and everyone turned to the old man.

They all waited to hear the explanation to what they had seen not an hour ago in the training grounds.

"I am not sure. It cannot be the power that is inside Naruto. However, the red aura must have been that power's defense mechanism when Naruto was threatened. Naruto does not know much yet since he just graduated so the only explanation I have til Naruto wakes up is that his power pushed out to protect him and the other two." Sarutobi told them and they all turned to look at the sleeping blond.

The next thing they saw was the boy move and opened his eyes, jumping into the middle of the room and in a looking around as if he was in danger.

"Naruto! Naruto! Calm down! Your safe now! Your safe!" Iruka tried to calm the boy who looked 'scared'.

"Iruka-sensei? What? Where? How?" Naruto asked with a very confused looked which made everyone nodded as if a question was posted by someone.

"Naruto… its alright. You and your teammates are safe now. The ninjas are gone and your in my office." Sarutobi spoke and Naruto turned to him.

"Sarutobi-jiji! What happened? Who were they and why did they want me and Sasuke? How did we get here? Where are they now? What—" Naruto was cut off by the old man.

"Naruto… calm down and I shall try to explain as best as I can." He said with a relieved smile on his lips.

The boy sighed and fell on the floor and then turned to look at the room filled with people before turning to the old man once more, waiting for an explanation.

"As you asked, the ninjas who attacked you got away. We think that they were the same ninjas who had killed the Uchiha clan a few years ago. You asked why they came for you and Sasuke, that I do not know." He said as he rubbed his temples a bit before addressing the whole room.

"What I will be sharing next will remain in this room and must never, under any circumstance, be repeated outside." He commanded and everyone nodded, including Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"If sure everyone here minus the three genins remember the attack that had killed many of our ninjas and people a few years back. The Kyuubi no Kitsune." The old man began and everyone sans the children stiffened.

"The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato had defeated the Kyuubi and being a master of fuuinjutsu, sealed the Kyuubi inside his new born son in order to make sure that the creature would never be able to wreck havoc and kill again. Upon sealing the Kyuubi, Minato and his wife Kushina, who had died giving birth to their son, died after the seal was complete. He had used every last percent of his chakra to create the strongest seal known to man." Sarutobi narrated to the whole group who were all having their own flashbacks of the event.

"I'm sorry… But what does that have to do with those ninjas wanting Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I have a guess that they might be after the Kyuubi's vessel and the youngest Uchiha. The Kyuubi is inside you, Naruto. That seal on your stomach is what keeps the Kyuubi from coming out and killing everyone like how it did years ago." Sarutobi explained and everyone turned to see how Naruto would react.

Naruto then laughed and fell on his back. He laughed really hard before sitting up and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"That's a good one, Hokage-jiji. But seriously, why do they want Sasuke and me for?" Naruto asked with an amused smile on his face.

Everyone felt a bit bad now for Naruto.

"Naruto… I wasn't joking when I said that you are the Kyuubi's vessel. And why they want the youngest Uchiha might be because they want him for their bloodline trait. I think they want to brainwash him and train him to use his power to attack our village." Sarutobi told Naruto who then stood up and looked angry.

"You're telling me that I'm a prison cell for a power that destroyed this village?! Is that the reason why everyone in the village hates my guts and would try to kill me every chance they get?!" He asked angrily and the adults flinched.

"Naru—" Iruka tried to calm Naruto but was cut off.

"Shut up! That's it, isn't it?! The reason why all the people here wants me gone or dead every day! Why they try to kill me harder on my birthday! You're telling me that my father was the Yondaime who trapped this… this thing inside me?! Tell me!" Naruto demanded and everyone could no longer look at Naruto without feeling guilty.

They knew that the people didn't like Naruto but it was new to them that the villager were trying to kill Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto." Was all the Hokage said and dropped his head in shame.

"I hate you. I hate all of you." He said seriously and ran to the window and jumped out.

No one dared to move. They didn't know what to do or how they could face the boy who was bearing the burden of keeping the creature that had killed the Yondaime. The boy… had been hated and yet he didn't know why. He didn't even know who his parents were. Now he knew and he didn't take it too well. No one could blame the boy. If they were in his place, they probably would have reacted worse than just say that they hated everyone and ran off.

Iruka then stood up and jumped out, knowing well where Naruto would go.

"I knew that someday we would have to tell Naruto the truth…" Sarutobi began.

"But you didn't think it would be this soon, did you?" Asuma asked and got a nod from his father.

"He'll surely go to the Hokage monument. We better go." Sarutobi said and everyone nodded.

Even Sasuke and Sakura followed. They felt so bad for Naruto. He had been hated for something he had no control over and Sasuke came to realize how much harder Naruto's life was than his own.

At the monument, Naruto was 'crying' as he looked at the face of the Yondaime.

"I hate you! I hate you for trapping this monster inside me! I hate you for dying and leaving me alone! I hate this village you protected for hating me when I had done nothing wrong! I hate my life!" Naruto yelled as he 'cried'.

Iruka had arrived and tried to get close to Naruto.

"Naruto… please… calm down." He tried to comfort Naruto who moved back when Iruka tried to get close.

"Stay away from me! The names of the people on the slab at the memorial stone! You have someone there as well right?! You hate me too right, Iruka-sensei? I killed someone you cared for!" he accused as he 'cried' harder.

Just then the others arrived.

"I don't hate you Naruto! You have done nothing wrong! It wasn't your fault why those ninjas died. Please Naruto… please came back to me and calm down." He said as he moved forward and Naruto made no attempt to move away.

Iruka slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto and the boy 'cried' harder as Iruka held him close.

Everyone watched as Naruto broke down in Iruka's arms while Iruka rocked them back and forth to calm the 'crying' boy. No one else could do anything or say anything to make the while thing better. Even Sakura cried for her teammate that was crying after finding out about his true heritage and why the villager were cruel to him.

After a while of 'crying', Naruto had fallen asleep in Iruka's arms with his face still wet from all the 'crying' he did. It had been Kakashi could bent down and scooped Naruto into his arms.

"I think he earns the long rest." He said as he looked down at the child of his sensei who looked broken in his arms.

Kakashi, you and Iruka take Naruto back to his apartment. Watch over him. Shishui, you and Itachi take Sasuke home and rest up as well. Kurenai, Gai… take Sakura back to her home and let her sleep. Everyone… search the whole village for any signs of those ninjas. I want a report on my table before the sun sets tomorrow." He ordered and everyone nodded before leaving to their separate destinations.

It didn't take long for Kakashi and Iruka arrive at Naruto's home and had entered. Naruto had disabled his seals before heading to the training ground that day. Kakashi carried Naruto to his bedroom and gently laid the sleeping boy and Iruka tucked Naruto in.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Iruka's wrist and Naruto's eyes opened, revealing red eyes of the Kyuubi.

**"_Hurt my Kit again and I will find ways to kill each and every one of you and destroy this god forsaken village."_** Then Naruto closed his eyes and dropped his hand as if nothing happened.

Both adults stared in shock for a few minutes before leaving Naruto to sleep. They went to the living/dining room and sat down, not one of them broke the silence for a long time.

"Go home and get some rest, Iruka. I'll watch Naruto tonight. You can watch him in the morning if he still hasn't woken up." Kakashi said as he stood up once more after what seemed to have been forever.

The jounin had walked to Naruto's bedroom once more and closed the door behind him. Iruka sat there for a little while longer before he stood up and left. He needed rest but he was going to wake up early to make sure that if Naruto woke up, there would be food for him.

In the bedroom, Kakashi sat next to Naruto's bed and ran a hand through the sleeping boy's hair.

"You know… you and sensei look so much alike… I tried my best to protect you as you grew older but I could never be there when you needed me the most. I vowed… to keep you safe but it seemed like I failed. I failed sensei… I failed you, Naruto… I'm so sorry… As I watched you grow… I don't know when it started or how it became to be but I saw you as you and not as my sensei's son… I… I love you Naruto… I will try to protect you harder this time around." Kakashi whispered as he pulled his mask down and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

He then placed his head down on the bed and kept his hand on one of Naruto's hand. Kakashi didn't want to lose Naruto at the moment and no matter what, he would keep Naruto safe now. Whoever it was that was after him, Kakashi was going to fight them and keep Naruto close and safe.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter wrap! And if you think this will be a KaKaNaru story… Sorry but it won't be just them. Hahaha! Read and review! ^_^**


	4. Ch 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

**3. Gaara, Neji and Shikamara**

* * *

While Naruto felt Kakashi staying by his side, he had slipped into his mindscape and faced an amused looking fox.

**"Oh my… I wonder… I knew I was right the first time, Kit. I did give you all those hints before. You were just so dense back then."** Kyuubi teased and Naruto turned to a deeper shade of red.

"I… I didn't think… I thought that it was a parental thing with him…" Naruto tried but knew in his heart that it wasn't.

**"You do know that what you just said contradicted how you really think and feel, right?"** Naruto simply nodded.

**"Just as long as you know… I know that when we came back, we planned to change how we ended up in our future. But as I see it clearly, this is also a chance for you to be happy. You never got to be happy the first time around. I won't apologize since it wasn't entirely my fault but this time… Kit, you deserve to be happy. Even I know it."** Kyuubi laid his case to Naruto who looked uncertain.

**"You don't have to make a decision now. You have time still."** Kyuubi said as he smiled at Naruto and ruffled his head.

"Thanks, Kyuubi." Naruto told the fox and smiled a bit.

**"Anytime, Kit. Now get some rest. You've earned it since you just did a spectacular performance."** Both laughed.

"I did tell you I'd win that Best Actor of the Century award." Naruto said as he entered Kyuubi's cell and curled up next to the huge fox and buried his face on the warm and soft fur.

**~NEVER AGAIN~**

Unknown to Naruto, he wasn't the only one who remembered everything about the future. A certain red head had just finished visiting the rest of the Jinchuurikis and they all laughed when they came to a solid conclusion that this was Naruto's doing. And since they were all given a second chance to live, they had sworn their loyal and second lives to Naruto and vowed to come to his aid when he needed them.

Shukaku had promised that she'd behave this time and so did the rest.

Now, as he was in view of the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, he sped up stopped by the watchers to hand in his papers before entering the village and heading to the Hokage's office before looking for the blond.

When Gaara had faced Sarutobi, the old man had been stunned when he had read the papers that the boy in front of him was to stay with one Uzumaki Naruto until Gaara was summoned back home. Of course, Gaara had disciplined his father a long time ago and had the man in his submission. It stunned his siblings but they accepted it since he had opened up to them (keeping the fact that he knew the future thanks to Naruto) after he sorted out his thoughts and formulated plans to accommodate the second chance to change things.

"Well, I don't mind as long as Naruto doesn't mind. And you say you know each other?" Sarutobi asked carefully.

He knew for a fact that Naruto had never left the village. Ever. But here was a Genin from the Sand Village, claiming he and Naruto are friends.

"I assure you, Naruto will be pleased to see me. If I may take my leave now?" Gaara asked patiently.

"Alright… However, I ask that you be… careful around Naruto for a while? He just found new information about himself and he didn't take it too well." Sarutobi said with concern while Gaara simply smiled a bit.

"Knowing that blond, his already up and making ramen for breakfast. He will be fine, Hokage-sama. Have more faith in him." Gaara said before he left the office and patiently walked out the building before jumping on the rooftops and headed for Naruto's apartment.

He remembered it when Naruto had spoken of it to him many times before.

**~NEVER AGAIN~**

Meanwhile at Naruto's place, Kakashi woke up to the smell of breakfast filling the whole room. He instantly sat up and saw that Naruto was no longer in bed and made a mad dash out the room only to be welcomed with a table filled with food. He then turned and saw Naruto busy squeezing oranges into a pitcher.

"Morning." Kakashi greeted, tearing away Naruto's attention from his task.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei. Please have a seat. Breakfast is ready and the juice is nearly done." Naruto greeted back with a big and happy smile on his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile back underneath his mask and take a seat as he was told. He waited for Naruto to join him before attempting to devour the wonderful smelling food in front of him. A minute passed and Naruto sat across him and both said grace and began to eat in peace.

It couldn't be help but Kakashi kept glancing at Naruto all throughout the meal. Naruto then, finally giving up pretending to not noticed, sighed.

"I'm fine now, Kakashi-sensei… Yes, yesterday still shook me up but I thought about it as I made breakfast. You all had a good reason to keep the information from me. I still am a bit disappointed though that despite knowing what happened, these villagers don't seem to see the burden that I carry in order for them to continue to live their lives in peace." The Kyuubi inside was pouting and Naruto was laughing in his mindscape.

Before Kakashi could even say anything, the window opened and suddenly, a red head was standing behind Naruto.

"Room for one more?" the boy asked.

Naruto looked up, his eyes widen in surprise before he smiled.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed before dropping his chopsticks on the table and sprang up to hug the other.

Gaara hugged Naruto back but glared at Kakashi who shrugged.

"Of course there is room for one more. Sit down and I'll get you a bowl and utensils." Naruto ordered happily before running to the kitchen to gather what he needed.

"If I knew you have company, I would have waited at the Hokage Tower, Naruto." Gaara said as he then proceeded to ignore Kakashi who was looking at him.

Naruto came back and filled Gaara's bowl with rice.

"And I would have been pissed if you had done that. By the way, Kakashi-sensei, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is my team leader, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto introduced, which actually wasn't even necessary. For Gaara that is.

While he was in the kitchen, Kyuubi told him that Gaara knew what they did and remembered everything since Gaara had Shukaku inside him once again.

"Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang. Even in our village he is known. Glad to know that you have an able mentor, Naruto." Gaara said as he accepted the bowl of rice from Naruto and began to eat after saying grace.

"So, what brings you here? Aside from possibly hitting me later." Naruto asked with a grin which earned him a grin from Gaara as well.

"Well, changed happened and I am here to stay until I'm called home for. I had gone to visit the others and we all had a good laugh about you. Only you could have managed such a feat. Anyway, I am sure that later today your whole team will be summoned by your Hokage and will inform you that I will be temporarily joining your team while I'm here." Gaara answered Naruto who then launched himself to hug the red head.

"Yey! I have a partner while the Teme and Forehead butt heads with each other." Naruto said happily.

Kakashi was listening to the conversation and didn't like how close the two seemed. Yes, Naruto was still twelve and all but that didn't mean that someone Naruto's age ought to come and be close with the blond since Kakashi couldn't very well be his as of the moment.

He was brought out of his musing when a spider monkey came into the apartment and bumped Kakashi's head, making Naruto laugh a bit.

"Sarutobi-jiji wants you and your team in his office by ten o'clock." Said the messenger before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"There you go. The summon." Gaara said casually.

With a shrugged, Kakashi summoned Pakkun to tell Sasuke and Sakura about the meeting with the Hokage in two hours. The dog then jumped out the window and the three continued to eat in silence. Gaara and Kakashi glared at each other while Naruto pretended to not see it. Well, it didn't really last long since Naruto didn't want any conflict that was as petty and as childish as this.

"Alright, enough you two." Naruto said with a serious voice and both turned to him before bowing their heads in shame.

"Look… Sen—Kakashi… I do not know if it is love that I feel for you but I deeply care for you as well. In time, I might be able to say that I love you as well. However… I love Gaara as well. He knows me in ways that you or anyone else can only imagine. He knows well how to work around my mood swings and deal with me. So please, for now, I want you both to be civil with each other. You don't have to be friends. It would be asking the sea to disappear." Naruto requested.

It took both a few minutes to decided but both males nodded afterwards.

"Naruto, I will have you know that I will only be willing to share you with a few others. Anymore than that and I will have to get rid of them." Gaara said as he glared at Kakashi.

Naruto smiled a bit and nodded.

"Its like you know something I don't, Gaara. Will you tell me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head and smirked.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he teased the blond who pouted.

"I concede and agree with him, Naruto. I won't be willing to share you with so many others. And if you want us to be able to tolerate each other, then I will try my best." Kakashi told Naruto.

It was totally not like him but then again, Naruto was not like his usual self as well.

"On second thought, Naruto, you can skip the meeting since you already know what the Hokage wants. You can show me your favorite training spot. I think you mentioned it before that it has a nice clearing and all. Hatake-san can go to that meeting with the Uchiha and the useless one." Gaara said as he smiled at Naruto who was beaming.

Naruto turned to Kakashi with pleading eyes. Gaara felt a bit bad for the older man, knowing well that no leaving soul could ever say 'no' to Naruto's pleading look. And as expected, Kakashi sighed.

"Alright… But be sure that your are in the training ground when we get there after the meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi told Naruto who then launched himself and gave him a hug before running to his room to shower.

Kakashi turned to Gaara who hid his smirk behind his bowl.

"You knew he'd give me that look, didn't you?"

Gaara merely chuckled.

"I have a feeling it won't be the last time I'd have it used on me." Kakashi said as he finished his meal.

"If your serious about Naruto then no. It won't be the last time. And trust me, that look was not half how it would be when he wants something bigger than just skipping out on meetings." Gaara told the other and placed down his chop sticks.

Both sighed before standing up and worked together to clean the table.

"By the way, how many others do you think will…" Kakashi trailed off as Gaara sighed.

"Aside from you and me, there are three others. And some of our friends will be.. clingy to Naruto when they visit." Gaara was thinking of Utakata, Yugito, Yagura, and Fu. There was no doubt in Gaara's mind that Yugito would mother Naruto when she came to visit him.

No matter how much Gaara tried, it was a bit too late to have saved Fukai. Even the others tried to help but Fukai was adamant that he didn't want another chance. He had enough and even if Naruto would be able to change things, the fact that he could still remember his first set of past, Fukai just didn't want it at all. He had requested that he be killed and his bijuu was placed inside a gourd much like Gaara's and buried deep into the Earth so that no one would be able to use it.

There was no doubt in Gaara's mind that Naruto knew that Guuki was deep down beneath the Earth and Fukai no longer was among the living. It was better left unspoken since Naruto would most likely feel bad that Fukai chose to end his second life rather than try to forge a better one.

When Naruto came out of his bedroom, he was dressed in black pants, a white shirt with a black vest bearing the insignia of the Uzumaki clan on his back. The minus of the orange made Naruto look far more captivating than the first time (for Gaara).

"You guys cleaned up? Sorry! I just got excited." Naruto apologized but both shook their heads.

"It's fine Naruto." Gaara said and smiled at the blond.

"If you didn't act the way you did, it would have worried us a bit." Kakashi added and chuckled.

Naruto blushed a bit before shaking his head to run to the door and wear his sandals.

"Come on!" he called for them as he led them all out his small apartment.

Kakashi bid the two and headed back to his apartment to shower and change before the meeting. Naruto and Gaara then walked the streets and Gaara listened to Naruto as the blond pointed at anything and everything they passed by. They took their time walking to Naruto's favorite training ground where there was a small river on the side.

"Ne… Gaara… How are—"

"They are all fine, Naruto. And they will thank you personally when they come to visit you soon." Gaara cut him off and smiled.

Naruto gave him a sincere smile and both admired the scenery before them for a little while in peace.

**~NEVER AGAIN~**

Two hours later, Sasuke and Sakura were outside the Hokage's office and wondered why they were called for. If it was about what had happened the day before, they wondered if they would be vowed to secrecy or something. However, both were brought out of their musings when Kakashi appeared and greeted them.

"Yo."

"Sensei, why are we here? And where is Naruto?" Sakura asked instantly.

"Well, we are hear because we were summoned by the Hokage and as for Naruto, he is showing the reason why we are summoned around the village. We will meet up with them after." He told them and turned to knock on the door.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a bit before following their sensei inside the office.

The Hokage had sighed when he saw that Naruto was not present.

"I guess Naruto already knows, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Yes, the guest came while we were having breakfast and Naruto had taken it upon himself to show the boy around." Kakashi explained and got a nod.

"Very well then… I called to inform you that for the time being, you will have a temporary member while he is residing here. Sabaku no Gaara of the Sand Village will be a member of Team 7 and I expect that he will be watched and cared for. The boy is the youngest son of the Kazekage of the Sand Village and if anything ever happened to him, Konoha will face a very powerful enemy. I do not want it to happen so make sure that nothing happens. As for why he is here, the note that I got from the Kazekage merely stated that Gaara had been wanting to visit Naruto who is a close friend of his. The Kazekage head wore down after months of tor—nagging from his son and finally allowed him to come. Gaara will return to Sand when his father calls him back." The Sandaime explained while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura gaped.

Kakashi didn't know that the red head that he met earlier was an important person. But then again, it didn't change the fact that Kakashi would be having multiple arguments with him in the future. Not that it would turn into a fight, just heated arguments.

Sasuke on the other hand was very troubled. How the hell did the Dobe know such a person? A son of a Kazekage of all people! Not only had the Dobe tried to save his life yesterday, show off that he had skills better than Sasuke, now he had friends in high places?! Sasuke just mentally cursed.

Sakura was another story.

She wondered what kind of boy Gaara was and how he was friends with Naruto. She began to come up with an image of a polite, quiet, and cute little boy. Polite and quiet since they were told that Gaara was a son of a Kazekage. So obviously, the boy would have manners. Little because the Sandaime said that Gaara was the youngest son. Sakura knew that Naruto had little to no friends their age and was closer to children like the Sandaime's grandson and those two others that was with the Honorable Grandson most of the time if Naruto wasn't around. But then again, she was conflicted with the question of just how old this guest was. She wanted to know but didn't have the courage to ask. Well, she'd find out later on anyway.

After a few more warnings from the Hokage, the three bowed and left the office and made their way to the training area where Kakashi said Naruto and the guest would be at.

~NEVER AGAIN~

While waiting, Naruto had convinced Gaara to play with him. Naruto had taught Gaara the Shadow Clone Jutsu before and both had made five others. A game of dodge ball with a Rasengan as the ball. All six Gaara's were in the middle while three Naruto's were on opposite sides. If Naruto got all clones to disappear it would be Gaara's turn using a sand ball instead.

While they were playing, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had arrived and were watching in shock as they saw the game being played in front of them.

Kakashi didn't know that Naruto could make solid clones and have them able to stay this long. However, as he watched more carefully, he was left stunned when he finally recognized the ball being used to defeat the guest: a Rasengan. It was a technique created by the Yondaime when he was alive. Now he was seeing it again and Kakashi felt so pleased that the technique was being utilized by Naruto, even if it was for a game. The fact that Naruto could make it was enough proof that the blond was far stronger than he showed everyone.

The game was near its end when Gaara finally used one of his clones as a bat to hit the ball to the river and turn to the other three who were watching them.

Naruto turned to where Gaara was looking and smiled when he saw Kakashi.

"Hey! How was the meeting?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled back and made his way to the other two, knowing well that Sasuke and Sakura would follow.

"It was as Gaara-kun had said. The Hokage had called us to inform us that from today til he is called back, Sabaku no Gaara would be a member of Team 7." Kakashi said with a cheerful tone.

Sasuke was mentally cursing once more when he saw that their temporary member was stronger than him. Those clones were something Sasuke couldn't even do as of yet! And how the HELL (again) did the Dobe learn such a technique _before_ him?!

Sakura was staring. The boy in questions was roughly about their age. And despite the black rings on his eyes, the boy was handsome. He had an air about him that screamed 'power and mystery'. He stood tall and was somewhat like Sasuke, quiet and aloof.

While they were watching the scenery, Naruto had updated Gaara with a few changes that he had done in Konoha. Gaara had found out that instead of Uchiha Itachi murdering his clan, Naruto had done it instead and had never been caught. Not that it was a surprised. Gaara would have been disappointed if Naruto DID get caught.

"Gaara, these are the rest of Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura, this is Gaara of the Sand Village." Naruto introduced with a big smile.

Gaara eyed the other two before scoffing.

"A spoiled brat and a useless kunoichi with a massive forehead. Too bad you didn't get the male Hyuuga and that Nara kid instead, Naruto. A Byakugan user, A strategist, and you as a close combat fighter, you'd be the strongest team when you enter the Chuunin exams." Gaara commented which ticked the other two off.

Naruto just chuckled while Kakashi just fished out his book from his jacket pocket.

"Well, since we don't have any missions yet, you four can have the day off to get to know each other. Tomorrow, we'll do a few D rank missions to warm up." Kakashi said as he them vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Gaara knew that Kakashi didn't want to be around to have to play referee for them since Gaara was outspoken about Sasuke and Sakura.

The moment the jounin was gone, Sasuke glared at Gaara before throwing a kunai at him out of nowhere. But to the raven's shock, a shield of sand appeared out of nowhere and shielded Gaara and Naruto from the 'attack'.

"Correction, a weak and spoiled brat." Gaara said as he turned to Naruto who chuckled once more.

"Gaara, Sasuke isn't weak. He is a new graduate Genin as Sakura so they both don't know much yet. I've told you that the Academy hasn't really taught much that should be more important to the survival of its ninjas. The genins learn them when they have their jounins and trained out of the academy in between C and D rank missions." Naruto explained, totally ignored what Sasuke had just done.

"Besides, Sakura is only lackadaisical since she uses her time on less significant cause while the teme goes about with an opulent air about him. Give them time and they'll get better." Naruto said, defending yet insulting them at the same time.

The clueless look on Sakura and Sasuke's face was enough to make Gaara understand what those two were like the first time. He had never liked the Uchiha the first time since he was selfish, self-important, and a bigger asshole than Kankuro was. The girl had always appeared as shallow to him. And his thoughts of her remain the same til now.

While Gaara was deep in thought, Sasuke and Sakura were trying to piece together Naruto's words. They felt the same thing they did when they all have introduced themselves to each other. Naruto had somehow insulted them before and it was the same way now. But like before, they just couldn't say how they were insulted.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his heel and left the training ground. Sakura had left instantly after Sasuke, leaving the two boys alone. Naruto then turned to Gaara and placed his hands on his hips.

"Will you tell me just who else will be joining our little harem? Even the Kyuubi is laughing at me since I known not who. He won't tell me." Naruto said in a whining tone.

Gaara shook his head and laughed a bit.

"You will find out in time, Naruto. Besides, it would be best that you do NOT know so that you would be able to see how their feelings for you bloom. Just like how mine and Kakashi's feelings for you did." Gaara said as he cupped one of Naruto's cheeks and smiled.

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the touch.

"Fine. I won't ask anymore." Naruto gave in and smiled back at Gaara before both left the training field and headed for the village square to show Gaara around more.

It didn't take an hour before the rest of the rookie twelve to find out about the temporary member of Team 7. Sakura had gone to tell Ino. Both then ran into Tenten and Lee, followed by Kiba who was walking Akamaru. The group became bigger when Shikamaru came with Chouji, followed by Neji and Hinata. Sasuke had gone home since he was sulking and cursing under his breath. The last one who came was Shino, but that was only coincidence since the boy had just finished running an errand for his father.

Everyone had gathered at the Chouji's family restaurant for lunch and talked about the guest.

Neji listened even if he didn't show he was interested. He had only gone out since Hinata originally wanted to buy flowers from Ino's flower shop.

"I swear, Naruto changed!" Sakura told them and Ino was actually nodding.

"I agree. Remember how Naruto had slammed Sakura on the table? Akamaru had jumped into my jacket and shivered in fright!" Kiba added.

"Naruto would not have done it if Sakura had not dared to attack him. We all know that Naruto is forgiving and had always allowed Sakura to push him around. But did you all really think that Naruto wouldn't one day just ran out of patience? The village hates him and I know you all can see it. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Why they hate him is still a mystery but I'm sure that eventually we'd all find out why. However, for the meantime, whoever this friend of Naruto is, I already approve of him since Sakura did say that the Hokage said it himself that he is good friends with Naruto. That's enough for me." Shikamaru spoke, longer than normal but he only did when he was making a point.

Neji, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino understood immediately while the rest took a little while to process what the strategist just shared.

"W-w-well, if S-s-Sakura-san said that N-N-Naruto is g-g-good friends with the ninja from Sand, t-then its f-f-fine with me too." Hinata said, trying hard to control her stutter when it came to talking about Naruto. They all knew that she had a huge crush on the blond, only Naruto was oblivious to it.

"Oh there's another thing..." Sakura remembered how Naruto spoke.

"We introduced each other when our sensei came and Naruto was using words that even I didn't recognize. I didn't have time to go to the library and the dictionary I have at home is small and limited." Sakura said which made Neji and Shikamaru raised their brows.

Naruto used big words?

"And what words did he use, Sakura?" Tenten asked and got nods from the rest.

Sakura tried her best to remember what they were.

"Well, he used the word cognize, ostentate, and cacophonic during introduction. And today he used lackadaisical and opulent." She said and Shikamaru snorted in amusement while Neji hid his smirk behind his bowl of rice.

The rest looked clueless and Kiba looked like he was having mental bleeding after the third word was given.

"Cognize means being aware of a fact or a specific piece of information." Neji said as he lowered his now empty bowl.

Sounds of awe were heard from the others.

"Can you tell us how he used the rest of those words?" Shino spoke up and Sakura nodded.

"Naruto used the word ostentate when he said that he 'tend to disfavor those who attempt to _ostentate_ skills and talents that should be noticed by others on their own accord and not by pointing it out by themselves'." She explained and this time Shikamaru answered.

"Ostentate means to display proudly or act pretentiously. And before anyone of you ask, cacophonic means having unpleasant sounds. But I can already guess that Naruto meant that someone was being too loud or making annoying and unnecessary noise."

Sakura and Ino both blushed hard knowing well now that it was directed at them, Sakura mostly since she was on the same team as Naruto.

"Well, how about that lacka-whatever word and opalunt?" Kiba asked.

"It's lackadaisical. Its another term for someone who is slow. And its opulent, not opalunt. And it means use is nearly the same as ostentate. Someone who is superior or acts superior. And no doubt this was aimed for Uchiha. It suits him." Neji commented as he drank his tea while Chouji and Kiba laughed. Shikamaru snorted while the rest sans Ino and Sakura chuckled lightly.

"I think its safe to say that Naruto has been hiding a great deal of himself. With just his words alone, I don't think his as stupid as he showed everyone. He obviously isn't weak at all." Tenten said and got nods from the others.

Neji was already thinking of verifying for himself if Naruto really was as different as Sakura made the blond to be. After a few more minutes, Neji reminded Hinata that she had lessons still and that they should return to their compound soon. The heiress nodded and then both bid everyone good bye before leaving the restaurant.

Hinata went to her lessons while Neji decided to walked around the village. Not because he hoped that he'd run into Naruto and the guest.

Not at all.

He just thought he'd walked around since he didn't really have much else to do.

And as he was nearing the village square, he could see the head with blond hair with someone who had red hair, standing around the square while the blond was pointing at a few stores to the red head.

To Neji's surprise, he saw Naruto smiling and laughing so carefree with the other as if nothing was wrong with the world. Never before had he seen Naruto laugh or even _smile_ the way he did that moment. It was as if Naruto had finally taken off a mask that he wore in front of everyone for some reason simply because he was with someone who _knew_ him well.

Naruto turned and saw Neji, smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Neji." Naruto greeted the other with a bright smile that Neji couldn't help but return a smile back.

"Hello Naruto. We heard from Sakura that you have a temporary team member. She was telling Ino and everyone else just happened to run into each other." Neji said and the other two chuckled.

"No surprise there. Neji, this is my good friend Gaara. His from Sunagakure. Gaara, this is Hyuuga Neji. One of the best fighters and levelheaded genins to have graduate this year." Naruto praised which made Neji blush slightly. Naruto missed it but Gaara saw it and smirked.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." Gaara said and nodded his head as greeting and Neji nodded back.

"His skills with his clan's techniques and his skills in using their Byakugan is very estimable, Gaara." Naruto praised some more which just made Neji blush some more.

Gaara finally laughed a bit which made Naruto look at his friend in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" Naruto asked, obviously oblivious to how Neji looked.

"It's not because you were saying something funny, Naruto. If you keep praising him, I worry if his face goes a deeper shade of red as his is also sporting." Gaara explained and Naruto turned to Neji who indeed got redder when Gaara pointed out that he was red faced at the moment.

However, it seemed that Naruto was still Naruto and was not on the same wave length as Gaara and Neji were.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Neji, are you all right? Are you feeling okay? Are you having a fever? You should be resting and not walking about if so." Naruto fired question after question and actually scolded Neji who just wanted the ground to open up that moment and swallow him. Gaara was not helping since the red head was laughing at Naruto who was worrying for Neji.

Neji reassured Naruto that he was fine and excused himself as he said that he needed to head back to the Hyuuga compound for some chore. The Hyuuga didn't even wait to hear Naruto bid him good bye and just ran off. As he made his way back to the compound, Neji had verified for himself that Naruto indeed had been hiding his true self. Neji smiled as he realized that he got to see a part of the real Naruto that day, even if it was brief.

"Do you think Neji is really fine? He was acting a bit weird." Naruto said with a worried tone which made Gaara laugh once more.

Naruto didn't bother to ask Gaara why he was laughing this time and just shrugged.

They continued with the tour of the village until they ran into Shikamaru who was just leaving the Akimichi restaurant.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called out happily as he led Gaara closer to the other.

"Hey Naruto. And this must be the new temporary member then. Sakura told us earlier. Really, that girl is so troublesome. Kept saying unnecessary things the whole while." Shikamaru grumbled which made Naruto chuckle.

"Yes, this is Gaara from Sunagakure. Gaara, this is Nara Shikamaru. His one of the best strategist of this genin batch. His smart and loves to play shogi. Don't challenge him. He'll win under three minutes." Naruto said as he grumbled the last part which made Gaara smirk and Shikamaru chuckle.

"Only if its you, Naruto. Lee actually lasts seven minutes when he challenges me." The Nara teased and Naruto grumbled something about Fuzzy Brows.

"Whatever… I never really like shogi though its fun watching you play against Neji. You guys take forever to end." Naruto shared and got another chuckle from Shikamaru.

"Well its Neji we're talking about." Naruto nodded at the comment.

"True. Gaara, I told you earlier that Neji was one of the levelheaded ones who graduated right. Shikamaru here is a genius. He comes off as a bit fainéant and an insouciant… but his mind is amazing." Naruto praised Shikamaru who blushed at the compliment.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk just a bit more. Naruto still had that ability to get under people's skins (in a good way of course) without even trying.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll see his skills while I'm here." Gaara simply said and got an enthusiastic nod from Naruto.

Shikamaru was blushing and trying his best to kill down the hotness that was creeping into his face. Naruto was praising him to his friend and he was stunned that Naruto actually saw pass the laziness that everyone else saw (except for Chouji of course). And as he thought about Naruto's choice of words, Sakura had been honest when she told them that Naruto had been using uncommon words. Fainéant? Insouciant? Just how expanded was Naruto's vocabulary? Shikamaru didn't think of using such words himself. Too troublesome when most people in their village wouldn't probably know the meaning if he did.

"Well, I'll see you both around. I better get home or else my mom will yell at me again for ditching chores." Shikamaru said as bid the other two a good bye.

Naruto had gained Shikamaru's respect when they were still in the Academy. The blond's determination and his capacity to forgive people was astounding. Even if the villagers were nasty to him, Naruto still wanted to protect them. In his book, Naruto was a saint that should only exist in fairy tales. But he was real and Shikamaru had been praised by this blond saint.

"Alright then. We'll see you around, Shika." Naruto waved happily and Gaara nodded.

Shikamaru was glad that he already turned his back and just gave Naruto a wave as he walked off. That way, Naruto wouldn't see the deeper blush that Shikamaru had on his face now.

When the two were left alone, Naruto turned to Gaara with a narrowed look.

"When you mentioned earlier about me not having Neji and Shika as teammates, you were not really referring to them as just teammates were you?" he asked carefully and Gaara simply smirked at the blond.

"Maybe… Maybe not… Who knows what I actually meant, Naruto. I used them both earlier as exampled to the Uchiha and the useless one because I remember that both of them were the best of your group the first time around. Yes, you have that taijutsu specialist, the weapons specialist, and two trackers, but the Hyuuga and the Nara were more skilled and intelligent than the rest." Gaara said as he praised and covered his tracks, knowing well that Naruto would still not get the hint.

"Oh… okay then. Let's go and see Iruka-sensei. I want you to meet him." Naruto said with a bubbly tone.

Gaara was right and Shukaku was already laughing inside him, no doubt the Kyuubi was laughing as well. Naruto was not only adorable, strong, had a heart of gold, but his naivety was really just as outstanding. Even with a second chance, Naruto was still dense when it came to matters of the heart and feelings.

And it was one thing Gaara knew that the rest would come to love (if they don't love it already) about the ball of sunshine.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter wrap! And they appear! Just one more to go and Naruto's Harem will be complete. Hahaha! What do you guys think? Read and review! ^_^**


	5. Ch 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

**3. Didn't See That One Coming, Did You?**

* * *

The next day, as promised, Kakashi had a line up of D rank missions around the village. To make the list vanish faster, he pair the four up and gave them two tasks each. Sasuke and Sakura were to weed out Old Man Sanji's garden and paint Lord Niou's fence. Gaara and Naruto were to catch Tora and clean Old Lady Nami's basement.

Normally, this would have been a good idea. However, Sasuke didn't like the fact that he would be stuck with just Sakura the whole time and the Dobe was off with the red head. Sasuke still hated the fact that those two could create solid clones before he did. He tried to convince his brother and Shishui to teach him but both refused and told him to ask his jounin sensei if he really wanted to learn.

As they were in the middle of weeding the garden, it occurred to Sasuke that the other two would most definitely be using clones to make their works faster.

If Sasuke only knew how right he was.

**~Never Again~**

Catching Tora had not taken long since Gaara used his sand to capture the cat. The cat had behaved after Naruto glared at the cat with red eyes. To say the least, the cat never attempted to leave its residence ever again.

Then to get the basement cleaned up faster, both created two clones each and finished sorting out the contents that had been dumped there. Old Lady Nami had even prepared them a pitcher of juice when they came up an hour later, telling her that the whole place is clean and organized.

They told her that they had found hundreds of old photos and had placed them inside an old trunk for her to look over when she had time. They also had changed the light bulb to make sure that it would be brighter, fixed the stairs, and got rid of all the rats that were residing there. The lady couldn't believe that they did more than what she had asked for and smiled at them. She had heard about how the other villagers treated Naruto and felt bad that they all hated him. Well, luckily, she wasn't one of them.

Old Nami asked if they could bring the trunk of pictures up so she could look at them while they were still there. Since they didn't have anything else to do, they decided to stay. And Old Nami had told them stories about the pictures that she had to them.

Naruto and Gaara laughed lightly when she told them about her late husband, Zoro and the many misadventures they both had when they were teenagers. None of them noticed that they had spent the whole afternoon away until Kakashi came to fetch the other two when the office said that both had not returned from their last task.

"I'm sure those who aren't even finished yet." Sakura said as she sneered behind the jounin.

Nami wanted to hit the girl with her cane but knew a better way to make the rude girl shut her mouth.

"Oh no… on the contrary, they had finished up an hour after they started. They had done more than just clean my basement really. They had told me that they found old photos of mine and I had them bring it up. I made them juice and told them stories about the old photos they have found for me. I am very grateful to those two to have returned my treasures to me." Nami told Kakashi and the other two.

Sakura dropped her jaw.

Everyone knew Old Lady Nami had _way_ too much things in her basement. But Naruto and Gaara finished in an hour? They probably made clones for sure. And that was cheating. She smirked to herself when the two boys came out.

"If you both have nothing to do tomorrow after, come over again and I'll tell you about the time when Sanji tried to challenge Zoro in running but ended up tripping before he could even speak his challenge." She told Naruto and Gaara who nodded with a smile.

**~Never Again~**

When the whole group was walking towards the Assignment office, Sakura spoke up.

"You both cheated and made clones to work faster." She said with a smug voice. Both Sasuke and Kakashi knew it was a bad move.

"Cheated? I didn't know that we weren't allowed to make sure we end our task faster." Gaara said as he turned to Naruto.

"It's not really cheating. She says it is because she can't do it. Most probably, if she attempts to even make _one_, she would pass out for sure." Naruto said as he smiled at Gaara.

Sakura was not angry and red in the face. How dare Naruto insult her. She made a move to punch him but was stopped by Naruto herself and slammed not only her face but her whole body to the ground this time.

"I warned you before didn't I? Attack me and I would not hesitate to kill you at all. I would think you are an enemy nin and will not even give you time to attempt any form of explanation. This will be your final warning, Haruno Sakura. Next time, I will not be so lenient on you." Naruto said with a cheerful tone and smile before starting to walk again with Gaara by his side.

Kakashi sighed and knew that Naruto was trying his best to not lose his temper. Sasuke gaped at the retreating Naruto for a few moments before turning to help Sakura get back on her feet.

"You idiot! It seems that you didn't learn anything the first time he slammed you down. I'm warning you, do it again and I won't even stop him from killing you, you worthless kunoichi." Sasuke hissed at her before following his sensei who had began walking after Naruto and Gaara while he stuck his nose in his damn book.

Sakura had tears on her eyes. Not only did Naruto threaten to kill her if she stepped out of line one more time, but both her sensei and Sasuke didn't seem to care. And Sasuke called her useless. She was limping as he back and legs hurt when Naruto slammed her to the ground. She had totally forgotten about the incident because she was angry that Naruto was so blunt in pointing out that she wouldn't be able to even make a clone.

After making their report, Sasuke went home while Kakashi went with Naruto and Gaara to Ichiraku's. Sakura walked home alone and cried herself to sleep after having a quick dinner. She was mentally slapping herself for ruining a good day by opening her mouth and attempting to hit Naruto. She vowed to watch herself less she end up dead.

**~Never Again~**

For three weeks, Team 7 had done D rank missions and training. Kyuubi did his best to keep his thoughts away from Naruto when he felt Isobu coming. The future Mizukage was fast approaching and wondered how he'd greet Naruto.

As the sun rose up, Naruto shifted on his bed only to feel that he was no longer alone. He knew that Gaara was beside him but the body next to him felt smaller somehow. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and turned to whoever was beside him. It took a while before Naruto's mind processed the information and fact that Yagura was sleeping in between him and Gaara.

Speaking of Gaara, Naruto looked and saw that the red head wasn't there. And before he could move to get up, the bathroom door opened and Gaara stepped out with nothing but a white towel on. Naruto tried to hold back from the delectable site in front of him.

"I see your awake. Be careful not to wake the sleeping one. He came about two hours ago by the way. He was so exhausted. Yagura must have spent three days running non stop to get here." Gaara said as he pulled out some clothes of Naruto to wear.

He was feeling a bit lazy to go and get his own at the other end of the bedroom. He pulled out a white shirt that had Naruto's family symbol at the back. And since Gaara had always been on the feminine side, Naruto's shirt was a bit too loose on him. He wore the shirt and went to his own bag to pull out underwear and pants. And as Gaara was torturing Naruto, the said blond was trapped in bed with the sleeping jinchuuriki of the three tailed demon turtle.

Naruto then shifted slowly to get out so he could use the bathroom and after a few minutes, he successfully got free and ran to piss. He proceeded to shower while he was there and ten minutes later, he was out, got dressed and gave Gaara a morning kiss.

"Should we make breakfast while he sleeps? I'm sure he'd be hungry when he wakes." Gaara suggested as he placed a quick peck on Naruto's lips that curled upward.

Naruto held Gaara's hand as he led them out his bedroom and went to the kitchen. In the middle of his cooking, Kakashi came and gave Naruto a warm kiss on the forehead. Naruto smiled at the man.

"I brought eggs and bacon." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto the plastic bag he was carrying.

"Please set the table for four then. Gaara, check if Yagura is awake. If not, wake him." Naruto said and both nodded.

When Gaara went to the bedroom, Kakashi turned to Naruto with a raised brow.

"And who is Yagura?"

Naruto smiled.

"Yagura is the three tailed demon turtle's jinchuuriki. He is also the next potential Mizukage." Naruto told Kakashi who looked surprised.

"And he is here because?"

Naruto shrugged this time.

"I'm not really sure why his here. Gaara told me that Yagura arrived two hours ago while I was asleep. I woke up with him asleep next to me. Gaara had showered then when I woke up and told me." Naruto explained and got a nod from Kakashi.

Cooking breakfast had breezed through and now they were just waiting for Gaara and Yagura to come out. When they did, a small child like boy came out, rubbing his eyes and yawned. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you like your rest?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Yagura pouted and sat next to Naruto and laid his head on Naruto's lap.

"I could have slept longer. But the smell of breakfast was too good to resist." Yagura said and got chuckles from Gaara and Naruto.

It was just then that Yagura noticed that it weren't just them. He sat up instantly and glared at the one eyed jounin.

"Yagura, this is Hatake Kakashi. Jounin sensei of Team 7. Gaara and I are on Team 7. Kakashi, like I explained earlier, this is Yagura." Kakashi nodded.

Yagura stayed quiet for a bit before pouting.

"How come Gaara is on your team? He is from Suna right?" Yagura asked and Naruto nodded.

"Your right. But Gaara is staying here until he is needed back in Suna. To keep him busy and somewhat entertained, the Hokage decided to place him on my Team while his here."

This caused Yagura to pout further.

"So, if I ask the Hokage later after I give him the message scroll from Kirigakure, and he approves, I can be on your team too?" Yagura asked seriously once more.

Kakashi sweat dropped but Naruto just smiled.

"If he approves. But aren't you supposed to be at Kiri with your own team?" Naruto asked curiously.

Yagura hid his face behind the bowl in front of him. Gaara chuckled as he began to eat as well. Naruto and Kakashi had a feeling that their day was going to be long.

Yagura, despite being mature than most, acted like a child with Naruto and mature when talking to Gaara. From Kakashi's point of view, it was like Naruto was playing with a younger brother. The pale grey haired boy kept clinging to Naruto as they made their way to the Hokage tower after breakfast.

It stunned Kakashi a bit when Naruto explained that like him being the nine tailed demon fox and Yagura being the three tailed demon turtle, Gaara was like them too. Inside Gaara was the One Tailed Demon Tanuki and Kakashi was even more surprised when Naruto told him that there were others like them. This made the jounin wonder how Naruto met them when he was sure that the blond had never left the village before.

**~Never Again~**

And as expected (by Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi), Yagura asked the Hokage to stay with Naruto as well. The old man sighed in frustration. The message scroll told Hiruzen that Yagura was to stay in Konoha for the next three months and under Naruto's supervision. It seemed that, no matter how mature a child can be, they would still be that, a child.

Yagura had thrown a tantrum just to get the Mizukage to let him go.

"Kakashi, I'm really sorry but you will have to have another temporary member. The message says that Yagura is to stay with Naruto and be watched by him. But it seems that its not a bother to Naruto." Sarutobi said as he smirked at Naruto who was holding a happy Yagura.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't mind. But I would need more jobs if Yagura and Gaara stay with me. I do need to feed them." Naruto said and Sarutobi chuckled.

"The Mizukage is paying you Naruto to watch Yagura for the next three months. So you don't have to worry about money for food. And I'll be sending Gai with Lee later to give you an additional bed for your guest. I'm sure Yagura would stay with you and all." He told Naruto who nodded.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto said and smiled.

The old man already knew that before him were jinchuurikis and that all three would be under one roof.

But before Sarutobi could speak again, the door opened and Naruto, Gaara, and Yagura turned to see a very angry Utakata standing there.

"You cheater! You left in the dead of night to get here before me!" the brown haired male said as he glared at Yagura who was clinging on to Naruto who sweat dropped.

Since they had a second chance, Utakata had killed his sensei, Harusame, and both he and Yagura had told the Mizukage that they would like to be placed on the same team and be left alone. They didn't have a jounin as a sensei but had assured the Mizukage it was alright. Besides, with two jinchuurikis in one team, no sensei would last long.

Utakata gave Sarutobi a message scroll and the old man had a feeling that he already knew what was inside. Ten seconds into reading the new scroll, he sighed. He was right.

"Well, it seems that Naruto will have not one but two guests aside from Gaara. The Mizukage also sends you Naruto Yagura's teammate, Utakata." Sarutobi tried to explained but stopped when the taller male had wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him away from Yagura.

"You really didn't think I'd let you hog Naruto-sama all to yourself, did you?" Utakata glared at Yagura who crossed his arms and pouted.

Naruto sighed, Gaara snickered and Kakashi stared. Was this Utakata part of the three Gaara had spoken to him about? He hoped not.

"Sarutobi-jiji, I'm sure you know what we are, right?" the old man nodded.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei knows as well." Naruto said as he then turned to his sensei slash secret lover (to the village at least).

"Sensei, Utakata is the Six Tailed Demon Slug. As you can probably tell by now, he is also from Kiri. He and Yagura are like brothers to me. And I hope that you won't mind having them around for a while." Naruto said with a tone that was pleading for the man to please just say yes.

Kakashi turned to Gaara who just smirked. He knew that the red head knew that Kakashi would give in for sure. The silver haired jounin sighed and dropped his head.

"I don't mind having them around, Naruto. As long as you keep them both in check and they don't cause trouble. If they do, it would be on you." Kakashi said calmly and got a thankful smile from his beloved blond.

A few more instructions like Sarutobi telling Naruto that he'd be sending _six _new futons and have Gai and Lee just take out Naruto's bed to make room since Naruto didn't want to leave his apartment at all. Naruto, Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura thanked the Hokage before following the jounin out the office and out the building.

"Alright, officially, both are under you Naruto and not me so they aren't really part of Team 7. But if they come along, they will be expected to participate in whatever missions and trainings we do. Understood?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Good, come to the bridge in two hours and well start the D rank missions then. It'll give you time to show them around a bit before we do our tasks." He told Naruto once more before vanishing.

Naruto knew that Kakashi didn't like the situation at all. It was one thing to have Gaara there but to have Utakata and Yagura with him as well was just killing his 'Naruto Time' like Hell.

"Alright you two, lets go back to the apartment to leave Utakata's things and prepare for the futons to arrive." Naruto instructed and the three nodded and followed Naruto back to the blond's home.

~Never Again~

Two hours later, Naruto, Gaara, Yagura, and Utakata arrived at the bridge. Sasuke was already there and so was Sakura. Yagura and Utakata glared at the other two who one glared back while the other took a step back.

"Enough you two. Those are my teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Both of you, these are Yagura and Utakata, shinobis from Kirigakure. They will be here for the next three months and will be staying with me. So, to keep the peace, if you have nothing good to say to each other, don't say anything at all." Naruto said with a smile on his face that made Sakura shiver. Sasuke merely nodded and shrugged.

Kakashi came and told them that they would be doing a C rank mission that day. Naruto looked at Kakashi in surprise. He knew that it was roughly about this time that they escorted Tazuna to the Wave Country. They would be leaving in three days so they were to pack for at least a week's worth of supplies. Till they leave, they would not be doing D rank missions.

"Will they be going with you Naruto?" Kakashi asked and got a nod.

"I won't be leaving them in my apartment alone and unsupervised. Both of them can't cook and might end up poisoning themselves if they attempted. Worse case scenario, they'd burn down the apartment. They will come and they might end up useful to help train Sasuke and Sakura with chakra control. Despite how they young they both look, both of them have done about 156 D rank missions, 48 C ranks, 29 B ranks and 9 A rank missions all in all." Naruto praised the two who beamed at him.

Sasuke gaped at the information. Those weak looking ninjas had done A rank missions already?! And how come Naruto knows them?! This was not making Sasuke's day any better! Not at all.

A few more words from Kakashi and he dismissed them. And before he vanished, he told Naruto that he'd be coming over for dinner. Naruto simply chuckled as he placed a peck on Kakashi's cheek before the man left. Truly, it amazed Naruto how patient Kakashi was with him. at the moment, he was in a body of a twelve year old boy. And Kakashi was about twenty-five to twenty-eight. The man was obviously sexually frustrated. How he dealt with it the first time, Naruto didn't want to know but he just smiled.

**~Never Again~**

Just after lunch, Gai and Lee came with the futons and were introduced properly to Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura. To say that the three were stunned was an understatement.

Gai and Lee's antics made the three step back and hide behind Naruto a bit, even Gaara.

The red head did not see this side of Lee before when he met the green jumpsuit taijutsu master during the chuunin exams. And now that he had met him on a lighter setting, Gaara felt that he would have wanted to have met Lee at the chuunin exams instead. But what was done is done.

After a few 'youthful' words from Gai, Naruto and the others sighed in relief when both green jumpsuit wearing pair left.

"Those two scare me with their 'youthfulness'." Yagura said as he shivered lightly.

Utakata nodded as well before he clung to Naruto once more.

"Let's go out and see the village, Naruto-sama!" he whined and both Naruto and Gaara chuckled before nodding.

**~Never Again~**

Again, it did NOT shock Naruto and Gaara when the rest of the rookie twelve found out about Naruto's additional guests.

Gaara noticed how Neji and Shikamaru kept glaring at Utakata who was being way too close to Naruto for their liking. Gaara didn't have a problem with it since he knew that those two were like brothers to Naruto and nothing more. So the whole silent jealousy the other two were having entertained Gaara so much. He wondered though… how the last one would appear and make his presence known to Naruto.

Yagura had taunted Utakata and was now running around to stay away from the pissed Saiken jinchuuriki while Naruto sighed.

They all had a lovely picnic at Naruto's favorite training ground with everyone sans Sasuke (which did not surprise everyone). Naruto was reading a scroll that he had accidentally pack while the rest were talking amongst each other. Gaara sat quietly beside Naruto who was reading while Yagura was still running from Utakata.

The rest of the rookie twelve were amused by the running shinobis.

"Waaaah Naruto-sama! Help! Utakata won't stop throwing rocks at me!" Yagura yelled and Naruto didn't even looked up from his reading.

"Utakata, stop throwing rocks at Yagura." He said in a fatherly kind of tone.

"But he started it!" Utakata defended as he kept throwing rocks at Yagura who dodged them.

"Yagura, stop taunting Utakata." Naruto spoke again and the rest couldn't help but snicker.

Gaara noticed that both Neji and Shikamaru relaxed now. He was sure that both got the message that the two guests were like family to Naruto and didn't hold any romantic feelings for the blond.

After a few more minutes, Naruto finished reading the scroll and kept it in the bag Gaara had brought with him. Yagura and Utakata finally exhausted themselves and went to sleep on Naruto's lap. Gaara smiled a bit as he moved a bit to make room of Yagura to sleep peacefully in.

"Naruto, who are they exactly?" Shikamaru asked and everyone waited for Naruto to answer.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping ninjas on his lap and smiled a bit.

"They are like the family I never had. Somewhat… they are like me. Outcast of their village and hated for reasons that was beyond their control. I lost my innocence when I realized that the longer I try to pretend I didn't see what was in front of me, the longer I'd condemn myself to a life of darkness. Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura are like my family. Along with five others, we would be the strangest yet the perfect family. We know how each other feels because we know who we are. We know the sacrifices that we do in order to keep our villages alive and sleep peacefully at night. We know, even if others don't, how hard it is to be who we are simply because most don't want to understand that what we do is more dangerous than of a dozen SSS rank missions put together." He said with a voice that broke everyone.

They all watched as Naruto ran his fingers through the hairs of the two sleeping ninjas on his lap. It was like he was a very proud father and an overprotective brother at the same time. Gaara who sat near Naruto looked like the supportive wife. It was strange yet they slowly began to understand that the Naruto they all got used to was nothing but a mask to hide who he really was in order to survive in a village of hateful people.

"Why did you want to become a ninja, Naruto?" Lee asked, shocking everyone with the deep and curious tone he used.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and was in deep thought. In his first life, he would have answered that it was to protect the people of Konoha. But as he grew up, all the lies, hate, and harm that the villagers plus the council had dumped on him just made him snapped. Now he had a second chance to do everything differently.

"I became a ninja to show everyone that I am not who they think I am. I fight to protect those who are like me, shunned by their own people and left to fight for their own survival. Truly, I have little care for Konoha as a whole. Little holds me here and yet I cannot leave. I have people I want to protect even if it means I have to die just to make sure they live. The villagers… the council… they are my enemies. They took everything from me. They made my life a living hell and I cannot wait to see them burn in Hell for their crimes." Naruto said with a harden voice before he sighed.

"Why do the people hate you so much, Naruto?" Shino asked and everyone held their breath.

Naruto stiffened a bit until Gaara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If they are your friends as they claim, they will understand." He told him and Naruto gave him a weak smile.

"What I'm about to tell you is an S rank secret that no one aside from the jounins, the Hokage, and the ANBU know. Only the Hokage and I are allowed to tell others since the secret involves me and the Hokage is the Hokage." He began and everyone took a few moments before they nodded, even Sakura.

"Twelve years ago, Konoha was attacked by a very powerful creature called the Kitsune no Kyuubi. He had killed many ninjas and villains before the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato managed to seal the Kyuubi and relieved the village of the threat. However, since the Kyuubi was a very powerful source of chakra, no object could hold it. It had to be sealed inside a living being." Everyone gasped.

"The Yondaime, despite his reluctance, sealed the Kyuubi into a new born child, his own son. On the tenth of October, Minato had sealed the Kyuubi inside the new born baby that was given to him by his wife, Kushina, who had died at child birth. The seal the Yondaime used was powerful and needed every ounce of chakra so once the seal was finished, the Yondaime had also died, living his son to the hands of the Sandaime to be taken care off. However, many things did not go as planned. Twelve years ago, many had loved their loved ones and wanted to blame someone for it. And despite the Yondaime's wish that the villagers see his son as a hero that kept the Kyuubi at bay, they saw him as the demon itself and hated his very existence." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath.

Neji and Shikamaru had already pieced the puzzle in their heads since they had researched everything they could about the village's reason to hate Naruto.

"And how are you involved in all of this?" asked Chouji who had stopped eating.

However, it was neither Naruto nor Gaara who answered.

"The Yondaime's son and the vessel of the Kitsune no Kyuubi is Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said.

"Or should we call you, Namikaze Naruto, the Honorable Son?" Shikamaru added.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"On my own, I had often wondered why the villagers seem to hate your guts. My father would never tell me and it became troublesome as the years went by. Recently, when you started to change a bit, I came to a decision that it was about time I began to find the answers on my own. It took time, effort and despite how troublesome it was, I dug up old scrolls that even mentioned anything about the incident. You were born on October 10, twelve years ago and on the same day as the Yondaime had done his deed. It didn't take long for me to add the pieces of information I had." Shikamaru explained and Naruto turned to Neji.

"Nearly the same as him. However, the Hyuuga clan had many personal scrolls that spoke more of details that involved the incident. Only thing I needed was confirmation. And your gave us that today. And believe me, I cannot and will not hate you if you ever decide to leave this village. I had read the scrolls of my clan and it makes me feel sick that they could harm you the way they did. I came across a few that spoke of the Uchiha clan physically hurting you to the point that you would be left lying in your own pool of blood." Neji told his side as he fisted his hands in anger.

Everyone else was shocked. Who would have known that Naruto, the goofy boy that many hated had been through Hell and back again for the people to keep living their lives in peace. Sakura was now beginning to see how wrong she was about Naruto. The boy who always smiled like nothing was wrong had been sacrificing his whole life for the ungrateful villagers and he still did not kill them when he obviously had the power to do so.

To everyone's surprise, including Naruto and Gaara, Sakura stood up with tears in her eyes and hugged Naruto from behind.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Naruto." She kept chanting it over and over again as she cried.

The rest could understand Sakura's regret and guilt for all the things she had done. They all had been only a little less guilty than her. They had not done anything to help Naruto much but they all were already vowing to change it now.

Naruto smiled as he touched Sakura's arms around his neck.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan… You didn't know. It was kept and you listened to what your parents tell you about me because that is what children do: they listen and obey their parents. You are a good daughter. And you are now on your way to becoming a better friend." He reassured her which made Sakura sob harder.

Utakata and Yagura woke up for a bit but Gaara moved them with his sand to his side and rocked them to sleep once more. Naruto shifted so he could hug Sakura better and stop her tears.

Everyone was near the brink of tears.

Naruto with his big heart, forgave Sakura for everything she did and still saw them as his friends. Ino had been just as mean to Naruto and she ran to hold him too. Naruto smiled as he held Ino with one arm as he rocked both girls back and forth. Akamaru, being the small dog that he was, ran and jumped into Sakura's arms and was rocked back and forth along.

"You guys are the ones that hold me here. The only reason I stay is because I want to protect all of you and make sure that you all keep on living and have families of your own some day. No matter what happens, I will make sure that you all are alive and well." He told them as he looked up and smiled at the rest.

"And we vowed to make sure to stay alive and keep you alive as well, Naruto." Shino spoke and everyone else nodded.

**~Never Again~**

It had been a very stressful yet informative afternoon. It was now nearing sunset and Lee carried the sleeping Sakura home. Chouji took Ino and everyone bid Naruto, Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura good bye.

All except Neji and Shikamaru.

Gaara already knew that this was the moment they would tell Naruto so he took the still sleepy turtle and slug demon jinchuurikis and headed back to Naruto's apartment first.

"Is there something you both need?" Naruto asked, pretending to not know anything.

The other two looked at each other for a second then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto… Shikamaru and I had spoken earlier and we both know that we both have feelings for you that goes beyond friendship. That being said, we would like to ask you if you would allow us to court you properly." Neji asked, worried about what Naruto would say. Shikamaru was not fairing any better.

"Believe it or not, I already knew this would happen sooner or later. The Kyuubi was hinting about it and told me that I would need people to be there for me and I would be there for them. However, I have to tell you that as the Kitsune no Kyuubi's vessel, I require more than just one partner to appease my… er.. animalistic needs." Naruto blushed as he looked away from them.

The two geniuses blinked a few times before smirking.

"So, does that mean that Neji and I have to share you?" Shikamaru asked as he moved closer to Naruto who only nodded.

"Who else?" Neji asked as he moved closer as well.

"G-g-Gaara and Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto answered nearly forgetting how to breath since the other two were far _too_ close.

Both were a bit stunned when Naruto mentioned the jounin but they didn't mind. As long as they wouldn't lose Naruto, it was better than nothing. Neji was fist to capture Naruto's lips while Shikamaru trailed kisses on Naruto's neck. Both were melt Naruto and the blond's knees gave up on him. Both chuckled as they caught him. Naruto looked so adorable when he was flushed. After Shikamaru kissed Naruto deeply as well, both boys walked Naruto home to make sure that nothing happened to him.

**~Never Again~**

When they got to the apartment, Gaara was nearly done cooking dinner and Kakashi was setting the table for seven people. Gaara had already filled him in on the events that happened earlier that after and Kakashi knew that with Naruto, the Hyuuga and the Nara would fall for his natural charms as well.

Yagura and Utakata ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"Look! Look! Look! Naruto-sama! Ka'shi-san brought us this pudding things!" Yagura exclaimed happily.

"Did both of you have dessert before dinner?" both stopped jumping and moved back and hid behind the one eyed jounin who sweat dropped.

"You gave them sweets before dinner, didn't you Kakashi?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I did tell him you would not like it." Gaara said as he came out with two plates and placed them on the table.

He looked smug.

Naruto sighed and entered his apartment. It was getting smaller since their were seven people inside it. He knew that with Neji and Shikamaru in the mix now, he needed a bigger place to house them all. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that the rest would want to stay close as much as they could.

As they all sat down to have dinner, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru were trying to adjust to the fact that they were all in love with Naruto and it took all of them to keep Naruto satisfied. The Kyuubi was indeed powerful to have four lovers to satisfy its needs.

Naruto knew that he didn't have to tell Kakashi about what happened that afternoon since Gaara would have already told him. And luckily, Utakata and Yagura were still tired both saying that they weren't. Gaara had told them to go and shower and get ready for bed. Naruto stressed out to the two that they had travelled for days with little to no rest just to reach Konoha faster. To placate them, he promised to take them out again so they could buy supplies for their mission in three days.

And before the two could protest, they yawned and Naruto chuckled.

Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru watched as Naruto tucked the two other jinchuurikis and turned the lights off and closed the door. The table had been cleaned while the Kiri nins were bathing and Naruto prepared the futons for them to rest in.

Neji had made them tea and they all sat back around the dining table. The silence was not awkward but it spoke on an unspoken question that three wanted to ask. With a need sigh, Neji broke the silence which relieved Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you mentioned earlier that you need more than one right? Is it us four?" Naruto turned to Neji first then to Gaara who knew the answered better.

"Naruto does not know but I do. I know and can feel it because of Shukaku and the fact that I was the first. And all in all, there are five of us. The last one is close yet he does not know how to make his presence known. I won't tell who it is, just like how I did not tell Naruto about you and Shikamaru. That person will have to decide for himself but I already know that all he needs is time and the right situation to say what he needs to." Gaara explained then took a long sip of his tea.

Shikamaru began to think of who were the possible candidates like Kakashi while Neji just sighed before he smiled.

Neji came to realized as he embraced his feelings for the blond, he would also be embracing the rest of Naruto's 'family' which obviously included the two Kiri nins and Iruka-sensei who was like an older brother to Naruto. He could hazard a guess that the rest of Naruto's family were the other jinchuurikis as well. Neji could already foresee that when he, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and the last one would meet them, it would be very eventful.

**~Never Again~**

When the next morning came, Naruto was woken up by two excited people. Gaara had already woken up and made breakfast. Naruto obviously was the last one. Yagura and Utakata were told by Gaara and Kakashi to wake Naruto and get him to shower before he came out for breakfast.

Neji had brought fresh bread and a small cake while Shikamaru brought a carton of milk and juice for the group.

It surprised Naruto when they all greeted him when he came out of the bedroom.

"Naruto-sama! Neji-san brought us cake! It's chocolate with vanilla! Our favorite!" Utakata cheered and Yagura did so as well.

Gaara chuckled when he heard Utakata said it was 'their' favorite. It was actually the Kiri nins favorite but Naruto had made it into his favorite to make them feel happy.

They all sat down and had a cheerful breakfast.

Shikamaru started the conversation with a rant that last night, Asuma's summon had told him that they would be doing several D rank missions that day. Neji then added that he and his team would have several D rank missions also. They envied Gaara and Naruto a bit when Kakashi said that Team 7 had no mission for the next two more days. But they envied the two more when Kakashi added the reason why.

"At least you guys can get out of the village. We're stuck here till we get C rank missions as well." Neji complained a bit but had his head held high with dignity still. Hyuuga's do not whine.

Shikamaru said everything was troublesome and wished he'd get to just sleep the whole day off. Naruto chuckled until the Hokage's spider monkey came and told Kakashi that Sarutobi wanted him for something.

The one eye jounin sighed in frustration as he hoped that he'd get to spend the day with Naruto (and the others). But no. He just had to be called. Naruto told the summon that Kakashi would be there after breakfast was over and the summon vanished. Neji and Shikamaru smirked as they felt a bit better when Kakashi wasn't spending the day with Naruto like them as well.

When breakfast was over and the cake was gone, Kakashi placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and bid everyone goodbye for the day and vanished. Neji and Shikamaru however kissed Naruto deeply before leaving for their separate team gatherings. With the dishes washed and the table cleaned, Naruto, Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura left the apartment and headed out to see if there was anything that they would like to buy or have for dinner later on.

~Never Again~

Utakata and Yagura had never really been to Konoha even in the first life. Well, they never were their to look around and relax that is. So they took this as an opportunity. Since remembering and coming back, Naruto had managed to change his life as soon as he could. He Henge'd into several people to buy everything he needed like clothes, kitchen utensils, ninja gears, and food. It had been useful and now, he didn't have to be someone else. But Naruto knew he had to keep the other three from killing the people who would dare harm him.

Gaara entered a book store and the other three followed. However, as soon as the door closed and the shop owner saw Naruto, everything had happened so fast.

"Get out of here you de—" the man stopped when a hand made of sand had gripped his throat.

"Dare finish that sentence and I will bury you in sand." Gaara told the man as his eyes narrowed.

Naruto had been busy with keeping Utakata and Yagura from making too much noise and running around the shop. Gaara then released the man and was shivering in fear. Gaara pulled Naruto with him to check out some cook books while Utakata and Yagura approached the shivering man.

"Be grateful that Naruto-sama does not wish you dead after your despicable actions. We would have no qualms in breaking you in half. Dare to harm Naruto-sama again and you will not wake the next morn." Yagura said coldly as he and Utakata went to the area when the other two were with a big smile on their face.

The man behind the counter was already shivering in fear and knew that the day had come for the boy to have his revenge on the village. He had always known that sooner or later, the boy would snap and kill them all. And the day had come. Not only did the boy had a ninja that controlled sand, he had two others that were obviously from another village. And the two ninjas didn't look very kind at all.

Naruto went to pay for the three books Gaara picked out. The man did not dare double the price less he die early.

"Good that your learning fast. I have very little care for this village and if push comes to shove and enemy nins over power this village, do not expect me to save any of you. Worse case scenario, I might just unleash the power of the Kitsune no Kyuubi on you on my own. I trust me when I tell you, there won't be a trace of Konoha left when I'm through with all of you." He said with a cheerful smile that made the man cower in fright.

With a huge smile on his face, Naruto left the bookshop and went to the super market to buy more food.

Naruto knew that the people were looking at him and his companions but before any of them could say anything, Kakashi came in.

"Yo." He greeted the four who smiled when they saw him.

Utakata and Yagura ran to him and gave him a hug before both ran further into the supermarket to pick out what they wanted. Naruto and Gaara chuckled when Kakashi looked a bit stunned. He knew the two Kiri nins no more than 24 hours and yet they treated him like they had known him for a long time.

"What did the Hokage need of you, Kakashi-san?" Gaara asked when the man joined him and Naruto as they walked down the aisles to look over the things they needed and liked to purchase.

"The Hokage just debriefed me about the mission to Wave. We'll be escorting the bridge builder back and make sure that the building of the bridge finishes in time." Kakashi told them which made Naruto wonder a bit.

The last time, the mission was just to escort. Now they had to wait for the bridge to be finished?

"If its an escort mission, we do we have to wait till the bridge is finished?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he picked out six packs of popcorn.

"Well, we don't really have to stay but from what I know of Wave country, the Whirlpool village used to be near by. I hoped that after the mission, we could go and see the remains of the village were the Uzumaki clan ruled. We might find something while we're there." He explained.

Naruto wondered if the first time, this was what Kakashi wanted as well. However, he'd never know since the first time, they were attacked and had to battle Zabuza, Haku, and Gato's men. The first pair they would be facing would be the Demon brothers and Naruto already knew that it would be easier this time around. Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled, now was not the right time to think about the mission in two days. He'll brief the other three after Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru leave.

"Thank you for considering me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a soft tone and Kakashi smiled and patted his head softly.

The Kiri pair then came running back with food on their arms and had pleading looks on their faces. Naruto bit his lower lip and knew he could not say no to them.

"Only after dinner and not everything." He said and they cheered.

Gaara chuckled on his side as well as Kakashi.

"Your too soft on them Naruto." Gaara teased and Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm just considering the fact that we have never had a chance to be like this before. Its fine if its just me. But I want you and the rest to have the chance to be free to do whatever you want with no repercussion." He said and Gaara knew what Naruto meant and he had to agree.

None of the jinchuurikis had the chance to be the way they are now during their first life. Naruto had given them the chance for a better life and they were taking it and making the best out of it since they knew that they won't have a second chance at all. The Kyuubi managed to pull off the jutsu but it nearly caused him and Naruto all their energy. And thanks to the one chance, they weren't wasting it away.

The other people in the supermarket were being very careful since their was a jounin their and ninjas from other villages with the boy. If they did anything, they would be called before the Hokage and nothing they say would make the man believe them since there would be witnesses that would be against them.

However, when Naruto and Gaara came to pay with the Kiri pair, their eyes were red and they were smirking.

"How much for all of these?" Naruto asked with a malicious grin.

The cashier was shaking to her bones as well as the others. One look and they knew their days were now numbered. The cashier and bagger rang up all the items as quickly as they could. They didn't want to die and angering the four scary looking ninjas would mean instant death.

"T-t-that would b-b-be 123, 000 ryo all in all." The cashier said with a trembling voice.

Kakashi came and instantly the four changed their eyes back to normal before he could see them. The jounin gave Naruto his share since he picked out a few things as well and knew well that he'd be eating the food with them too.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Gaara said and they all carried a bag each.

The Kiri pair pulled Kakashi out first while Naruto and Gaara stayed back a bit.

"Listen and listen well, you wastes of space. Dare to cross our paths like you all did before and I will make sure none of you live to see the rising sun. Just ask the man at the book store. He understood quite easily that I won't take your crap anymore." Naruto told them with his cheery voice and led Gaara out the supermarket happily.

The people at the supermarket wondered if they ought to talk to the council. But then again, they knew that the boy would know it was them and would probably hunt them down. Now that the boy was a certified ninja, there was little to nothing they could do. Now they knew and understood that all their actions towards the boy were coming back to collect.

**~Never Again~**

As they walked towards Ichiraku's, Naruto and Gaara were talking to Kakashi and suggested that tomorrow and the day before their mission, they ought to train Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto pointed out that even if Gaara, Naruto, Utakata, and Yagura were fighters, Sasuke and Sakura were the official members of Team 7 and needed to learn at least basic taijutsus and at least one simple ninjutsu should they need it.

"Alright then. Can you ask Utakata and Yagura to spar with Sasuke and Sakura? To see just what they know and what taijutsu and ninjutsu would be easy for them to learn." Kakashi told Naruto.

"As far as I know, ought to know at least one fire elemental technique. I have no doubt that Itachi and Shishui have thought the teme at least a few simple ones he could use in case he got attacked." Naruto told Kakashi.

"And as for Sakura-san, she has the potential to increase her physical strength. With the right set of training and diet, she'd be able to create a small crater with one punch in a year or two." Gaara added and Naruto nodded.

Just as they entered Ichiraku's, Ayame and her father greeted them with a bright smile.

"Welcome Naruto. And you brought guests." Ayame said happily.

"Hey Ayame-chan. Old man. These are Gaara of Suna, Utakata and Yagura of Kiri. They're staying with me for a while so expect to see them here with me from time to time." Naruto introduced the father and daughter to his companions who bowed politely.

The father and daughter welcomed them and Kakashi and Ayame ushered them to the bar seats. Gaara sat at the first with Utakata beside him, then Naruto, then Yagura, and finally Kakashi. Naruto and Gaara had to sit with the two to make sure that both would behave. Kakashi sat next to Yagura who was holding on to his arm like a boy holding on to his dad.

"So, what will you be having Naruto?" the old man asked with a smile.

"I'll have my regular please. Gaara will probably have the same as me." He said and Utakata narrowed his eyes at the menu.

"I want to have ramen with dumplings on the side." he said and got a nod from the old man.

"I'll have your… uhm…" Yagura tired to pick but it was a bit too hard. The menu sounded all good.

"How about you have ramen with a side of fried meat rolls like me?" Kakashi suggested and got a nod from Yagura and smiled.

"Two ramen with fried meat rolls on the side for us." Kakashi told the man and got a chuckle.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders." He said as he went ot the kitchen and began to prepare the three different kinds of ramen that was ordered.

While waiting, they could hear voices from the outside and the door opened to reveal Team 10 and Team Gai with the jounins. Kakashi groaned as Gai called his name out loudly. Utakata and Yagura grabbed on to Naruto and stared in shock. Gaara had moved to Naruto's side as well. The three still weren't used to Gai and Lee's antics… even if they had seen the pair the day before.

Neji mentally slapped his forehead.

"Gai-sensei, please stop yelling. Your scaring the guests." Neji said as he moved to kiss Naruto and smiled at Utakata and Yagura.

"I'm sorry about him. His always like that. But their harmless… just loud." He added and got nods from the two who released Naruto and carefully sat back down on their seats, eyeing the Green Beast of Konoha carefully.

Shikamaru moved next and kissed Naruto as well and smiled.

"We're on lunch break and Neji and I knew you'd be here." He said confidently, not bothering with the gasps from the others.

Naruto sighed and knew they had to move from the bar seats and on to the tables with tatami mats. They did so and Naruto and Gaara were sitting beside each other while Utakata was on Naruto's left and Yagura was on Gaara's right. Kakashi had to sit next to Asuma and Gai which aggravated the one eyed jounin so much but he remained silent.

Shikamaru sat next to Yagura while Neji sat next to Utakata. Chouji, Ino, Lee, and Tenten were on the head of the four tables they joined together and wondered just what had happened a few minutes earlier.

Naruto saw the looks and chuckled.

"Just so you know, both Neji and Shikamaru are in a relationship with me. Gaara too. I've told you about what I am right?" they nodded.

"Well, aside from already being different, the thing I keep at bay have needs still… that cannot be given by just one. That being said, these three currently provide me with the care, attention, and hugs that I need." Naruto said as he left out the fact that soon, his body would want more than just hugs.

Ino and Tenten were blushing as they already knew that for now it was just hugs. They may be young but they were girls and they knew more than most boys their age when it came to… other things.

"Well, as long as your happy and that they don't hurt you Naruto." Tenten said and Ino nodded.

"We will spare them no mercy if they ever make you cry." Ino added and Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru nodded.

There was no way in hell they'd hurt Naruto.

"Well, we don't plan to, Ino. And if we ever do, we'd kill ourselves first thing if we hurt him in anyway." Neji said seriously.

Naruto couldn't help but smiled and chuckle.

"Thanks Ino. Tenten. Don't worry. They won't hurt me. I'll castrate them with a wooden spoon if they even _think_ of cheating on me." Naruto said with a cheerful tone.

All the males stiffened… especially Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Utakata and Yagura winced and placed their hands down to protect their 'treasure' even if the threat was not for them. The mere fact that they were males and the mention of castration was implied, they almost felt sorry for the four men. The key word there being _almost_.

After the two teams ordered, they all talked about Team 7's first C rank mission and their training tomorrow and the day after to prepare.

"Good thinking. Sasuke and Sakura would need it since who knows what will happen on the road. I heard from my dad that their first C rank mission nearly ended in disaster if not for the training they did before the mission began." Shikamaru shared and got nods from Ino and Chouji.

"We heard about that story too. It turned out that my dad had been surrounded by five bandits while Chouji's and Shika's dad were having about three to four ninjas to face as well. They're sensei had been jumped by six men together just to take him down. Our dads managed to beat the bandits thanks to the taijutsu and ninjutsu training they forced their sensei to give them." Ino added and her teammates nodded.

Gaara and Naruto chuckled a bit as they turned to Kakashi who was ignoring Gai and talked to Asuma.

"Well, we didn't actually _force_ Kakashi-sensei. We suggested it and he thought it was a good a idea." Naruto explained and the rest nodded in understanding.

All the orders came and everyone began to eat.

Lee began to share in a calm tone (thanks to Neji's glare) about their D rank missions so far. It didn't surprise Naruto at all that the 'Catching Tora' mission was no longer amongst the list of D rank missions. Even Team 10 were a bit confused why. Naruto then laughed lightly and the group turned to him.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't do anything really. After Gaara and I caught Tora as our first task of the D rank missions we got, I glared at Tora and flashed my red Kyuubi eyes at it. I'm not surprised that the cat would make sure it doesn't get itself out again less her owner call for Genins to look for her." He said and a second later, the whole group laughed, even Utakata and Yagura.

Gaara had mentioned about the damn cat before they woke Naruto up that day. Even they couldn't blame the cat when Naruto glared the Kyuubi's eyes at it.

"Oh Naruto! We should thank you for getting rid of that task from the D rank mission list. You have no idea how much we hate that cat!" Ino said as she sobered up from her laughter. The rest nodded.

"that cat ruined one of my favorite shirts. I swear if it wasn't the Daimyo's wife's cat, I would have used it as target practice for my weapons." Tenten swore and got nods from the rest.

True but Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"I do fell sorry for the cat though. I highly doubt the cat would escape as much as it does if the Daimyo's wife wouldn't smother it too much." Naruto stated and got a few confused looks from the rest.

"Tora is a cat. They don't like to be carried or petted too much. They aren't dogs that require attention every minute of every hour. Cat's are very independent and would just laze around as much as they could. They demand to be fed when their hungry and be left alone. The only time the probably want to be fussed over is when they are to be groomed. Aside from that, they could care less if their owner is out most of the time." He explained and slowly everyone nodded.

"I forgot about that small fact." Neji admitted as he now began to see why Naruto felt a bit sorry for the creature.

"Well, seeing how the cat looked every time one of use brings it back to her owner, her eyes were like begging for her to be killed instead." Chouji spoke as he finished his bowl and ordered another.

Then the topic moved from Tora to other things like Sasuke's duck like hairstyle.

"I swear, if you actually see pass the hairstyle and the cold attitude, his probably a nice person." Ino defended slightly.

The boys laughed when Ino herself said that Sasuke had a duck hairstyle. Tenten had never been one of the fan girls of the Uchiha so she laughed along with the boys.

"I think its because he cuts his hair with a kunai. When one does, it tends to uneven the hair when sliced. He should just get someone else to cut his hair with scissors so his hair won't look like a duck's butt anymore." Tenten commented and sent the boys into another wave of laughter. Even Utakata and Yagura had to laugh since they had seen the emo boy and his hairstyle.

The lunch break was over and everyone left the ramen shop. Team 10 and Team Gai went back to finish their D rank missions and both Neji and Shikamaru promised to come by for dinner with something. When the two teams were gone, Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, and the Kiri pair went to the apartment to placed the groceries and look for Sasuke and Sakura.

Utakata and Yagura chose to go with Kakashi to fetch Sakura since the man had a dog summon. Pakkun instantly enjoyed the attention and ran for the two to catch him. Kakashi promised to keep the two safe. He had told Naruto and Gaara to meet up at training ground seven since Naruto's favorite was booked by Kurenai for the day.

Naruto and Gaara then proceeded to head over to the Uchiha compound and look for Sasuke. Both were talking about what would be best to teach Sasuke and Sakura when they bumped into someone who was coming out the compound.

None of them were paying attention and Naruto bumped into someone and was about to fall down when the said person had grabbed Naruto by the wrist and wrapped an arm around the blond's waist to keep them both balanced. Gaara then saw it was Itachi and was smirking inside his mind but looked relieved outside.

Naruto thought he'd fall and waited for the impact but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that he was being held by Uchiha Itachi. Naruto blinked for a few moments before scrambling away and laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"S-s-sorry about that, I-Itachi-san." Naruto apologized and bowed.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going as well." He said as he waved the apology away.

He turned to look at Gaara who was looking at him.

"And you must be Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure? Sasuke has been… sharing a few things about these last few days." Itachi said as he smirked.

Both Gaara and Naruto knew that Itachi wanted to say that Sasuke had been complaining and whining but they didn't need to be told.

"Yes, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and the current Head of the Uchiha clan." Naruto introduced with a smile.

It was just then that Itachi saw how warm and nice Naruto's smile was. He had never really been close to the blond but he had always been intrigued. Why his clan hated him was something he couldn't understand since he knew the boy was very kind and caring to everyone… even if they didn't deserve it at all.

"So, what brings you both here?" Itachi asked politely and Naruto smiled.

"Well, we came here to fetch Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei will be training us till the day we leave for our first C rank mission. Sensei thinks its best to learning a few taijutsu and ninjutsu moves just in case we need them." Naruto explained.

"Well, your sensei is right. It would be best. Not that there would be something out there. Your sensei wants to be safe just in case something does go wrong." Itachi said as he opened the gate to the compound and led the two boys inside and towards the main house.

As they made their way to the house, Itachi couldn't help but glance at Naruto from time to time. Without the orange monstrosity, Naruto looked very nice in black pants and a white shirt. Something so casual yet not totally inappropriate in public.

While Naruto had no idea Itachi was looking at him, Gaara saw the glances and knew that soon… very soon, Naruto's beloved would be complete and then Naruto would be able to decide what he wanted to happen to the village. Would the blond burn it down to the ground? Gaara was sure that along with the other jinchuurikis, the jounins and chuunins of the village had no match for them. But something told Gaara that the hidden village of Konoha would remain standing because Naruto wanted it so and nothing more.

They finally reached the main house and Naruto was a bit amused when he saw that the new house had been designed differently than the first. Well, it ought to have been expected. Who would want to stay in the same replica of a house that once burned down by 'enemy nins' for revenge.

"Sasuke? Naruto-kun and Gaara-san are here for you." Itachi called out calmly and heard footsteps from the second floor.

The boy they were looking for narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why are you both here?" he asked with a tone.

Itachi shook his head and knew that his younger brother had little to no manners when it came to other people.

"I shall leave you now since I have to meet up with a few people." Itachi said and left the three.

"Kakashi-san sent us to fetch you and tell you that we'll be having training this afternoon till the day before the C rank mission. He thinks it would be a good idea to prepare and have you and Sakura learn a few taijutsu and ninjutsu moves to use in case something happens." Gaara explained with a monotone and stared at the raven haired boy who just nodded.

"Alright. Wait here while I change and we'll leave." He said as he then ran back upstairs to change.

Naruto and Gaara smirked at each other and wondered what would happen later and for the next two more days.

Sasuke came back not ten minutes later and all three left the house and the compound, heading to the training ground Kakashi had told Naruto and Gaara earlier.

All the while, none of the three saw the crow that was watching them as them walked to the training ground. Itachi wasn't stalking his brother. He was watching the blond boy who had not only changed looks but his whole personality had changed as well. Itachi had kept an eye on the walking ball of sunshine and had been surprised that since the arrival of the Suna nin, Naruto had been more happier and his smiles had been more genuine that before.

He knew he'd find out sooner or later. Itachi was a patient man and if there was one thing he knew, that as long as he was patient and waited a bit, everything would come to him in due time.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter wrap! To those who may or may have not noticed, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami are from One Piece while Niou is from Prince of Tennis, the Trickster of Rikkaidai Tennis team.**

**And this would be my LONGEST chapter. Sorry about that. I got carried away.**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	6. Ch 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**Got so pumped up that I couldn't help but make another one! Here ya go people!**

* * *

**4. Leopards Never Change Their Spots**

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji were leaving Naruto's apartment that night. Kakashi had vanished early to prepare for the morning since Team 7 would be leaving for their first C rank mission. Both were walking in silence until Shikamaru come out and asked.

"Say Neji… since when did you notice Naruto?"

Neji turned to Shikamaru and smirked.

"Just because I pretend to not give a care does not mean I do not see or notice what goes on around me. I had long before saw beyond the smiles and laughter he gave freely. I saw the bitter loneliness in his eyes. But things had changed. Just before we graduated. I saw it. There was a shift in Naruto that I saw that I don't think people saw. He slowly began to change. I don't know why it happened but… I can feel it that sooner or later Naruto will leave this village." Neji said and Shikamaru stopped walked.

"And if he leaves?"

Neji didn't even have to look at Shikamaru.

"Then I will leave with him. My clan… had disgusted me from the moment my father died. It grew even more when I found out what they did to Naruto. He doesn't deserve any hatred. He is a hero yet these people don't see it." Neji told Shikamaru who nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I won't have to kick your ass when Naruto leaves and you wish to stay behind. I'd probably kill you before we disappear to who knows where." Shikamaru said as he smirked.

They had not gotten far when they saw Sakura walking towards the Uchiha compound. Both raised a brow and decided to follow. They had a feeling that they really needed to see what she was up too. And they were glad they followed.

Just up ahead, Sasuke was there, waiting for her.

"So, did everything go as planned?" he asked.

"Of course, they all believe that I look at Naruto in a better light now. Tomorrow during our mission, I managed to find some guys who still have the nerve to make Naruto's life miserable. When we leave, they'll trash and probably burn the whole his whole complex. When we get back, no one will ever think we planned it." Sakura said confidently.

Neji and Shikamaru heard enough and left, running back to Naruto's apartment.

Gaara opened the door and looked a bit confused.

"We thought you both went home." He stated as he opened the door wider to let them in.

Naruto came out of the bedroom, dressed for bed and looked as confused as Gaara.

"Listen, we were on our way home when we saw Haruno walking towards the Uchiha compound. We had a nagging feeling so we followed. Haruno and Uchiha plan to have your place trashed and burned when you leave tomorrow. She has not changed at all and was only acting the whole time." Neji explained with anger rising in his voice.

Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We know… We know that from the start, Sakura had not been honest. She is far too infatuated with Sasuke to think of anything else. You don't have to worry though. We already made plans for her and Sasuke tomorrow." Naruto said with a cold tone that surprised Neji and Shikamaru.

Gaara felt a strange surge ran throughout his body and turn to the two others.

"You will leave if we'll leave?" he asked.

Both turned to him and nodded.

"We're Naruto is, that is where we shall be as well." Neji answered.

"This village is far too troublesome now so wherever Naruto goes, it'll be a better place than here." Shikamaru gave his answer and smirked.

Naruto couldn't help but smile warmly at them. He was now glad that he returned and got a second chance.

**~Never Again~**

When the morning came, everyone was there for breakfast like how it had been since Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru made their intentions known and were accepted. Neji brought fresh bread and pitched in with Shikamaru to buy a big good luck cake for them on their first C rank mission. Shikamaru also brought milk and juice which Naruto made sure Utakata and Yagura drank the milk since the cake would give them enough sugar already. He didn't want to have them hyper and fall asleep by the afternoon.

As they prepared to leave the apartment, Naruto made and placed protective seals on his complex. The whole place was fireproof. And whoever went anywhere near his apartment would be electrocuted so bad. Even those who would attempt to throw rocks to break the window, the rocks would bounce back and hit the one who threw it ten times as hard.

Neji and Shikamaru felt relieved now.

They all walked to the village gates were Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Shishui were waiting.

"We hope you don't mind. We'll be walking with you since we've heading to a village in Wave as well." Shishui greeted the one eyed jounin who nodded.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Gaara-san." Itachi greeted and Naruto smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning to you too, Itachi-san. Shisui-san. These are Utakata and Yagura from Kiri. They're staying with me for a while and will be coming along as well." Naruto said as he introduced Itachi to the Kiri pair who smiled and waved before jumped on Kakashi who sulked a bit.

Sakura greeted them all with her smile and they greeted her back. Neither her or Sasuke noticed that Naruto, Gaara, Utakata, Yagura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi eyed her when she turned to face Sasuke who turned to look at his brother.

With a final hug, Naruto managed to tell Neji and Shikamaru a secret before they left the gates of the village.

"Don't be surprised but in three days time, the Haruno couple will be brutally murdered and their home burned to ashes."

Neji and Shikamaru blinked for a bit before smirking.

"We'll make sure to take pictures then." Neji told Naruto who had chuckled.

It surprised Naruto how easy the two of them were able to accept the fact that while they would be physically gone from the village, the Haruno couple would be killed by Naruto some how and they just smiled and nodded like it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

However, after a while, Naruto came to realized that maybe… just maybe, they really would leave everything just to be with him. It felt for Naruto to have people that would leave everything if he would ask.

**"I told you remember? You deserve this, Kit. This and more. There are many who would want to make you happy. The last time, things didn't go so well because many tried to stop you from that happiness. Well, this time, no one will dare and you will be happy if it's the last thing I do."** Kyuubi vowed and Naruto smiled at him.

"_Thank you."_ Was all Naruto said before he felt someone's hand slip and hold his.

He turned and saw Gaara give him a smile.

Then a few hours after and as Naruto remembered it, the puddle that they had passed by the first time had been there. Utakata and Yagura had been told about the Demon brothers already and were ready. Even if Itachi and Shishui were there, Naruto didn't care if they saw him turn into a cold blooded person who would order instant death to anyone.

Gaara then prepared himself and to protect Naruto while the blond's aura turned cold.

"Utakata. Yagura. Make sure they are dead and beyond recognition." Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Both said seriously, bowed and moved back to take care of some pests.

The three jounins, two chuunins, and the civilian wondered what Naruto meant until the demon brothers appeared. Gaara had been ready to make sure Naruto was kept safe. Kakashi and Itachi were strong enough to keep themselves unharmed. Same with Shishui who then turned to the two genins and the civilian.

"Protect the civilian." Kakashi ordered and both nodded, taking out a kunai each but Naruto snorted.

"No need. Those Demon brothers won't live long enough." Gaara informed Kakashi.

"Utakata. Yagura. Do not delay and end it immediately. The sooner we move forward, the sooner we can get the client home and return home as well." Naruto ordered coldly which made Sasuke, Sakura, Shishui, Kakashi, and Itachi stare at the calm blond.

The Kiri pair had indeed do as they were told and had the Demon brothers in pieces five minutes after they arrived. Gaara then crushed the pieces with his sand before they moved once more. Naruto check the Kiri pair if they got hurt and both shook their heads and said they were fine. Then both proceeded to change back to their child like personas and run ahead and laugh.

Naruto and Gaara smiled at the two and followed.

Itachi was in shocked. The calm and smiling blond had _ordered_ his Kiri nin friends to kill the Demon brothers without remorse. This made Itachi begin to think if Naruto was anything but innocent. Not that how he slowly felt for the blond changed. It made Itachi somewhat, relieved that Naruto was not the kind who would back down when Death knocked on his door.

Shishui was amused while the two genins were shivering in fright. They had never seen Naruto so cold before. It was a whole new side to him that they thought never existed. To have seen and heard Naruto order the enemy to be killed and crushed completely was making them think twice if their plans against the blond would even work at all.

"Tazuna-san, would you kindly explain to us why a bridge builder like you would be followed by the Demon brothers no less. If it weren't for the Kiri ninjas, We would have had a minor setback and no doubt the genins would probably have been injured. Itachi and Shishui technically aren't part of this mission and even if they are around, I highly doubt things would have gone so smoothly." Kakashi started to interrogate Tazuna who did not even hesitate to tell them the whole story.

Naruto was amused as well as Gaara and the Kiri pair. They were looking forward to meeting Zabuza and Haku because Naruto would confront them on his own and in front of the others. The Kiri pair and Gaara would make sure that Haku would be trapped and Naruto would use that to his advantage.

"I vote we continue. We've come this far anyway. Besides, this Gato person doesn't seem like my kind of man. Who knows… we might just deal with him and make everything better." Naruto said with a smile that clearly said he knew something the rest didn't.

Kakashi smirked and chuckled.

Sasuke and Sakura also voted the mission to be continued even if it now turned from a C rank to an A rank mission. Itachi and Shishui had agreed to help a bit since they still had time to spare.

Upon agreement, the group moved forward and reached Tazuna's home faster than they first time since none of them were injured and the fight didn't last so long. Tazuna's daughter had fussed on her father for a few minutes before properly greeting the guests. However, when it came to the discussion of who slept where, things got a bit problematic.

"Its fine. I'll share with Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura. If Itachi-san and Shishui-san will be staying, they can room with Sasuke. I'm sure Tsuyumi-san won't mind having Sakura with her since she can't possibly stay with the boys." Naruto suggested with a cheerful smile and everyone found themselves nodding.

"Wonderful. Now its getting late and we all deserve a good night's rest. We all can resume discussions in the morning." Naruto said as he stood up and Tsuyumi pointed to the room where Naruto and the other four would be staying.

Good thing that Naruto agreed with Gaara when the red head suggested they bring futons. They had moved the bed to the room where Sasuke was sleeping with his brother and cousin instead. Tsuyumi had swept the floor before Gaara used his sand to make sure that there were no dusts left and Naruto pulled out the futons from the storage scrolls they had brought.

Gaara and Kakashi had ushered Utakata and Yagura to shower first while they ready the futons.

As expected, Naruto was in the middle. Gaara and Kakashi took the edges and Utakata was on Naruto's left and Yagura took the right side. After the three showered and ready for bed, Gaara turned the lights off and they all took a well deserved sleep.

**~Never Again~**

When morning came, Naruto was buried in arms and legs. He could barely moved and when he opened his eyes, the Kiri pair were wrapped around him in a cocoon like manner. He looked around and saw that Gaara was waking up.

"Gaara, can you please get these two off me? I can't breath really well right now." He whispered to make sure they don't startle.

Gaara chuckled when he saw the three and slowly moved Utakata first then Yagura.

When Naruto got free, he slowly moved to wake Kakashi up as well. The other two needed to sleep since they were running around all morning and afternoon the day prior. Gaara said that he'd go see if there was anything he could help with the breakfast. Naruto nodded and asked Kakashi if he wanted to shower first or breakfast.

The next thing that happened, which amused Gaara as he left the bedroom, Kakashi carried Naruto to the bathroom and they showered together.

"This is the first time I can have you all to myself without anyone else butting in. So I'm making the most of it." He said as he pulled down his mask and revealed to Naruto the Kakashi behind the mask.

Naruto was not surprised at all. He already had seen Kakashi without the mask during his first life. He cup Kakashi's cheek and smiled warmly at him before claiming the jounin's lips with his own. Yes, Naruto was currently twelve, but that didn't mean he had to act like he was one. Because truth be told, Naruto was technically about twenty-six. He was twenty before he travelled back to the past and he was six when he came. It had been six years since he arrived and now, he could finally be a bit more free.

Naruto had made himself taller thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. So he would more or less look like a fourteen-fifteen year old. But at the moment, age wasn't his problem.

Kakashi had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held the blond close to deepen the kiss. Naruto couldn't help but moan as Kakashi's tongue attacked Naruto's mouth. The blond didn't even resist when Kakashi demanded entrance. Naruto just opened his open and Kakashi had him on the edge of his toes. Had Naruto known that this was how Kakashi was, he probably would have been more observant in his first life. But now is now and he had Kakashi with him now.

But before things could even get any hotter, someone banged on the door of the bathroom.

"You two better hurry up! I wanna pee!" Yagura whined.

Kakashi groaned while Naruto chuckled a bit before he kissed Kakashi once more but not too long.

"I'm sure we'd have more time soon." Naruto promised and they both showered as quickly as they could.

When the door opened, Yagura ran and didn't even care if Naruto and Kakashi were still standing by the door. He needed to pee very badly. And there was no way he would do it outside.

Naruto and Kakashi got dressed and the jounin went down ahead to help and told Gaara he could shower now. Naruto woke up Utakata who whine but sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Yagura came out five minutes later and just in time Gaara came and the red head showered instantly while Utakata helped Naruto fold and keep the futons by the corner of the bedroom. Ten minutes later, Gaara came out and Utakata went in. The red head smirked as he got dressed slowly for Naruto to watch. Yagura had gone down ahead to see what was to eat and play with Kakashi.

Gaara had straddle Naruto who smirked back.

"Had a good shower?" Gaara teased Naruto, knowing well that Kakashi would not have just showered with Naruto.

"It was… interesting. Too bad it got cut off." Naruto answered and chuckled as he pulled Gaara close and kissed him.

They knew they had very little time since Utakata was probably near done and they had to head down to eat. So kissing was the only thing that they could do in such a short time. Besides, their bodies were only twelve. It wasn't as impressive as it was when they were twenty. So both were patient enough to wait just a bit.

Gaara finished dressing and Naruto prepared Utakata's clothes just in time he came out of the bathroom. After a few more minutes, all three went down and saw that everyone was nearly there. Well, except Inari, Tazuna's grandson. Itachi and Shishui had ate quickly and bid everyone goodbye since they still had a mission to head off too.

They did promise to stop by before heading back to Konoha just in case Team 7 was still there.

When the two jounins were gone, Inari came down and looked pissed. Naruto already knew what would happen next and had told Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura to not speak to the child.

"You all should just leave!" Inari yelled at them but he was ignored.

"Are you even listening to me?!" he yelled again.

Sasuke and Sakura wondered what Naruto would do. Kakashi knew his blond angel wouldn't harm the kid so he was relaxed and paid no attention to what was happening.

"If you stay any longer, Gato will definitely kill you!" he said which Naruto finally moved and placed down his chopsticks.

"And you care if we live or die because?" he asked, a bit colder than the norm.

Inari stared at the blond.

"You don't care if you die?" he asked.

"Of course I care. But I am a shinobi of my village. This is my mission. And as a shinobi, I cannot abandon my task until it is done. However, I wonder why your so concerned if we live or died. Its not you who have to go out there and fight so why bother yelling at us and tell us to just leave. Your grandfather hired up to keep him safe till that bridge is done and not a little ball of anger like you will keep me from doing what I was paid to do." Naruto told him.

"My father—" Inari started angrily but was cut off.

"Your father died defending this village from a tyrant. He died a hero. My father died as well. Defending my whole village full of ungrateful people. You don't here me complaining. I lost my parents and I have no one except my friends. You still have your mother and grandfather. You wallowed in your misery and in the process, spat at the sacrifice your father had made to free your people from this tyrant. Now, tell me, which of us do you think deserves to be bitter? You who only lost a father? Or me who lost both my parents and shunned by my entire village?" Naruto asked the boy with a cold stare and tone.

Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura finished their meals and all four stood up, told Tsuyumi that the meal was delicious, and left the house to play outside or train.

Inari stared as the door closed. The blond boy had just told him that he lost BOTH his parents and his village hated him and yet he still was a ninja of that village. Inari then looked down and began to think how right the older boy had been. His father had died to set them free, Gato was strong because he had so much money to pay for hired men to keep him safe.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the boy then at each other for a few minutes before finishing their meal and leaving the house as well. Kakashi waited for Tazuna to be done so he could escort the man to the bridge to see how far along the project was.

When they got out, Naruto and the other three were already waiting for them.

"We hope you don't mind us coming along to see how far the bridge is, Tazuna-san." Gaara spoke politely and the old man shook his head.

"I don't mind at all. Come." He said and even Sasuke and Sakura went along.

The bridge was indeed a site to behold yet it was only half way through. The people were scared because of Gato but Naruto already knew what to do about it. And as predicted, Zabuza came.

"I did not expect to see the infamous Hatake Kakashi here of all places." Zabuza said as he smirked.

"Zabuza Momoichi, A rank missing nin. The current Mizukage has placed a bounty on your head." Kakashi greeted back.

The famed demon then stopped when he saw Yagura and Utakata with Naruto and Gaara.

"Ne, Naruto-sama, was it a wise decision to not have tracked him down before?" Utakata asked with a confused look which shocked Zabuza.

"Why track him down when sooner or later, he'd appear on his own. Gaara, if you please." Naruto said with a smile as he then addressed Gaara who nodded.

The next few seconds happened in a flash. Gaara had Haku wrapped in his sand and his arms separated and covered.

"Haku!" Zabuza reacted instantly before turning to the group before.

Naruto smirk and walked towards Haku who stared as Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Such a beautiful boy he is, ne… the last of his bloodline too. I have to doubt that if pardon, he would be a welcomed ally. Do you know what will happen to you Zabuza when you finish your so called task from Gato?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the prison Haku was trapped on and everyone was looking at him.

"Gato has no plans to pay you at all. He'll have you killed and Haku won't be far behind. I do hate to see such a Kekkai Gekkai got to waste. My blood sings out to me that his bloodline since it knows that if Haku died, that would be the last time his bloodline will ever be seen again." Naruto said as he touched Haku's hair and smirked maliciously.

Sasuke and Sakura along with Tazuna stared in shock. Naruto didn't look like he was joking or bluffing at all.

"What do you want?" Zabuza asked, knowing well that the blond was right. Every word was right.

"Hmmm… I want many things really. But at the moment, I want you to drop your task that Gato had told you and come with me. With me, you and Haku will finally have a home. You won't have to do everything I say. I know you love your freedom. You can even travel if you want. But with me, I can provide you with anything and everything you would ever need." Naruto said as he turned to Gaara to release Haku.

Naruto had moved back to stand with Gaara and the bored Kiri pair. Naruto promised that they would get to play. Not yet but soon. So for the time being, they were bored.

"And if we refused?" Haku spoke up finally even if it was only to ask a question.

Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Simple. If you refused, I'll kill you both. What's the use of keeping you both alive if you won't be of any use to me right?" Naruto said as he slowly moved forward towards the pair, his eyes turning from blue to blood red.

Zabuza pulled Haku behind him, protecting him from the blond kid that was obviously not a normal one.

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain… you have a deal." Zabuza answered.

Naruto smirked, grabbed Zabuza's arm and used Nen, tapping into his ability to become a tokushitsukei (specialist).

The slashed symbol on Zabuza's hitai-ate slowly morphed into the clan seal of the Uzumaki's from the Whirlpool Country which for some reason was also the symbols on the jounin and chuunin vests. He had not gotten around to find out why the first time but he wrote it down on his mental board to find out why.

He did the same thing to Haku's and both looked at each other with wide eyes shock.

"As long as you have those on, you will come to no minor harm. My energy in you hitai-ate will give you a shield of wind and water to protect you from minor attacks like shurikens and kunais. The shield will be there only to give you time to get ready for you enemy if you do not notice their presence. If your enemy uses any ninjutsu to trap you like how Gaara trapped Haku earlier, it will give you enough space to use at your advantage." Naruto explained as his eyes turned blue once more.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching Utakata and Yagura spar. Sasuke and Sakura were taught by Kakashi how to tree climb using only their feet. Sasuke had protested and asked why Naruto wasn't doing the exercise with them, Kakashi sighed and asked Naruto to show Sasuke and Sakura just why he didn't need to do the exercise with them.

Naruto took it as a chance to show off and slowly walked up the tree with no effort. To piss the other two off further, he came down the tree using his hands. Like how one walked upside down, Naruto did the same and got the reaction he liked.

"And how about walking on water then?" Sakura asked politely, trying to keep up with her pretense that she had changed.

Naruto smiled kindly and did the same. To make Sasuke angrier, Naruto used wind and the water, freezing the area of the water on the beach and 'surfed' a little bit before the ice crumbled and he was back on land. Sakura pretended to be amazed but four knew well she was far from how she looked.

When Naruto sat back down, Gaara reminded him that tomorrow would be the day he had told Neji and Shikamaru that Sakura's parents would die.

"Tomorrow, Gato and his men would die as well. I promised Utakata and Yagura they could play so I'll give them the hired hands to occupy themselves with while I'll—" Naruto was cut off by Gaara.

"I'll handle Gato. You need not to soil your hands on his filthy blood." Naruto smiled as he placed a kissed on Gaara's forehead.

No one else was there but them and the Kiri pair so it was fine.

"Only because I know you're bored as well. I had my fun today with Zabuza." Naruto told Gaara who smiled a bit before turning to the two that had stop sparring but were now running around with their summons, mini versions of their bijuus.

Utakata's slug was as big as Gaara's gourd, the same with Yagura's turtle who he had taken to the beach to get wet. Gaara and Naruto stood up, knowing well that Yagura being wet would be a hassle later on.

And they were right.

It took nearly an hour for Naruto and Gaara to convince Yagura to come back to the house now and have dinner. The turtle jinchuuriki had played in the water with his bijuu for the last three hours now. Kakashi then stepped in and promised Yagura a piggy back ride to the house if he obeyed.

It amazed Naruto, Gaara, and Utakata that it worked. They sighed and followed the two back to the house where the rest were waiting for them.

Later that night, as they all got ready for bed, Naruto had opened the window to let a cool night breeze lull them to sleep. He knew well that tomorrow would be a very interesting and eventful day.

**~Never Again~**

At the crack of dawn, both Neji and Shikamaru had gotten up early to see Naruto's promise of the Haruno couple's deaths. They were both sitting on the branches of tall trees a few blocks from the Haruno residence. Then Neji signaled Shikamaru that he could feel a strange chakra signature approaching the house. Three masked figures, all covered in black, had entered the house by the second floor window and a few minutes later, a cold scream was heard for three seconds before it died.

Then the dark figures came out of the house, timber poles had appeared from the ground and the dead bodies of the Haruno couple were tied to the poles. The bodied were slashed and mutilated that if not for Haruno Setsuko's pink hair, it would have taken a while to know who they were.

The last act that the three dark figures did was they set the Haruno house on fire.

And as promised Neji took a few pictures for Naruto. Shikamaru watched in amusement as the villagers and some jounins and chuunins arrive to stop the flames. However, the flames, no matter how much water was being thrown into it, it didn't die down. Everyone had to watch as the flames ate the house until nothing was left. And when there was nothing but ash, the flames disappeared.

"Wow… I don't know how Naruto managed that but I want to learn it." Shikamaru said as he wolf whistled in appreciation.

Neji nodded and both returned to their homes to prepare for the day of more D rank missions. But both were very much pleased and hoped that Naruto would return home soon so they could shower him with love and praises for his deed.

**~Never Again~**

As the morning sun came through the window, Naruto woke up first with a big smile on his face. He showered first before waking up the others. He woke Kakashi up then Gaara. Both took turns showering and when they were done, Gaara and Naruto took care of Utakata and Yagura, waking them up gently.

"Come on you two… I thought you wanted to play today?" Naruto asked and both bolted up instantly.

Utakata managed to get to the bathroom first while Yagura got tangled in his futon.

"there is no need to rush. They will come here on their own. And I will eave them to you both to take care off. You will wait until I give you my go alright?" Naruto told Yagura who nodded and waited patiently for Utakata to finished.

Ten minutes later, Utakata came out and Yagura went to shower. Naruto told him the same thing he told Yagura and got an obedient nod.

From an outsider's point of view, it would have been a strange site if they saw someone like Utakata being spoken to like a child by someone who obviously looked younger. But Utakata knew that it wasn't by age. The power Naruto held was beyond him and obeying was the other option really. Not that he didn't like it. He did. Naruto was kind to him and Yagura and everyone else. He gave them a second chance to have better lives and so far, they all have had better lives. And it was all because of Naruto. Utakata would follow him to the depth of Hell if needed be. As long as he was with Naruto, he knew he'd be alright.

**~Never Again~**

The morning meal was fleeting and the two Kiri nins were too excited. Both ate their food as fast as they could which got them scolded by Gaara. Both then tried to slow down as much as they could and eventually everyone was done. They had then gone off to the bridge once more to make sure everything would go smoothly. Haku and Zabuza were instructed by Naruto to camp out just outside Konoha and wait for them to return. He also instructed them to make sure no one would see them or even know they were there.

Gato had already been pissed since Zabuza had not returned. Not that it mattered since he wasn't even planning to pay the missing nin a cent. But the fact that the damn ninja just disappeared made him angry. The bridge was being started once more and Gato had one last thread to pull. He had called all the hired hands and ninjas he had and made their way to the bridge.

When they got their, Naruto and the others were there as well. Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready but knew they probably wouldn't stand a chance but they would fight.

"You had your chance, Tazuna. I'm gonna make sure that this bridge won't reach where it needs to be. If only that Zabuza didn't die or something, you'd probably be dead by now." Gato mocked.

Tazuna, Tsuyumi, Inari, and the rest of the villagers were there.

"Oh no, Zabuza didn't die. He just dropped your task for a better offer. Who would want to work for a man who doesn't even plan on paying in the end? A man like you, only a waste of space deserves to be finished." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up brat! As if you could even harm me." Gato said and Naruto turned to his Kiri pair.

"Enjoy and have fun you two. However, if you both got those filthy blood on your clothes, your washing them on your own." Naruto told them and both smiled.

"Yey!" Yagura cheered and in a split second both disappeared and screams where heard from the center of Gato's men.

"Come and play with us." Utakata said as he brought out his flute and their games began.

The rest watched in horror as Gato's hired men were being killed right before their very eyes. Gato then started to freak out. He was about to run but Gaara's sand caught him and dragged him in front of Naruto.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you money! Anything you want! Just please don't kill me!" the fat bastard began to beg as he heard more screams from the men behind him. The sand holding him was slowly squeezing him tight.

"Why should I show you mercy? You didn't show these people any. You even killed many of them just so you'd get rich. Didn't you know? Money that appears in an instant disappears in the next blink of an eye. This applies for you truly." Naruto said as he laughed a bit, seeing the fear in Gato's eyes.

"Are you really that afraid to die? Wouldn't you want to die by ninjas rather than these people who would probably torture you before they kill you for your crimes against them?" Naruto was interrupted by Utakata and Yagura.

"Naruto-sama! We're done!" Yagura cheered happily.

"And see? We didn't get dirtied at all." Utakata said proudly.

"And because of that, when we get back home, we'll buy the cake you love, how's that?" Naruto asked and got happy cheers.

He then turned his attention back to Gato.

"Well, now that its over, I bid you Gato, a long farewell. May your soul not end up in Hell though. You'll be tortured there for sure." Naruto said as he moved back and Gaara's sand covered Gato.

"Sabaku Kyuu." He whispered and the Desert Coffin technique took Gato's life instantly.

It took a few minutes before the villagers began to cheer for Naruto and his friends. They were finally free of the tyrant. The villagers then rant to ransack Gato's home and took everything that belonged to them. All the money they found were then used to speed the process of the bridge.

Kakashi had been impressed and had told Naruto that they would talk when they got back to Konoha. Naruto nodded and smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura however were now more worried that maybe angering Naruto wouldn't be the best idea.

Itachi and Shishui had arrived the next day and just in time since Team 7 had finished what they were sent to do and was heading back to Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura had been very quiet as they travelled back to Konoha. They had thought that their plans had gone smoothly but now feared that if Naruto found out it was them that had planned to burn his apartment, they would not be let off so easily.

Kakashi had then told Itachi and Shishui what had happened with Naruto's permission to mention a few deals that involved Naruto.

To say the least, Itachi was more captivated now by his mysterious blond. Naruto's smile was dangerous. Because behind the smiles and laughter held a very dangerous and manipulative being that got high praises from Kakashi.

Shishui was speaking with Gaara about the components of his sand and how they move on their own while Itachi had taken to walking and talking beside Naruto, asking him questions like how he managed to convince an A rank missing nin to side with him, how he was able to control his elements, and what he'd do when the Hokage and the council would summon him for questioning.

Naruto's smile and answered amused Itachi.

"I highly doubt they would want to anger the vessel of the Kyuubi. If they did, all the rest of the jinchuurikis would not be so nice when they visit." Naruto told him and chuckled.

He had been given hints by Naruto himself that he had control over the other jinchuurikis and if the Konoha council harmed him, Konoha would be wiped from the face of the world.

"Well, I do hope I hear you answer them when your summoned. I'd enjoy how they'd shake in fear now that their days of hurting you are over." He told Naruto with a solid voice which surprised Naruto, in a good way.

**~Never Again~**

When they got to Konoha (with Zabuza and Haku), the chuunins at the gate had told them all to proceeded to the Hokage's office immediately.

They did so and both Zabuza and Haku were placed under Naruto's watch instantly by the Hokage after Kakashi told him what had happened. Naruto then told the Hokage that he would be moving to the Namikaze compound since his apartment wouldn't house six ninjas.

Sarutobi smirked and nodded.

"Finally. Your blood will allow you and those who you allow into the compound. If you need any repairs come to me and I'll see what I can do." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Now, three days after you left, enemy nins had entered Konoha some how and had killed two civilian villagers who were members of the civilian court. We don't know if they are the same ones that had killed the Uchiha clan and the ones who tried to kidnap Naruto and Sasuke but w have a strong feeling that they are all connected somehow." Sarutobi began and dread started to creep into Sakura's body.

"Who were killed, Hokage-sama?" Shishui asked and the old man sighed heavily.

"Sakura, I am sorry. But your parents were both murdered and your home was burned to the ground. We found their bodies greatly mutilated and tied to poles just outside your home. Parts of the bodies were burned from the fire but their deaths were caused by extreme blood lose and their internal organs were crushed. Parts were sliced and some were even taken out and were on the ground. They were very much dead when we arrived." Sakura had froze, paled, and slowly fell to the floor.

Her parents. Were dead.

She was now alone.

Sakura felt like she was about to pass out. But just before she lose consciousness, she saw a small smirk from Naruto's lips before the darkness came over her.

This was her karma and her parents paid for her actions.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another wrap! Did you guys liked it? I hope you did. I was just to excited so I wrote this. Itachi is now more intrigued with our vengeful hero/villain. Neji and Shikamaru are on their way to being dark as well. Sakura's parents are dead and Sasuke should really start to be afraid right? Well, till next time! ^_^**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	7. Ch 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**Got so pumped up that I couldn't help but make another one! Here ya go people!**

* * *

**6. Let's Start With You**

* * *

Upon hearing the death of her parents, Sakura just realized that while _she_ was away, it was _her_ who had lost everything. The plan was for Naruto to lose his apartment and everything he owned, not her. But this was what had happened and there was nothing else she could do. She was still grieving and as she turned to look at Sasuke, her accomplice had looked away, trying to pretend that he didn't know the reason why Sakura suddenly became an orphan.

However, before anyone could speak, Naruto spoke up first.

"Hokage-jiji. I know that this would not be the best time, but I can offer Sakura-chan a temporary place in our home. I'm sure the Main House is big enough for all of us. As her teammate, I don't want her to stay in some place that won't have what she might need. If necessary, I can provide her with a few simple things to get her back on her feet." Naruto said with a sincere voice that only a handful knew was totally fake.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. Naruto was offering her a place in his _home?_ She didn't even know he had one. And the blond even said he'd provide for her. She had to weigh out her options. She knew that she didn't have a home and that she couldn't even cook. So having an apartment would not be something she saw herself have. Sakura also doubted that Ino would let her stay for a while. Both have been rivals for Sasuke's affections so it was out. Sasuke… Sasuke wouldn't even look at her! It hurt her so much.

"If you are sure Naruto, I don't mind. I'm sure that it won't take long to liquidate the Haruno account and see if how much her parents had given her. A week utmost would be the longest so if it is alright with her, I don't mind." The Hokage said and everyone turned to Sakura to hear what she had to say.

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded.

"I don't mind, Hokage-sama. I am grateful that Naruto-kun would even offer me a temporary home. It was no secret that he and I weren't the closest friends but I shall accept his offer. Just until I can get back on my feet." She answered bravely. She knew that with Naruto providing for what she _needed_, she wouldn't have to spend a lot for awhile.

Yes, accepting Naruto's offering was a good choice at the moment.

Or so it would seem.

No one saw the brief smirk that graced the faces of the jinchuurikis for a second before they turned into smiles.

**~Never Again~**

At the while the talk about Sakura's sudden situation, Sasuke's mind was turning a complete 360. He knew something was wrong with the whole situation but he couldn't tell what.

He remembered that it was supposed to be the Dobe who would return to with a horrible welcoming news. But here they were and it was Sakura who had done the welcoming instead. He couldn't even look at her. Because if he did, the rest would know that something else was up and he couldn't afford to be caught in a huge mess at the moment. Sasuke knew that his brother and cousin would NOT like it at all.

When the Dobe had offered to house Sakura, hundreds of alarms went off in Sasuke's mind. But again, he couldn't tell why. It was frustrating but he had to deal with it since there was no other way. They all just had to live with it.

**~Never Again~**

As the four jinchuuriki, two _Uzu_ survivor nins, Neji, Shikamaru, and a now orphan girl made their way to Namikaze compound, Sakura had not even sensed that something was terribly wrong. Kakashi had to stay and report to the Hokage and go into detail about the mission and what had happened.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared some of his blood on the steal seal on the front gates and they opened. He smirked as he ushered everyone inside and closed the gates himself before proceeding straight to the main house. Yagura and Utakata were already excited and it had not taken long to pack Naruto's things and seal them in storage scrolls. The moving had only lasted half an hour and now they were here.

The Main House was huge. According to Neji, it was even larger than the Hyuuga and Uchiha main houses. Everyone entered the house after Naruto and everyone was stunned to see that the house was well preserved.

It was Haku who had noticed the seals on the walls, floor, stairs, and windows.

"No wonder everything seems like it's all new." Naruto commented and chuckled.

He then turned to see a map on the wall near the stairs appear. It registered who were there and even Neji and Shikamaru had rooms in the house. However, it was the Kiri pair who cheered and looked at the map for a few moments before running up to see their new accommodations. Naruto chuckled along with Zabuza and Haku. Gaara and Neji smiled a bit while Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, everyone go and see your rooms. Sakura-chan, may I have a word with you for a moment? I think we can use the library for now." Naruto said as he glanced at the map and walked to where the library was located.

Sakura obediently followed while the others smirked sans Zabuza and Haku.

"Alright, I think we're missing something here." Zabuza said as the pair had left already.

"You're right. Sakura will be in for one… memorable stay." Gaara commented as he then moved to head up the stairs and prepare Naruto's things and clothes for a shower and rest. They all had a very tiring travel back.

"What did Gaara-san mean?" Haku asked politely as he turned to Neji and Shikamaru who had sighed.

"You see… Sakura and Sasuke had planned to have Naruto's apartment burn on the third day of their C rank turned A rank mission. Sakura had found some thugs who hated Naruto and agreed to help her. Neji and I overheard her telling Sasuke about it and we told Naruto who already knew that Sasuke and Sakura were being backstabbers. Don't ask me how Naruto managed to do what he did but he not only mutilated the Haruno couple but also burned their house and had not left a trace for the ANBU themselves to find." Shikamaru told them and both older nins where in shock.

Who would have thought that an innocent looking angel like Naruto would be so cold, cruel, and vicious? Well Zabuza and Haku were now certainly sure that the deal with Naruto was a good one. Better an ally and a master than an enemy.

**~Never Again~**

When Naruto and Sakura entered the library, he had ushered her to take a seat on one of the armchairs and he was sitting on across her. However, it took a few seconds for Sakura to realized that as soon as she had sat down, she couldn't move at all. Her eyes were now showing sings of fear and her body began to tremble.

"Well Sakura-chan… first off, I'm sorry for your lost. It must be hard losing your parents when the original plan was for my home to be burned, not yours." Naruto began and Sakura's eyes widen in shock which made him chuckle.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't know? That you and Sasuke were the ones trying to sabotage me? Did you really think that you'd get the upper hand? I must say that you both are completely delusional if you thought such." Naruto taunted her.

"You see Sakura-chan, I don't like liars. I don't like people who double cross others. I despise it more when people double cross _me._ Now, you are officially under my care for the whole week. And as Clan Head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki here in Konoha, I had rights to have you and that emo you love so much executed. You know I am the Yondaime's son right?" he asked her and she nodded slowly.

"Well, not only did you both attempt to harm the Yondaime's son, you also attempted to bring harm to a Clan Head of two houses, and a relative to the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. She was an Uzumaki like my mother. You also attempted to harm the last possible remaining heir to the Land of Whirlpools in Wave Country… which reminds me! Thanks to a few minor setbacks, we weren't able to visit the ruins of the country that my ancestors ruled." He pouted a bit but then smiled.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure I'll have time to visiting them soon. Back to you. With all the lineage that I represent, you and Sasuke would probably have been given the most horrible death sentence ever. You'd both be tortured till the last breath you both take and not even the civilian council members could do anything. I have witnesses that you and Sasuke planned against my person. Which I have to make a note to get rid of a few council rats and I'll save Danzo for last." Naruto said as he strayed off again.

"You won't be able to tell anyone about what I just told you know. You know why?" he asked her with a malicious smile as he stood up and walked towards here. Sakura was now crying as she slowly shook her head. Well as much as she could that is.

"Well, since you don't know, I'll tell you. You won't be able to tell anyone even after you leave this house since you now owe me a life debt. As a fellow shinobi, you owe me your life now since I took you in after your family's… demise. And until I release you from that debt, you will never be able to tell anyone no matter what the way. Even if Ino tried to get into your mind, this information won't appear at all. All memories of this encounter will only be visible to you, me, and the walls of these home." Naruto answered her and Sakura knew right then and there that she was cornered and screwed.

With a few hand seals, Naruto pressed his palm on her stomach and pushed his chakra forward. Sakura whimpered at the pain that she felt but there was nothing she could do. Everything he had said were true. And she was beginning to realize that even if Naruto could release her, why would he do so? And what was worse was she very well knew that there was no way out for her since Sasuke wouldn't lift a finger to help her.

"And oh, one more thing." Naruto said as he smirked.

Sakura turned to him and wondered what else could he have to say.

"The death of your parents is your punishment for betraying me. They would have been spared even if your father was against me along with the rest of the civilian council members. Remember: I easily killed your parents and I had been within your sight the whole time. If I can do that, imagine what else I can do to you." He told her softly and smiled.

**~Never Again~**

Naruto released Sakura from the hold of her chair and led her out the library, to the second floor, and to her bedroom… which was at the farthest end of the second floor. It was the smallest too. But she didn't know that the others had bigger and better rooms. But she wasn't complaining.

No.

She was still trying to get over the fact that her parents had died because of her decisions and Naruto had managed to not only kill and burn everything but he also managed to have stayed where everyone could see him. Konoha was _three days_ away from Wave Country so there was no way that he killed them himself. But Sakura knew… no matter how much she tried to think of how he did it, her parents were permanently gone and she was alone.

So now alone in her bedroom, she cried herself to sleep, pondering at the fact that because she and Sasuke decided to make Naruto's life miserable, she had lost what was important to her.

Then she thought, Naruto knew that it wasn't just her. Then again, Sasuke already lost his clan except for two others. She doubted that Naruto would kill them off.

No, of course not.

Itachi and Shisui would be valuable to Naruto in the long run. They had advance bloodlines while she…. didn't. This thought made her sob harder as she knew that Naruto would not let her go so easily. He'd torture her for sure and make sure that she thoroughly suffered before ending her misery.

Or who knew? She might just off herself if she couldn't take it anymore.

A knock on her door made her sit up and walk to open the door. It surprised her to see Gaara there with a pile of clothes.

"Despite being a traitor to Naruto, you will be cared for until you leave. These are clothes that I was able to find in Naruto's master bedroom. They probably belonged to his mother. He told me to give them to you. As you are a temporary charge of Naruto, you shall be wearing his clan symbol and be expected to behave accordingly. You will show respect for Naruto as Clan Head and your superior. You will do as you are told and you will be safe." He told her with a cold tone.

Sakura accepted the pile of clothes respectfully and nodded her thanks.

"Dinner will be in two hours. Be wise enough to come down by that time. If you plan to go out and someone else is here, you are to tell them that you would be going out and inform them if you would be having your meals here with the rest or not." he added before he turned to leave her.

Haruno Sakura was starting to break and it was not long before she'd crumble into pieces.

**~Never Again~**

In the master bedroom, Gaara saw Neji and Shikamaru conversing on the couch while hearing water running from the bathroom. He saw that there were clothes on the bed ready for Naruto and thought best to just sit and wait.

"So, how was she?" Neji asked Gaara as the red head joined them.

"She looked well enough and had resigned to her situation. I warned her that if she failed to obey the rules, she would be facing consequences." Gaara summarized everything he told the girl in one sentence and got nods from the other two.

"It would be too troublesome if she would cause trouble. But Naruto explained that he placed a life debt seal on her enabling her to say anything else until she was released." Shikamaru said.

"If she'd be released." Neji commented with a smirk.

The other two smirked back and nodded.

Then they heard the water stopped and all three turned to see Naruto covered in nothing but a towel. His blond hair were still dripping wet which made the watchers hold their breaths.

Despite being twelve, Naruto had a very tone and perfect tanned skin. His toned stomach showed the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay. All three couldn't help but stare, Gaara specially. The old Naruto was not as well defined as the one in front of him. But it was given since this was their second chance in everything and Naruto had to work with the Kyuubi to change his body in a short amount of time.

Naruto turned to them with a confused look.

"You three alright?" he asked which brought them out from their stares and had smirks on their faces.

All three moved towards him which made Naruto back towards the bed, a little bit worried with the looks he was seeing.

"Uhm… Are you three sure your alright? Why are you all looking at me that way?" he asked worriedly.

He was about to say something else but he fell back as he hit the base of the bed and all three had moved in three directions, pinning him down on the bed.

"Hmmm… for a twelve year old, you look rather… delicious, Naruto." Gaara whispered on Naruto's ear which made his shiver.

Neji who was a year older started to trail kissing on Naruto's stomach which made the blond squirm but he couldn't move since all three were working together to keep him down. Shikamaru was attacking one side of Naruto's neck while Gaara had kept Naruto's attention with his lips on the blond.

However, their moment didn't last since the bedroom door banged loudly. The three groaned while Naruto sighed in relief. He used the moment to grab his clothes and ran back to the bathroom to change.

When he came out, Utakata and Yagura were there and were being lectured by Gaara.

"Naruto-sama! Gyuki is irritated and Isobu told me to tell you that he and Matatabi's vessels will be here in a weeks time." Yagura told them which made Naruto sigh.

Well, it was expected that Gyuki would have been irritated because he was attempted to be kept away. Well, too bad since he is now with Bee. Killer Bee had been a good vessel and there was no doubt that Gyuki was annoyed at Bee. It was probably the mere thought that still made the bijuu irritant. No bijuu should be sealed away and hidden from the world. They had feelings despite them not being humans.

Neji and Shikamaru raised a brow and Utakata told the two about Killer Bee and Yugito, the vessels of Gyuki and Matatabi, the Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-Cephalopod and the Two-Tailed Demon Cat respectively. Neji and Shikamaru weren't as surprised now as they ought to since they had come to understand that with Naruto around, surprises were just around the corner.

An hour before dinner, Naruto ushered Kakashi from the gates and instantly the seals that surrounded the whole compound added the one eyed jounin to the list of people who would be able to come in and out of the place without Naruto having to be there to open the gates himself.

Kakashi had brought a cake to celebrate the occasion of Naruto having moved in to the Namikaze compound. As they were walking towards the main house, Kakashi couldn't help but look at how little the place had changed.

"I still remember the times that my team and I trained in this very place. I'm sure that the house had not changed at all." He said as Naruto nodded.

"We found seals all over the place which kept the whole place as if it had not been left abandoned all these years." Naruto inform Kakashi before stopping just outside the door.

"Before we get inside, I want to tell you something. Neji and Shikamaru already know since they were the ones who found out about it. It would be best if we speak with the rest before dinner." Naruto added and got a nod from the man.

As they entered, Kakashi got froze.

NOTHING had changed.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kakashi-kun, you really should just stay for dinner. Kushina already made a plate for you." Minato said as he patted the boy on the head._

_A smile female red head came and nodded._

"_Indeed, Kakashi. Just stay." She seconded and the young Kakashi sighed before nodding and following the pair into the dining._

_Minato had leaned in closer to the young Kakashi and whispered to his ear._

"_Whatever you do, swallow the meal and pretend that you loved it." Kakashi turned to him with a raised brow._

"_She… doesn't know how to cook, does she? You asked me to stay so that you won't be tortured alone. That's pretty mean of you, Minato-sensei." Kakashi asked in the same whispered tone._

_Kushina turned with a big smile on her face._

"_Torture? Your torturing someone, Minato?" she asked but with a metal spatula in her hands._

_Minato quickly shook his head._

"_Why does training scream torture?" he asked back, hiding the fact that he didn't want to get the red head mad._

"_You shouldn't make them work so hard, Minato. They are still young you know." She chastised the blond before turning around and entered the kitchen to serve dinner._

_Minato sighed in relief before turning to the young Kakashi who was trying to hold in his laughter._

"_At least I won't be dying alone when the meal begins." Minato joked as he turned to smile at the young silver haired genin who smiled back._

"_I've got your back, sensei." Kakashi joked and both laughed as they sat and wanted for the 'poison' to come and kill them._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head and smiled. It had been the first time he ate with his sensei and it had not been the last when his sensei was still alive.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and gave the man a curious look. The said man turned to Naruto with a smile.

"When your father was alive, he had invited me to have dinner here. The first time I stayed, I remember clearly that your mother couldn't cook and both your father and I were 'poison' through her cooking." He told Naruto with a sad smile on his lips.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for the man since he was remembering a memory. Naruto knew how hard it was for Kakashi since he was back within the four walls of his departed sensei once more.

Gaara and the others sans Sakura were waiting for them by the stairs and Naruto told them to follow him to the library. They all did so and even Utakata and Yagura knew the gravity of the situation and behaved when they reached the library. Naruto sat on the armchair he had occupied before when he was there with Sakura and everyone else took their seats on the other armchair and the couch. Zabuza and Haku were also there and stood behind the couch.

"Kakashi, I told you earlier that I had something important to tell you and I mean it. And this involves both Sasuke and Sakura." He began and everyone shifted.

"The night before our C rank turned A rank mission, Neji and Shikamaru were on their way home from the apartment when they saw Sakura walking about. They followed her and saw that she was meeting up with Sasuke. They both wondered and as they listened, they overheard them plotting to burn my apartment while we were away. Gaara and I knew from the start that her apology to me during the picnic was nothing but an act to gain my trust. But obviously they failed." Naruto said before Zabuza protested.

"That pink haired kunoichi and emo genin are going behind your back? Then why house the pink haired bitch?!" he asked angrily.

Haku nodded while Kakashi was trying to digest the information he just received.

"I housed her simply because I plan on teaching her a lesson." He answered Zabuza with a smirk before turning to Kakashi and turned serious.

"Before we get deeper into them, there is a few things that I ought to tell you, Kakashi. However, should you betray me, I will see to it that you die even before you could stand up. This library it seems is the only place aside from the bedrooms that nullify chakra and any use of transportation jutsus." He said and everyone turned to the one eyed-jounin.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't be betraying you, Naruto." He said seriously.

"After what I'm about to tell you, maybe even Neji and Shikamaru might think twice." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

Everyone took a deep breath and held it in.

"A few years ago, a massacre had occur within the confines of the Uchiha compound. No clues were found till now and no one ever will. The whole clan sans Sasuke, his older brother Itachi, and their cousin Shisui were the only ones spared from the whole ordeal. An unbreakable crystal dome covered the main house and was set on fire, killing about fifteen to thirty of the members. The Hokage, ANBU, jounins, and chuunins arrived to see the fire consuming the whole main house and everyone inside it. Sasuke was found outside which confused everyone." Naruto narrated.

"What you have to know is that Sasuke was _moved_ so that he wouldn't get be killed like the rest of his clan. Second, no matter how many ANBU, jounins, and chuunins try to break the crystal shield, it would never break since the energy used was that of youkai energy: demon energy."

"And you know this because?" Kakashi dared to ask but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer to it.

"I know because at six years old, I murdered the Uchiha clan and left only three to live. I was the one who made the dome and I was the one who created the fire to kill the Uchiha Clan Head and his traitorous family." Naruto answered and Kakashi was stunned beyond belief. Neji and Shikamaru as well.

Zabuza and Haku were just as stunned as the Leaf ninjas but Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura didn't even seemed fazes at all.

"You mean… you were the one who murdered the whole Uchiha clan? Alone? How?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Naruto turned to the other jinchuurikis and they nodded. Naruto had to full out tell them the truth about them or else it would not make the whole 'mateship' work.

"Our story will sound unbelievable. Trust me, if I were in your places, I would doubt it myself." Naruto sais with a heavy sigh.

"I highly doubt that there would be anything heavier than what we just heard, Naruto." Neji commented with a smirk but Shikamaru shook his head in amusement.

"No. With Naruto around, anything and everything can get weirder… in a good way if it involves him." Naruto blushed at the comment and everyone chuckled.

"Alright. To be blunt, All us jinchuurikis are connected. We all have demons inside us but this is common knowledge. However, as the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox, I managed to… bring all of us back to the time that everything went wrong for us. To fix our lives and start a new one. A second chance. This time with you right now is our second and last chance to create new memories from our horrible pasts." Naruto said and everyone listened.

He began to tell the non-jinchuurikis about their first lives and how they all had died one by one thanks to the Akatsuki. Naruto then told them of the dangers and a few events that had caused destruction of not only one but many villages and ended countless lives.

"Then came the day that I had defeated Madara. I was too tired. Too weak but I won. The others like me had all died in attempts to end the war that had left all Five Countries in ruins. I, along with a few others, were trying to pick ourselves up and return to what was left of Konoha when someone I thought was a friend had stabbed me in the back. Literally. Haruno Sakura had stabbed be on the neck when I had my back on her. She wanted vengeance for the death of Uchiha Sasuke, her fiancé. Sasuke had died along with three rogue nins he had with him when he had left the village in attempts to gain the power to destroy Itachi, the original reason why their clan had died." He sighed.

"Kurama said that he didn't want our lives to end the way they did so with what little amount of power we both had left, we managed to return to our pasts that had started the chain of horrible experiences. Each of us came back separately and since we had our bijuus back, we all remembered our first lives and the other eight bijuus waited for my return. We aim to chance our faith. But also, we have already agreed to do everything in our power to destroy all those who had wronged us the first time even if they have yet to do it during this time. Now you know." Naruto said as he looked at his three human mates and the Uzu nins.

It shocked everyone when Kakashi spoke up after a long pause.

"And so? Isn't that great? You get a second chance to change your lives? I'd do it if I'd have the same chance. I'd keep a few things the same and change the ones I know would have made a better effect for the future. And for some reason, I get the feeling that your expecting us to turn our backs on you just because of what you shared. Naruto, have more faith in us. We don't love you just because of some petty reason. We love you for you. The you that cares for us still. The you that yearns for change and a better life when your first had done you wrong. You deserve this and if there is anything we can do, be assured that we will be there for you all the way through the end." He smiled as he stood up and moved towards Naruto and FINALLY kissed his twice young beloved in front of many.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara chuckled as they moved to hold Naruto close to them.

"He is right, Naruto. We may not be jinchuurikis like you four and the other four but we sure know a thing or two that would help you in your plans." Neji said as he hugged Naruto from the left side while Shikamaru was on the right and Gaara knelt and embraced the blonds waist.

Naruto wanted to cry. And he did so.

During his first life, he had been alone, abused, shunned, and ignored. But here and now, there are those who love him and accept him even after he told them about what he had done.

Without having to hear it in words, his mates truly cared for him.

**~Never Again~**

During dinner, Sakura was stiff as a board. Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Zabuza had thrown underhand comments during the meal which made her flinch every time since she knew it was her that they spoke of. None of the jinchuurikis or Haku tried to stop them. Why should they? It was fun watching her flinch and squirm under their stares.

"Tomorrow, we shall make appearances to keep the pretense up. I suggest that you stay away from Sasuke, Haruno. If he even suspects a thing, you will be thoroughly disciplined. DO you understand?" Naruto asked her with a cold tone.

"Hai." She answered and bowed her head, scared to see his eyes looking at her.

"Go and rest. You will surely need it." Kakashi dismissed her and she did so.

Sakura had eaten dinner as fast as the rest were and hoped to be dismissed from the group so that she could cry herself to sleep in her room. Her week had even yet to begin and this was what had happened already. As she made her way to her bedroom, she wondered what else Naruto could do to her during her week stay in his compound. Yes, she was free to go but when the evening came, she was still to return and that right their had scared her.

**~Never Again~**

The next day, Kakashi waited for his team by the bridge with his book in hand. His team plus three others who he was growing accustomed and relaxed with came with Sakura behind them. Not too long after, Sasuke came as well.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was Sakura not even greeting him a good morning. It was strange but he placed it off that she was still in shock from the death of her parents and she needed time. Sasuke could understand her a bit. He had gone through when she did and he was there when it happened. He saw his old home consumed by the flames and he could hear faint screams dying as the voices of his family disappeared and succumbed to death.

"Alright, I know that we all just got back from a mission yesterday so the Hokage had instructed me that our team should take a three day break, Sakura especially. She had just lost her parents and needs time to prepare herself for the burial which will be in two days according to Iruka who took it upon himself to handle the matters. You should go and see him later, Sakura." Kakashi said with his usual tone, perfectly hiding his contempt for the girl.

"Where are the two _Uzu_ nins now?" Sasuke asked as he shot a mild glare at Naruto who smirked.

"At the Namikaze compound. They have little to do aside from training so they don't have to come with us all the time. They can come and go as they pleased. They knew the consequences if they caused trouble here." Naruto said with a smile on his face and Sasuke didn't see Sakura flinching at all.

Sasuke hated that the Dobe was being smug just because he had demonic powers to his arsenal.

"You think your so strong don't you? Just because you have that _thing_ inside you." He spat and Naruto turned and raised a brow.

"_Thing_? Pray tell what do you mean by it."

"you know what I mean! You have something inside of you that gives you so much power! But without it, we all know your nothing!" he yelled once more.

"And how do you know about my tenant, Teme?" Naruto asked calmly which pissed Sasuke even more.

"You said it yourself!" he answered angrily.

"I don't think I ever told _you_ about my tenant, Teme. I remember telling everyone else. And I got everyone's solemn vow that they would never breath about it to anyone else without my expressed permission. That secret is an S rank level punishable by death should it get into the hands of the enemies." Naruto told him which made Sakura's eyes widen in horror but she kept silent.

Sasuke instantly closed his mouth. He had allowed his anger to get the better of him and now he was a step away from revealing just who it was that told him.

"I wonder… who was it among the other twelve that told you when I myself have not told you. I doubt your brother and Shisui would have told you. I doubt the council told you. And I _highly_ doubt that it was one of the villagers or the Hokage. The villagers are afraid of me and what I can do to them should they speak of what I hold inside me. The council members as well. The Clan Heads would _never_ spat on the sacrifice of the Yondaime. So which is which, Sasuke? Who told you?" Naruto had now turned to fully face the black haired boy who was trying to not squirm with the narrowed stare he was being given.

The rest sans Sakura already knew that it was _her_ that told him and she would be punished accordingly when they returned back to the compound.

Sakura was praying to _all_ the Saints and Deities that Sasuke would not rat her out. She didn't want to die really.

She already planned that once she was released from the Namikaze compound, she would quit being a battle field ninja and switch to being a medic nin instead. She'd drop out from the team and reason that she didn't think that killing enemy nins was for her. She had lost her parents and despite it being sacred, she'd have to use it as an excuse. She did _not_ want to die in the hands of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demons Fox. She didn't want to die at all!

"So, will we be hearing an answer from you Teme?" Naruto asked again as he leaned back and smirked.

"Whoever told me is none of your business." He hissed.

"Oh? I beg to differ. It is my business since it is about me. I could simply talk to the Hokage and have you escorted to the T&I. I'm sure Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko would love your company." Kakashi flinched at the names.

"I'm surprised you know about them, Naruto. Morino Ibiki is the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Division of the ANBU. Mitarashi Anko is the most bloodthirsty and ultimate sadist Konoha has ever had." Kakashi said as he shivered. Sakura and Sasuke too.

"Of course I know them. Ibiki-san, though little time I have known him, had been kind and taught me a few times how to squeeze your… _guests_ without having to hurt them physically of course. And Anko-san has the same love for dango as I have for ramen. They're both very interesting people." Naruto explained and chuckled a bit.

Kakashi shook his head and made a mental note to ask Naruto later.

"Back to you Teme…" Naruto said as he turned back to Sasuke who stiffened a bit.

"As much as I want to really give Ibiki-san's tutoring, I think I'll save it for another time. We have more pressing matters to take care off. Kaka-sensei, why don't we have Sakura-chan just go and see Iruka-sensei? I need to have to talk to Hokage-jiji anyway. A few things… came up and I better give him a heads up before they get here." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head as he usually did and laughed a bit.

"Alright then. Sakura go ahead and see Iruka. Help him with details that you want for the burial." Kakashi began and she nodded, leaving the next moment after.

"Sasuke, your free to do whatever you wish. Just practice your chakra control exercises and I'll be teaching you jutsus when all three of you have a firm hold on your chakras." The Uchiha nodded and quickly left but not before sending Naruto one last glare who simply waved at him.

The remaining five had a few seconds of silence before bursting into laughter and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

**~Never Again~**

Sakura has spent the whole day with Iruka, helping him with everything she possibly could. She didn't want to go anywhere.

No, scratched that.

She didn't have anywhere else to go.

As she made her way to the Namikaze compound, she dreaded that the moment she stepped inside, she'd be punished for telling Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke didn't tell them that it was she that told him. But she knew that they already knew that Sakura was the one to blame and they had her in the palm of their hands.

She quietly spoke her greeting only to face the waiting jinchuurikis plus her sensei, the male Hyuuga, and the Nara.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan. Please, come and join us." Naruto said with a smile that made her shiver in absolute fear.

She did as she was told and the moment she did so, sand had trapped her into the chair she was sitting on.

"Good. Not that we're all hear… Sakura." Naruto said as he turned to her and she swallowed hard.

"Why did you tell the Teme about my tenant? I remember that after I told all about it and had reminded you all just before you all left that you aren't allowed to tell anyone else. Why did you? Did you really want to die so young?" Naruto asked with a raised brow and a cold and uncaring tone.

Slowly, Sakura began to sweat. The sand that held her was becoming a bit hot and it was making her sweat a little bit. She didn't answer which made Naruto nod at Gaara who gave a smirk.

The next thing she knew, she was being burned inside. The scorching sand against her body was too much. She began to cry and scream in pain, tears running down her face.

"P-p-please Na-n-Naruto…" she begged.

"Huh? Please what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently which made Utakata and Yagura giggle. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi remained where they were and just watched. Haku and Zabuza were watching as well and found it very entertaining to see the blond the way he was that moment.

She sobbed harder.

"P-p-p-please ma-ma-make it s-s-s-stop." She begged once more.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"Why would I want to do that? I was serious when I told you that anyone who tells someone else about my tenant with out my express permission is punishable by death. I wasn't kidding about it." He told her with his bubbly tone.

Sakura just sobbed more as she felt her energy leaving her body. She wanted to die and be down with it. She had lost her parents, Sasuke betrayed her, and now Naruto was extracting his vengeance on her first. She then thought that maybe… just maybe, it was better that she died first so that she wouldn't have to see what Naruto would do to Sasuke. Whatever he would do, she just hoped that Sasuke would die painfully and suffer through Hell and back.

Naruto had stood up and smirked at her,

"I did tell you didn't I? If I could kill your parents, imagine how much more I can do." He reminded her once more before Naruto had began his torture to one Haruno Sakura who later had never been the same again.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another wrap! So? What do you guys think? I hope you all like it. Well, till next time! ^_^**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	8. Ch 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

**7. Of Kumo Visitors and Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

It did not take long to break Haruno Sakura. All Naruto did was remind her for three straight days that it was her fault her parents died. Because of what she did, they died. She was the cause of her current predicament and no matter what she did, no matter how many times she cried and prayed for forgiveness, her parents were gone and she was all alone. The day of her parents funeral, everyone who knew the couple was there. Sasuke was there with his brother and Shisui as well. Since Sakura's late father was a member of the civilian council, Danzo was there with the other members as well.

And Sakura broke down in front of everyone. She felt on her knees in front of her parents grave, crying hard and before anyone could have stopped her, she pulled out a kunai and buried it in her throat. Women screamed while the children present were instantly covered to not see the dead body. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kakashi shielded Naruto, Utakata, and Yagura who were behind Naruto.

Ino was stunned.

She did not know that Sakura would do such a thing as taking her own life. The Hokage was groaning mentally. More paperwork when he returned to the office. The remaining rookies had not said anything as medical nins covered the body and took it away to the morgue to be cleaned and readied for a shinobi burial.

The only ones remaining in the cemetery were the rookies since the Hokage had called all chuunins, jounins, and ANBUs to his office.

It was then that Sasuke turned and saw Naruto smirking.

"Well, took her long enough. Sakura lasted longer than I gave her credit for actually." Naruto commented and snorted.

"Three days. It took three days for her to snap. I guess being reminded that her actions caused the death of her parents every second of every minute of every hour of every day would make anyone what to end their lives." Neji added and Sasuke stiffened.

"What do you mean Neji?" Ino asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You ought to know, Haruno was working with someone else to bring harm upon someone among us. She and another person had planned to hurt one of us and hoped that their plan would drive that person to end his life. Too bad we over heard about it." Shikamaru said coldly and Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You look a little pale? Are you alright?" Naruto asked him mockingly.

All eyes turned on Sasuke and instantly they all understood.

"Who?" Chouji asked as cold as Shikamaru had spoken a few moments ago.

"Who what Chouji-san?" asked Yagura.

"Who were Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke planning harm upon?" Chouji asked again and this time Sasuke was instantly surrounded.

"They planned to burn Naruto's apartment by hiring some tugs to do it while they were away. But I guess those tugs thought it wasn't the best idea to follow those two and turned on them instead. What can civilian tugs do against a ninja? Nothing. So instead, they turned on the parents of the person who hired them. I heard their place got robbed before the couple was killed." Neji provided the information and added a small lie to draw the suspicion away from Naruto and to the Uchiha at the center of the circle.

"Do not even try, Uchiha. You may be strong but you will be no match with all of us against you. Yagura can thrash you as badly. Naruto might end up killing you. However, between Neji, Shikamaru, and I, nothing would remain of you if we make our move. How dare you try to bring harm about Naruto." Gaara said angrily yet remained calm and collected on his place beside Naruto.

The rest of the rookies looked at Sasuke in disgust and hatred.

"Well, since you and Forehead had turned traitor, I guess you both shouldn't be shown mercy then." Ino said as she instantly used her family mind jutsu and sent Sasuke on his knees the next five seconds before she pulled out from his mind.

"It's all in his mind. He and Forehead did plan to burn Naruto's apartment. And when they got back, they planned to talk to the civilian and shinobi council to get rid of Naruto as a teammate. Two against one, and I thought you could never stoop that low, Sasuke." Ino told the rest who were now seething with anger.

They all planned to attack him but Naruto stopped them.

"Why not, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she actually _sneered _at Sasuke.

"Because it would not be as sweet as Sakura's death. Breaking Uchiha Sasuke will be our little game. First to break him down mentally will get to kill him." Lee, Tenten, and Chouji groaned.

"I guess the three of us our out then." Tenten said as she chuckled a bit.

"Shino and I are out too. We're trackers, we don't have skills for mental breaking. Hinata will be the representative of our Team since she's a clan heir, she probably has knowledge behind it." Kiba said and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Then Neji is Team Gai's representative." Tenten instantly said and Neji smirked.

"I pick Shikamaru for our Team. I don't know how to mentally break someone really. What I did was a fluke." Ino said as she grinned and the Nara muttered something like 'Troublesome'.

"Then Gaara-san is the jinchuuriki's representative!" Utakata said with a big smile.

Sasuke was shaking where he was. He was surrounded and the task of breaking him had been turned to a game. A dangerous games against two Hyuuga's, the Nara, and the One Tailed jinchuuriki of Suna.

"We should have rules. No physical touch. Verbal only." Chouji said as he paused before opening a bag of chips.

"Yeah! Also they can only attempt from eight in the morning until five in the afternoon." Tenten added and got nods from the rest.

"How do we make sure he doesn't get to tell anyone?" Shino asked and Naruto smirked.

He moved towards Sasuke as he did a few hand seals before grabbing Sasuke's neck and pushing a small amount of chakra into his palms. Sasuke fell back on the ground and screamed in pain.

"What did you do, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I placed a personal seal on him. When he attempts to write or speak about this to anyone either by words or hand signs, he will find himself speaking another topic. I used the Kyuubi's chakra instead so no one will know or find the seal even if Sasuke pushed chakra into his throat. Unless he has a bijuu as well, there is no way of getting rid of the seal." Naruto explained and everyone was awed by the technique.

The breaking of Uchiha Sasuke had began and the raven haired boy knew that his life just went from complicated to impossible.

**~Never Again~**

A week had passed by and the Sandaime was sighing heavily as he placed down the scroll he had been given. It was still hard to swallow that two Kumo nins… no, two Kumo jinchuurikis had come just to see Naruto. It was like the Kiri nins all over again.

"Alright. Your Kage has agreed to let you stay for only three _weeks_ and you will have to return back to Kumo." He said and Bee had instantly covered his ears.

"WHAT?! JUST THREE WEEKS?!" Yugito yelled and the Sandaime was stunned.

"That bastard! Bee! I'm going to kill your brother when we get back in three weeks! He told me he gave us two months at least!" she then yelled at the other while the old man stared with wide eye shock.

"Yugito, you can't blame me for this. It was my brother you should diss." Bee said with his rapping talk.

"That's why I'm telling you now, start praying for your brother's soul." She hissed.

"I'll start praying but don't worry about it for now. We should go and see Naruto before we get some chow." He said and Yugito instantly brightened.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." She said and quickly left the office with Bee right behind her.

Sarutobi massaged his aching head.

"Good luck, Naruto. You'll be needing it to keep all of them in line." He said as he turned to look at his window with an amused smile on his face.

**~Never Again~**

They were all at the local park when the three of the four jinchuurikis moved away from Naruto who had sighed. The rest of the rookie nine wondered what was going to happen. But before anyone could ask, they heard a loud voice calling out Naruto's name.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUU—CCCCHHHHAAAANNNN!" the voice rang loud and they all saw a blur run towards Naruto and the next second, Naruto was in the arms of a lady with blond hair.

"Oh my Naru-chan!" she cooed as she hugged the smaller blond in her arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Yugito-kaa-san." Naruto greeted with a soft smile which made Yugito hug him even more.

The rest were all shocked for a second before laughing at Naruto's predicament.

During lunch at the Akimichi restaurant, introductions were made and both Bee and Yugito showered Naruto with thanks and praises. After lunch, everyone then went to the Namikaze compound to explain to the two Kumo nins what had just happened recently. Zabuza and Haku had left three days prior to head to the Land of Tea and Land of Honey for some reasons. Naruto didn't stop them and simply asked to bring back tea and honey.

Haku found the pun hilarious while Zabuza just glared before leaving.

The rest who had not seen the compound were in awed for a bit and then congratulated Naruto for finally having a proper home to live in.

They all gathered in the living room and the house had provided more couches since there were more people there at the moment. Slowly, Naruto began to tell Bee and Yugito what had happened for the last three weeks. Everyone else added their two cents every now and then but allowed Naruto to explained to the older jinchuurikis the events that had transpired that led to the death of the Haruno family and the breaking game of the youngest Uchiha.

"Well, he got off lightly. I would have killed him the night I found out what they both planned to do to you, my Naru-chan!" Yugito said as she wailed a bit and held Naruto closed.

Said blond sighed while the others snicker.

"Yugito is right Naruto. I'd have done the same thing too. You little man must be kept safe at all times. We'd all go nuts if your life bell no longer chimes!" Bee rapped which made the rest sweat dropped a bit.

"Without my precious people, life holds no interest." Naruto told them with a very warm smile on his face.

In reality, it had been amazing how quickly the others accepted the darkness Naruto had. He had wondered for a bit about their first life and the possibilities. Would they have acted this way if Naruto showed a bit of his true self to the others? Then he shook his head and got rid of the thoughts. No matter how much he thought about it, it was no use. He had to move on and concentrate on this life and that was what he would be doing from now one. One down, one more to go.

**~Never Again~**

Uchiha Itachi had prided himself for being a keen observer with everything around him. He knew what Uzumaki Naruto held within himself. He was a vessel of a very powerful entity and it amazed Itachi that despite how the village had treated him, the boy was still standing tall and his will stronger than even the Hokage himself.

However, since the appearance of Sabaku no Gaara of the Sand Village, Itachi started to pay more attention to Naruto. From what he knew, the blond child had never step foot outside the walls of Konohagakure. Yet, here comes a ninja from Sand and says that he and the Uzumaki are long time friends. How did that happened?

It was then explained that the Sand nin held a bijuu inside him as well. The One Tailed Demon Tanuki. Itachi then came to the conclusion that all jinchuurikis are connected with each other and they feel each other no matter the distance. It had to be since two more jinchuurikis from Kirigakure came not long after the Sand nin came.

It had caused a minor stir inside the ANBU HQ when the Hokage had told them about four jinchuurikis within the walls of the Hidden Leaf village. It was Naruto who drew them in. He was strong despite what many thought. Itachi had seen it for himself on the day that enemy nins came to try to kidnap his brother and the blond. How they got pass the gates was a mystery but since then, the security measures had been heightened since then.

Now however…

Itachi didn't even know where to begin.

How Naruto ordered the Kiri nins to kill the Demon Brothers mystified him. The tone the boy used was cold and absolute. He expected his order to be carried out and without mistakes. And the Kiri nins did as they were told. They attacked and killed the Demon Brothers without so much as breaking a sweat and the Sand nin had protected Naruto the whole time.

It was the most confusing thing Itachi had ever seen.

He had heard many stories about Uzumaki Naruto who loved an orange jumpsuit, ate ramen all the time, and was loud and obnoxious. Itachi had only seen the jumpsuit once or twice a few years ago. The Naruto that walked the streets of Konoha wore better clothing befitting his status. Yet the boy didn't scream it out to the village to accept him. Instead, he just moved to the Namikaze compound quietly and made no fanfare of it.

Itachi had to reevaluate everything he knew of the mysterious blond child. And the more he dug deeper, the more he found Uzumaki Naruto captivating beyond words.

Every time he watched the boy, the smooth movements, the warm words… It made Itachi want him to speak to him that way as well.

Then Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru got close.

It had been a battle already since the Sand nin seemed so close to Naruto, two more had to add to the mix of people Itachi had to unconsciously fight off. Not to mention that Hatake Kakashi was always around as well… as much as the one eyed jounin tried to. Missions for jounins were inevitable.

And with that being said, Kakashi had been gone for most of the time that Itachi wondered… is there more to the teacher-student relationship between them?

Itachi leaned back on his seat in front of his table inside his bedroom.

If there was more, that meant that Itachi had to move faster to understand what was going on and why he felt this pull towards Uzumaki Naruto.

**~Never Again~**

Gaara spoke with Neji and Shikamaru. Kakashi was away for the week for a mission with Asuma and Gai. Utakata and Yagura were giving Bee and Yugito a tour of the village since they knew the place already. They should since they all go out every day.

"The pull he feels will only tighten and choke him if he doesn't move. But I think he wants to but can't. There is always someone with Naruto so we have to give him time to speak alone." Gaara explained and both understood.

They both waited until everyone left before they made their advance themselves back then.

"Alright then. We'll have to tell Naruto about this though. I don't want him thinking that we were cheating or something." Shikamaru said as he sighed and stood up.

Then they heard a chuckle from the bedroom door.

"I heard. Sounds like you three planned it well." Naruto complimented and smirked.

All three blushed as Naruto walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, looking at all of them.

"I'm grateful that you all are taking this so well. I'm even more surprised that the rest are as accepting too. You all have given me so much that I'm beginning to think that this is all a dream and that I might wake up from it soon. I don't want too." Naruto said with honesty that Gaara knew this was no trick or lie.

The red head sighed and sat next to the blond and gave him a hug.

"I don't think I've said it but you deserve all this and more. You have a big heart to care for many. Let us care, love, and cherish you. I know you would do it to us without asking for anything in return. Let us do this for you. Because that smile you have makes us smile as well. We are happy when you are. And that want matters most to us. We… you have been through so much that I wonder how you managed until now. But this time, Naruto… everything will be fine." Gaara stated with absolute confidence and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Neji and Shikamaru nodded as well.

**~Never Again~**

As planned Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara left Naruto alone for the day. Kakashi had already left for his mission earlier that morning which made the rest laugh a bit as he whined about having to be absent for a week or so.

Naruto found his way to training ground seven, sit under a tree with his eyes closed as a cool breeze that blew by.

And he knew he wasn't alone.

"Why don't you come out? I know your there." Naruto called out and a moment after, Uchiha Itachi stepped away from the shadows.

"You knew I was there?" the older asked and the younger nodded.

"How?" he asked again and the younger one shrugged.

"I just know. I think Kaka-sensei called me a sensor. I just know that someone is there. After I'm introduced to their chakra signature, I know who is who after then." Naruto explained and Itachi nodded.

"So, what made you follow and watch me today, Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the jounin who was with him.

Itachi fidgeted where he was and Naruto chuckled.

"Come and sit down. You've probably been standing for a few hours now."

Itachi just sat behind the tree Naruto was leaning on.

"I still want to know why your watching me. Did Kaka-sensei ask you to?" Naruto asked.

"No." Itachi answered.

"Did the Hokage ask you?"

"No." the same reply.

"Then why?"

"You intrigue me…"

Naruto was a bit surprised but he waited to here if Itachi would say anything more.

"There is something about you… It was confusing at first. I had to think and rethink about many things concerning you for days. Even Shisui was beginning to worry. Sasuke obviously didn't since he wasn't as observant as most."

"And now?"

Itachi took a deep breath.

"And now… its becoming clearer and clearer as I watched you. As you dealt with everyone. All the chaos of having the other jinchuurikis to watch. Adding the fact that you lost a teammate member recently. I came to a conclusion that you do many things for others to live well, even going as far as not caring if you live or die." Naruto froze.

"Even if you don't say it, even if you try hiding it… I can see it. You'd do anything and everything for the others yet you still doubt that they truly care for you. They do. Even I can see it. They would burn the whole village if the village would make you cry. They would lay to ruin towns, cities, and countries if so much as one strand of hair from your head is harmed." Itachi said as he moved to turn and kneel in front of Naruto who was stunned.

"And like them, I would give you the world if you so but ask it of me." Itachi added and instantly Naruto moved in and kissed the jounin who welcomed the blond's soft lips with his own.

The kiss was deep, meaningful, and conveyed so much where Itachi's words failed.

After a few more moments, they slowly pulled away, trying to remember just how to breath. And for the first time ever, Naruto watched as Itachi smiled at him… just for him.

Then Naruto had to frown a bit.

"Itachi… there is something you must know." He said with a serious tone that the Uchiha nodded carefully.

"As you know, I am the vessel of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Itachi nodded again.

"Being who I am… Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru… and Kakashi are not just companions for me. They are what you will become if you choose to stay with me as well." Naruto said as he lowered his head but was stopped by Itachi's hands.

"I had a vague idea… you confirmed it. And believe it or not… I am staying. Shisui and Sasuke can continue the Uchiha line without me." Itachi declared but this made Naruto worry a bit more.

"About Sasuke… Sakura's death… it was an accident but due to certain aspects, death by her own hand was her answer to what she was facing underneath the calm and collected nature she had shown after the death of her parents."

Itachi's mind once again began to churn, trying to understand and connect his own brother to the Haruno's death.

Naruto then stood up and extended his hand to Itachi.

"Come with me and you'll know everything that has been happening around the village. You may not like it… but everything that happened was for the best." Naruto told him and without hesitating, Itachi accepted Naruto's offered hand.

**~Never Again~**

After two hours of explanation, Itachi was feeling so many emotions within himself. However, the emotion that dominated was of anger. Uchiha Sasuke… his own _brother_! Had planned for someone else's demise just because he saw that person as a threat. Itachi did not see why Sasuke had to do to such lengths. Couldn't he just train longer and harder?

"If you need proof and witnesses, Ask Yamanaka Ino. She had seen it in Sasuke's head. You can even ask Neji and Shikamaru since they were the ones who had overheard the two plotting." Naruto said and Itachi shook his head.

"No need. I believe you Naruto. You would not have any reason to create such a grand scale of a lie just to make me stay. I am staying… But… I have to ask, why did you kill my family?" Itachi asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Aside from the fact that they were the reasons why I get beat up for the first five years of my life, your father, Uchiha Fugaku was planning a coup to over throw the Hokage. I knew that if left alone, they would have succeeded. They planned to kill the Sandaime which I could not allow. And the only one capable of murdering your family without failing aside from me… is you." Itachi froze this time.

"The shinobi council would have ordered you to slaughter your whole clan and I know that if you did so, you would have become an S-rank missing nin. You will have to leave the village and be on the run for the rest of your life…. I could not let you do it. So I did it. With the help of the Kyuubi's power, I created the dome and the fire that took the lives of your clan. With these hands, I murdered your family in cold blood at the age of six… six years earlier than your own first kill." Naruto had knelt down in front of Itachi and placed his hands on Itachi's lap.

Itachi pulled Naruto up and placed him on his lap, holding the blond close.

"You… I cannot find the words to say how much thankful I am that you spared me from the act of being my own clan's executioner. However, I now bear so much guilt for having placed it on your shoulders instead of mine. I may not have been asked to do so but I know that taking lives also took its toll on you. It broke you even if you do not know or acknowledge it. It is at the back of your mind and someday, it will resurface once more to remind you of your deed." Itachi said as he stroked Naruto's back calmly.

And when that day comes, I will be there to remind you as well that you did the right thing for the good of the whole. That you did what you had to do and I am pleased.. proud beyond words how strongly you hold your head up high despite all the blood that had been shed." He added and a kiss was placed on Naruto's shaking lips.

It was a kiss of reassurance that no matter what, Itachi was staying and had accepted everything. It was half way sinking in but he already had known that with Uzumaki Naruto, nothing was ever easy or unstraining.

**A/N: And that's another wrap! So? A bit short but I'll make it up on the next one. What do you guys think? I hope you all like it. Well, till next time! ^_^**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	9. Ch 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**Unedited. My beta had not done anything at all. *groans***

* * *

**8. Decisions and the Chuunin Exams**

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were in a heated discussion pertaining Uchiha Itachi.

"I don't doubt that he cares for Naruto. I really don't. But I highly doubt that he'd just accept it and hate his brother. Everyone knows how much Itachi loves his younger brother. Yes, he accepted the fact that Naruto killed his traitorous clan. But the fact that he _easily_ accepted the fact that four people will be trying to break his brother and eventually kill him? I don't think that fact sunk in yet." Neji told the other two who knew he was right.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Gaara asked and turned to Shikamaru who Gaara knew from the first time that lazy by choice ninja was skilled in planning.

The said Nara sighed and murmured 'Troublesome'.

"Seeing as this is a grave matter and should not be taken lightly, the only way to go about this is through confrontation. We have to talk to him ourselves, _without_ Naruto. We have to explain it to him the gravity of the situation and how things might affect him since it is his brother that we will be targeting. All three of us plus Hinata are the ones who would be attacking the traitor. Uchiha Itachi has to come to accept that the rest of Naruto's lovers minus Kakashi since his not here and doesn't know about this yet, will be breaking his brother every direction we possibly can. Blood is thicker than water as people say. But which will be more potent. Itachi's love for his brother? Or his love for Naruto? If he really does love Naruto." Shikamaru explained to the other two who were digesting the whole thing as best as they could.

At the moment, they weren't given the best resources to work with so they had to improvise and deal with it the best they could.

**~Never Again~**

Gaara spoke to Yugito and Bee along with Yagura and Utakata. He had told them to get Naruto out of the house and keep him busy and away until dinner. It wasn't that hard to convince the rest of the jinchuurikis, especially Yugito who loved the opportunity to spend time with Naruto. Yagura and Utakata were happy to do so as well while Bee just laughed and nodded.

The next day, Naruto was out of the house after lunch and Neji had gone off to collect Itachi from the Uchiha compound.

As both made their way to the Namikaze compound, both enjoyed the silence between them. Neji knew that the silence would break as soon as they reached the library and they talk to Itachi. He wondered in his mind how the Uchiha would take the situation and how Naruto would take it if the said Uchiha would back out and leave instead. Neji shook his head, nothing wanting to think about a sad and depressed Naruto.

When they reached the Namikaze library, Everyone took their seats. It had been a mutual agreement that Hinata was left out of _this_ gathering and will only be mentioned when the whole thing sunk in.

"Good morning, Itachi-san. I'm sure your wondering why we asked you here this morning." Gaara began and got a nod from Itachi.

"You see, this had everything to do with Naruto and your brother. We know that you know about the 'game' of breaking your brother's will because of what he had planned to do with Haruno but failed. We know that you said you accept it but we don't think you fully understand what this 'game' means." Neji spoke and the whole room fell into silence for a bit.

"First off, we would like to ask… Do you really love Naruto as you say you do? And if so, what would you be willing to do to prove that you really are sincere? Because as this situation demands, it is between your love for your brother and for Naruto. So again, do you really love Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and all waited for the answer.

Itachi had thought hard the night before about everything that Naruto had told him. True, it was hard to accept that his beloved brother had wished harm upon Naruto who had done nothing to make Sasuke angry at him. Itachi sighed.

"I do. I had come to realized that and as I told Naruto, I would burn the whole village if the village would make him cry. I would lay towns, cities, and countries to ruins if so much as one strand of hair from his head is harmed… I would give him the world if he so but asked it of me." Itachi answered seriously and his eyes spoke of his honesty that the other three could not miss.

"And how will you deal with the fact that its your brother we are competing to break?" Neji asked and Itachi sighed once more.

"It is hard… It took me the whole evening to think about it. My own brother… my flesh and blood… would go so far that it made me wonder why he did so. Naruto had saved us from the shame that our family would have brought upon us if they had lived. Though Sasuke doesn't know it, he should not hate Naruto that much. I know that Naruto had not done anything to Sasuke at all. So I don't see why Sasuke hates him so much." Itachi said as he shifted in his seat.

"I will never say that what Sasuke did was alright because it wasn't. The death of the Haruno family should have punished him enough. But from what I saw of him last night, he hasn't fully understand that what he did was a grave level of treachery that should be punishable by death. As much as I love my brother, he needs to learn that his actions have consequences that he must pay for himself." Itachi remarked which made the other three feel relieved.

Naruto's happiness was their priority and since Itachi was part of this, they would do anything to make sure that Naruto remained happy.

"Good to know. And aside from the three of us, Hyuuga Hinata will be helping as well. And when Kakashi returns, he will have to be told. Are you prepared for him to know about what your brother did? Because Kakashi doesn't know about our 'game'." Gaara asked.

"Like I said, Sasuke need to pay for the consequences of his actions." Itachi answered and all four enjoyed the silence for a while before planning a special dinner for Naruto.

**~Never Again~**

Dinner had been a great surprise for Naruto when he came back tired but smiling still. Yugito had bought clothes for him, Gaara, Utakata, and Yagura. She was really acting like their mother of sorts which didn't bother the rest. Bee had instantly been the father much to Yugito's annoyance.

Naruto smiled tiredly when he saw Itachi walked towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and greeted the blond home.

"You're here… Is this my surprise?" Naruto asked and got a few nods.

"And a few more. Which you will find out later on." Gaara said as he ushered Naruto and everyone else to the dining room which was ready with a meal waiting for all.

Itachi was on his right while Gaara was on his left, serving Naruto's plate with food. Neji was beside Itachi while Shikamaru was beside Gaara who was talking to Yagura about shogi. The jinchuuriki had asked the lazy genius for a chance to play against him in the game which Shikamaru accepted since he wanted to see how well the other played.

Naruto groaned as he knew it was going to be one long drawn out game.

In the middle of dinner, they all heard the door open and close, a voice familiar to most called out.

"Tadaima." Kakashi greeted as he entered the house.

When he got to the dining, he was surprised to see two strangers and Itachi there. But he dismissed everything when he saw Naruto stand up and walked towards him. The blond was smiling.

"Okaeri." Naruto greeted back and Kakashi placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Wasn't your mission supposed to be a week long?" asked Shikamaru with a raised brow.

"You supposed right. But the client who claimed he was dying, 'miraculously' got healed by some Healer who was obviously a fraud. The daughter that we had to escort… well more like kidnap and dragged to the house of the dying man, had slapped her father, threatened to burn his village if he ever spoke to her again. So we got released and paid earlier than we thought and we just rushed back." Kakashi explained as he then shrugged.

Naruto and the rest chuckled.

"Come, I'm sure your hungry. I want you to meet some people anyway." Naruto said as he shared his chair with Kakashi who then lifted Naruto to his lap instead, making the blond blush red and Yugito gush and squeal.

"Kakashi, I want you to meet, Nii Yugito, the Two Tailed Demon Cat jinchuuriki and Killer Bee, the Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-Cephalopod jinchuuriki. Yugito-kaa-san, Bee, this is Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU, my jounin sensei and the eldest of my mates… next to Gaara that is." Naruto introduced and chuckled.

"I remember him of course. I'm glad that you have many to love you here, my Naru-chan!" Yugito said and smiled softly at the boy who gave her the second chance of a better life.

**~Never Again~**

Three days.

That was how long it took Fu to get to Konoha while stopping a few times when something caught her attention. And when she saw the gates of Konoha, her smile grew and she sped up. She stopped directly at the gate and greeted the chuunin guards rather loudly.

"Good morning! Do you know where my Naru-sama is right now?" she asked them excitedly while the two guards just blinked.

They pointed to the direction of the village plaza and marketplace before hearing a squeal from the girl. Then she tossed them a sealed scroll.

"That's for your Hokage-sama! Please give it to him. I'm going to see my Naru-sama now! Byes!" she yelled with so much energy that the two guards just blinked once more.

They decided to wait until Naruto came back for the scroll to hand it to the Hokage themselves. Naruto was like that. They just chuckled to themselves.

"He gathers the strangest people from all parts of the world and yet, when they are here, its like they protect Naruto from anything and everything." Commented one and the other nodded.

"Yup, that they do."

**~Never Again~**

Naruto was sitting on one of the stone benches in the plaza while Utakata, Yagura, and Gaara were with Yugito and Bee in one clothing store. He decided not to go in because Yugito would surely attempt to make him try on clothes and buy them. Kakashi was reporting to the Hokage as well as Itachi. Neji and Shikamaru were doing D-rank missions with their teams. It had been a while since Naruto was alone the way he was and he smiled to himself until he felt danger towards him. But he didn't get to defend himself because someone was doing it for him.

"How dare you attempt to hurt my Naru-sama!" Fu yelled as she began to beat the crap out of one villager who had attempted to throw a stone at Naruto while he had his back turned from the said villager.

"You pathetic, piece of shit! I will make you scream so hard that the whole village hears you! And when I'm done with you, you will be begging for mercy!" she threatened the paling villager who regretted doing what he did.

A girl, smaller than him, was beating the shit out of him in public. And the other villagers didn't even help him. Most of them ran away, knowing well that if they helped, the girl would attack them too. The villagers… they knew that retribution was only one step away. If they did anything or evening attempted to harm the boy, they would die… slowly and in the most painful way.

"Fu, enough. Don't kill him. It'll be a hassle to do paper work for a waste of space." Naruto said as if the villager was nothing. And those who heard could tell feel the coldness of his voice.

They had been warned that if the village was attack, he wouldn't even lift a finger to help them. They had noticed that most of the ninjas, both genins, a few chuunins, and many jounins liked the blond jinchuuriki. They feared that if they were attacked that day, the blond would command them to not help and just watch as Konoha burned and die for their misdeeds towards him.

Fu instantly did as she was told and dropped the half beaten man and ran to hug the reason she came to Konoha for. Both had not noticed that the others had come out when they heard Fu's voice threatening someone because of attempting to harm Naruto.

She snuggled close to Naruto who smiled and held her as she curled into his lap while the other made their way to the two.

"Have you been to see the Hokage yet, Fu?" Gaara asked and the Seven-Tailed Demon Rhino Beetle flinched. She just snuggled closer hoping to have the question dropped. But alas, her Naru-sama asked her this time.

"Fu? Have you or have you not been to see the Hokage before you came to find me?" he asked softly and felt the girl shook her head as she turned to bury her face in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure that you have a scroll for the Hokage. Where is it Fu?" Naruto asked once more and she pointed to the direction of the gates.

The rest chuckled and knew that she left it at the hands of the chuunin guards and ran to where Naruto was.

Naruto sighed as he pulled her away and stood up. He took her hand and began to walked towards the gates with the rest following behind them, chuckling with amusement. Utakata and Yagura kept teasing her but got scolded by Yugito when they reached the gates.

"We knew you'd be back. Here you go. She just tossed it to us and ran." Said Kotetsu and chuckled.

"Seems like you have your hands overflowing, Naruto." Commented Izumo and teased.

Naruto and the rest chuckled.

"Just two more and I'll have them all. That will be the day I can say that I have my hands full." He joked then smiled softly at the rest.

"But I don't mind. Not if its these people." He added and Fu hugged him and the rest smiled thankfully at Naruto.

"Well. We'll head to the Tower to get Fu acquainted with the Hokage. Have a good day, guys. Keep up the great work of guarding everyone." Naruto said as he gave the scroll to Gaara and waved at the guards.

The jinchuurikis then headed to the tower.

But this time, the Hokage's reaction was surprisingly calm. It must be because of the others before Fu.

"May I know what you did with the Taki leader in order for you to be released?" the old man asked with amusement and the girl blushed.

Everyone stared at the green haired girl in shock.

"I uhm…" she began but crawled to the Hokage's side to whisper it instead.

"_I told him that I would tear him to pieces and burn the whole village if they kept me from Naru-sama."_ She told the old man and went back to Naruto's side, blushing hard and hiding her face on Naruto's back.

The only man laughed when his mind processed the answer he had gotten.

"Very well then, as of today, Fu is now a citizen of Konoha and officially a genin. Her papers detail her skills as high Chuunin and low jounin level but I will explain why I placed her as a genin instead." the Hokage informed the people in the room as he stamped the papers in front of him with the official seal of Konoha's Hokage.

Naruto was a bit slow in the uptake. It took him a few more seconds to realize that Fu had been released as a Takigakure citizen and was now officially a Konoha citizen and a chuunin. He slowly chuckled and shook his head.

"As requested, I will allow Fu to be part of the Namikaze clan if you Naruto allow it." Sarutobi asked and got a smile and a nod.

"Of course I would allow her. From this day forward, she will be Namikaze Fu of The Hidden Village of Konoha. My little sister." She squealed and hugged the blond tighter while the others chuckled.

Utakata and Yagura were pointing that they wanted to be part of the Namikaze clan too.

"You'll have to speak to your village leader first. I will gladly accept you since Naruto would most certainly take you into his clan. But as it is, you are currently shinobis of your villages. If all matters are settled, Konoha's gates are always open for you." He told the whole group and got smiles.

After a few more non-serious talk, the Hokage turned serious.

"Naruto, the chuunins exams will take place in the coming five months. It will be held here in Konoha. Since your team is lacking one member, I will be officially placing Fu in Team 7 as Haruno's replacement. This is because no genin team can take the exam if they are one member short." Sarutobi explained and got nods of understanding from the group.

Aside from Fu, Naruto, and Gaara, the rest were jounins already.

"If you pass the chuunin exams, I will request that you part take of the jounin exams two months after the chuunin exams end. If you want that is." He added and got a big smile from Naruto.

"Of course I would want too!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Good good. It's settled then. When Kakashi returns from the short C-rank I made him take, I will tell him about the exams and for your team to be recommended." The Hokage said and turned to Gaara.

"I received a letter today saying that your brother and sister will be coming to Konoha a week before the exams begin. You will be taking the exam too, Gaara-san." The red headed nodded.

Of course he would be taking it. Naruto would so he would as well.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another wrap! So? What do you guys think? I hope you all like it. Well, till next time! ^_^**

**Read and review! ^_^**


	10. Ch 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**Uneditd**

* * *

**9. Confessions and Mock Fights**

* * *

The next day, the Civilian Council requested a meeting with Danzo leading the charge. The Hokage was getting tired and would personally want to end this whole thing if he could. He didn't want to burden Naruto with these complaints. Danzo wanted Naruto to be a weapon for the village, Hiruzen just wouldn't let it. It wasn't right because Naruto shouldn't be even seen as such. He was a loving and caring young boy who has sacrificed a lot for the village as it is. Turning him into a weapon was just saying that the Yondaime's sacrifice was for nothing.

When he reached the meeting room, the Shinobi councilmen were already there as well.

"Let this session begin. Civilian Council, state your purpose for this meeting." Hiruzen said and all eyes turned to the Civilian Council side of the room.

"Earlier yesterday, a few members of this council were witness to an attack by a new member of this village. And when the attack was done, the member wasn't even of Konoha yet." Danzo began his speech and Hiruzen already knew where this was going. He sighed and groaned mentally. Naruto wouldn't like this at all.

"The new Team 7 replacement genin, Fu attacked a civilian out of nowhere. And as a member of this council I demand she be punished for her actions." He said and got nods from the whole Civilian Council.

"And while we're at it, genin Uzumaki Naruto has to be questioned as well. The death of genin Haruno Sakura had happened just after her parents burial. The whole time spent for the preparations, she was residing with the boy. We have to know what happened before the poor girl killed herself. He obviously had something to do with it." Danzo added some more and the Civilians agreed with him again.

The Shinobi Councilmen were looking at each other before to the Hokage. They knew better than to dip their hands into matters concerning Uzumaki Naruto.

"Very well. However, if Naruto-kun pressed charges on you, I will not deny him his rights since your bringing him into this, Danzo." Hiruzen warned them and turned to an ANBU, signing him to get Naruto here.

Ten minutes later, a knock came and Naruto entered the room with the other jinchuurikis and not just Fu.

"So, why was I called here, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the Hokage who was smiling at him.

"Well Naruto, the Civilian Council has concerns with Fu and yourself. Fu because she harmed a civilian yesterday and you because they think that you had something to do with Haruno Sakura's death." Hiruzen said and leaned back when Naruto smiled.

"Really? Very well then." Naruto turned to Fu and extended his hand to her and she took it, moving to stand next to Naruto.

"Yesterday, just before I greeted Naru-sama, the civilian who I beat up was about to throw a stone at him when Naru-sama had his back on the civilian. Did you really think that I would just let that civilian harm Naru-sama? Of course not. So I defended and taught that idiot what happens to those who even _think_ of harming Naru-sama with us here to protect him." Fu said and eyed the Civilians.

"Before any of you ask, the others are here because they don't trust any of you, except the Hokage of course, with my health. Since they are like me, they took it upon themselves to tag along and make sure that I arrive and leave safely. Before you are: Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Tanuki; Nii Yugito of Kumo, jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Cat; Yagura of Kiri, jinchuuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle; Utakata of Kiri as well, jinchuuriki of the Six Tailed Slug; Fu formerly of Taki but now a Konoha Shinobi and my teammate, Seven Tailed Rhino Beetle; and lastly, Killer Bee, also from Kumo as Yugito, jinchuuriki of the Eight Tailed Ox- Cephalopod." Naruto introduced everyone and all elegantly bowed while the whole room sans the Hokage paled in fear.

They all had realized that very moment that the blond boy had control over all the other jinchuurikis.

Danzo took this as an opportunity to use against the boy. Or at least he thought it would end in his favor.

"And as I had warned everyone before, one day he would turn on all of us. And that day has come! He brought all of them here to destroy us!" Danzo yelled which the Civilian members stood up to yell in agreement too.

However, Naruto merely smirked and a reddish aura come out of him and took form of a human female with nine tails.

"Have fun, Kurama." Naruto said as Kurama smirked back and walked towards the paling Danzo.

"Tell me all your secrets…" she whispered as she touched his lips.

"I have not disbanded ROOT when I was ordered too. I was the one behind the plot to have the Uchiha Clan be killed if they all had not been burned to death by enemy nins. I plan to have Sarutobi Hiruzen assassinated because I think he is incompetent as a Hokage. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane are behind my decisions as well as Haruno Kizashi when he was still alive." Danzo confessed and the two others mentioned began to pale in fear as the Hokage, the Shinobi Councilmen, and the ANBU's appeared and ready to have them executed where they stood.

"I also know that the demon brat is the son of the late Yondaime and was behind his horrible treatment in the orphanage. I bribed the caretakers to treat him poorly and told the villagers what he was before the law of forbidding the story of the brat was passed. I planned to have everything that belong to the Namikaze be seized and be put to my use for my ROOT. I also know that if he wanted to, which he could, the brat would be able to build the Land of Whirlpool since he is from the royal Uzumaki line. He is technically the Daimyo already." Danzo revealed all the secrets he had been keeping close to his soul.

"Any more?" Kurama purred.

"Yes. Homura and Koharu had ordered Hatake Kakashi to only train the Uchiha and Haruno, not giving the boy attention so that he would not gain strength at all." Danzo added once more and just turned to the others who were looking at him with either hatred, disgusted, or fear of what will happen to him and the Civilian Council.

"I have heard enough. Take him and the two others to the center of town and execute them for treason not only to me but also to the village." Hiruzen commanded with a cold and hard tone that the ANBU had no trouble doing so.

Then the Hokage turned to Naruto and the other jinchuurikis when the female fox disappeared after he spoke.

"Do you know where the ROOT hide out is?" he asked Naruto who nodded.

"Good. I command you and Fu, your first SSS-rank mission: destroy all ROOT members and leave none alive. If your friends wish to help, they may do so." He said coldly and got smirks from the jinchuurikis.

Naruto bowed and the others followed.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Naruto said and with a huge red flame, all seven were gone and the three traitors were being dragged out the meeting room.

"Anymore betrayal revealed, the traitors will be caught and tortured before being killed." Hiruzen commanded and left the room.

Itachi who was there for the Uchiha seat was trying to process everything that just happened. He knew that his family were already planning to revolt but to have heard Danzo planning to have them assassinated and the Hokage as well, Itachi was just glad that Danzo didn't get to push his plans. Because he had a horrible feeling that it would have been him who would have been ordered to kill his whole clan if Danzo had his way.

**~Never Again~**

Naruto and the others appeared inside Danzo's office and without having to think it, they all went into different directions except for Gaara who remained with Naruto. The ROOT army didn't stand a chance at all. The jinchuurikis had total control of their bijuus and had all of the members killed before anyone of them could have even attack them.

Gaara saw one familiar ninja who he knew was the replacement of Uchiha Sasuke when the boy deflected the first time.

Sai.

He turned to Naruto who looked at him.

"Kill him. He was the one Danzo used to infiltrate the Shinobi ranks during our first lives." Naruto explained and Gaara nodded.

The sand captured Sai with no problem and enclosed on the boy like a coffin. Not even a scream was heard since ROOT where trained more harshly than the regular shinobis. The whole exercise lasted for half an hour before the others returned to where they all came from. Naruto and Gaara stood outside Danzo's office and had watched the whole thing from the second floor of the ROOT HQ.

Without any more delays, they returned to Konoha just in time to see Danzo beheaded. The other two were already tortured and kill and Danzo had been the last one since he was the leader of them. He obviously had been forced to watch as his two accomplices were being tortured and killed. Danzo saw Naruto and the jinchuurikis and the smirk they had on their faces. He knew they had killed every member of his ROOT and that was the last thing that ran through his head when it was still attached to his body.

Naruto and his group them went to the Hokage's office to report and were not at all surprised when the ANBU, Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Neji were there too.

Kakashi held Naruto quietly and then gave way for the others to check on him while the said blond chuckled and tell them he was alright.

"The mission was a success, Hokage-sama. ROOT has been extinguished and no trace of them are left. We also burned the HQ and everything inside it, leaving no trace or indication of what used to be there." Fu reported as her Naru-sama was being fussed over by his lovers which made her giggle and Yugito laugh.

"Glad to hear it." He said with a smile and handed her a medium sized pouch, obviously containing the payment for the mission they had just finished. It looked heavy and it really was.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you a personal question. You can choose to answer or not to. I will respect your decisions." Hiruzen said and all eyes were on him.

"Depends on the question, Jiji." Naruto said and got a nod from the old man.

"Will you rebuild Whirlpool?" he asked and all eyes turned from the Hokage to Naruto.

It took a while for the blond to answer which made the whole room worried a bit before Naruto sighed.

"I might… in the future. I don't know. I'm not sure really. I have no idea about politics as it is. Rebuilding a village is not the same as building up a wooden house, Jiji. But I have time still. I'm still young and who knows… I might just do so." Naruto said with a soft smile that made everyone in the room smile back at him, even the ANBU smiled behind their masks.

"Very well then, Naruto. Your all dismissed and good luck on the Chuunin Exams to all of you." Hiruzen said and everyone left. The ANBU went back to their posts and the Hokage to his work.

**~Never Again~**

A week had passed since the death of the traitors and all the civilians knew that they no longer could harm the jinchuuriki and get away with it. Not only was Danzo dead, two other powerful members of the Civilian Council died along with Danzo. Aside from that, there were those ninjas with the boy as well. One wrong move and whoever harmed the blond one would have a dozen or more ninjas at them, seeking retribution for the deed done.

No, the civilians knew they no longer had power and were now paying for their wrong deeds as they watched ninjas who do D-rank missions glare at them.

"Such wastes of space these people are." Neji muttered under his breath which he knew was heard by his two members and the old lady who used to hit Naruto with a rolling pin.

"I know. But if we kill them off, it'll be too troublesome." Tenten replied which made the old lady pale as she passed by.

Asuma could also here them but didn't say anything. They were _all_ entitled to their opinions.

The old lady turned to Asuma and glared at him.

"Aren't you going to discipline your team?" she hissed at him which made Asuma raise a brow at her.

"For what? Voicing out their opinion? If I remember correctly, you and a few others would say the same thing about a certain blond genin not to long ago. And you weren't 'disciplined' were you? So why should I punish my team for saying what they have to say?" Asuma told her and walked away, his team smirking at the old lady who paled as she watched them all leave, their mission finished within ten minutes.

The couple who lived across from the her, Nami and Zorro, were smirking at her. Old man Sanji was with them too.

"Wow… Karma does bite harder when one gets older." Sanji commented and got chuckled from the other two.

"Do be careful Hitomi-san… Your time might just end while you're sleeping." Nami joked and ushered the two men inside for a cup of tea, leaving the woman paling even more.

**~Never Again~**

The next day, Itachi was sparring with Shisui when Sasuke returned home from a team meeting. He was pale from his introduction with his new teammate, Namikaze Fu, a jinchuuriki like Naruto. Sasuke knew he was screwed when Sakura's parents died. He got deeper when Sakura died as well. But what was the worse for him was when the other rookies turned the whole revenge on him into a game. He was alone in all of this. And when he tried to talk to Itachi, his own _brother_ glared at him and told him that he wouldn't lift a finger.

Sasuke wanted to kill himself when Itachi said that he was seeing Naruto and that the only reason he was not joining in was because even if Itachi ought to punish him for what he tried to do to Naruto, Sasuke was still his younger brother. So instead, he wasn't going to do anything and have Sasuke fend for himself.

It was a tough decision for Itachi as he loved his brother so much. He would have done anything for Sasuke. If only it didn't involve harming Naruto who he was starting to love as someone special to him.

Shisui also heard from Itachi and was also torn. He wanted to comfort his younger cousin but he remembered what the boy had planned to do to the cheerful blonde. How was he going to be comforting to him when every time Shisui looked at Sasuke, he would remember the plan against Naruto? He could only shake his head and look away.

Sasuke locked himself in his room, fell back on his bed, and stare at the ceiling. The only thing that registered in his mind was that of the day's events.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_He was waiting for Kakashi to arrive in training ground fourteen. In front of him were the blond and their new teammate who was also a jinchuuriki. They both were sparring with each other and from the looks of it, they both were holding back. But despite 'holding back', they were creating craters as they land a hit on each other. Sasuke was stunned as he watched them spar. He could feel the heavy blows even if it wasn't him receiving them._

_The redhead temporary member still was sitting and watching the two spar while chuckling from time to time when one of the two would say something. Sasuke was getting worried that he was the only one there that wasn't a jinchuuriki. All three of them were and one of them could kill him using sand!_

_Kakashi finally appeared, which did not really reassure Sasuke at all. He already knew that their jounin knew about the thing with Naruto and the 'game' the others were 'playing'._

_However, his attention was diverted to the other teams who appeared just behind the one eyes jounin._

"_Sorry we're late Kakashi." Kurenai apologized._

"_Yeah, sorry Kakashi-sensei. Hinata had to run back to their compound when Kurenai-sensei said that we would be having a joint training session with your team." Kiba said as he smirked when he turned to Sasuke._

"_Yo, dead man." He greeted Sasuke who was eyed by Hinata and Shino as well._

"_Really? We were late because Neji did the same as well." Tenten added with a huge smile on her face, knowing well what would be happening soon._

_Neji had walked over to Naruto and gave the blond a quick kiss on the forehead and ruffled Fu's hair. She giggled and gave Neji a hug._

_The other jinchuurikis weren't around for some reason which made Sasuke feel just a __little_ _bit better._

"_Well, we were late because Shikamaru and I had to pick up Chouji from their restaurant. He insisted on bringing food for everyone since training would be very __entertaining__ for a few others." Ino shared with a perky smile on her face which sent shivers down Sasuke's spine._

_He knew he was the 'entertainment'. _

_Chouji and Ino placed the huge picnic basket next to Gaara who greeted the other two and both smiled at him but glared at Sasuke for a second._

"_Now that we're all here, time to pick who will spar with who." Asuma suggested and saw that five of the genins looked hopeful for some reason._

_Then the drawing of lots began and it was Shino who got to spar with Sasuke._

_The jounins saw Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Fu cursed while Shino looked passive as he always did. Only Kakashi knew why and he chuckled when all five were cursing._

"_How about this, we turn this into a small mock competition. We pair you all off and then battle the next until there would only be one winner left. Winner gets to choose their prize. Something reasonable of course." Kakashi added the last one when he saw Ino's excited look which then she pouted._

_The genins all thought it sounded alright and began to draw lots again to see who they would be sparring with. Kiba got Naruto who promised to hold back. Fu got Tenten who pulled out a Bo staff which excited Fu. Fu also promised to hold back. Lee got Chouji and both smiled at each other. Ino got Hinata who smiled shyly at the blond girl. Ino knew better than to underestimate the Hyuuga heiress so she made a mental note to herself to be careful. The only two who didn't seem to like their partner were Neji and Shikamaru. They were hoping to have gotten Sasuke but not they were to be with each other._

"_Since there is an odd number of you guys, Gaara will be sparring the during the semi-finals of this mock competition." Kurenai suggested and the redhead seemed alright with it._

_They all agreed and settled themselves on the sides, leaving the clearing free of people._

"_YOSH! FIRST MATCH IS ABURAME SHINO VS. UCHIHA SASUKE! LET YOUR FLAMES BURN!" Gai spoke up and the others sighed._

"_Don't weaken him too much Shino. I wouldn't want to have to give him a handicap because he was tired from sparring with you." Shikamaru said and smirked._

"_Like hell you'll beat me, Shikamaru. I'll be having that spar with Uchiha after I beat you." Neji said confidently._

"_Shut up both of you. Like you'll stand a chance. I'll be having Uchiha on his knees begging for mercy before any of you get a chance." Fu added and Gaara raised his brow._

"_Not likely Fu. You'll have to beat me if you want that match with Uchiha." Gaara added._

_Hinata chuckled._

"_Seems like I have a lot of people to beat before I have Uchiha Sasuke as sparring partner, ne?" Hinata voiced out with a sweet smile on her face that made everyone sans Naruto, gape a bit._

_A shiver ran Sasuke's back as the shy girl looked like she'd kill him if he spoke one offensive word against Naruto._

"_A~lright! Now let's get the fight match going." Asuma broke the trance and everyone was now looking at Sasuke and Shino who were in the middle of the clearing._

"_Even if you win against me, Uchiha… there is no way you'll be leaving this training ground unscratched." Shino told him calmly and got into his stance and his bugs were ready inside him as well._

_Sasuke knew what Shino meant and couldn't help but agree with him too._

_Chouji opened his basket and Gaara help served the others who were watching. Well the red head was serving Naruto alone while the others got food for themselves._

_The match already began when they all turned to look from their food to the two in the clearing. Sasuke was having a taijutsu spar with Shino who was blocking his blows and silently having his bugs pour into Sasuke, draining his chakra slowly. Three minutes into the match, Sasuke had finally noticed that there was something wrong. He saw one bug in his arm and jumped away from Shino and sent electricity all over his skin, killing all the bugs that Shino had on him._

_Sasuke was stunned to see how many bugs fell off him and Shino raised his hand to surrender._

"_I forfeit. My arms and legs already hurt. I'm no taijutsu master so Uchiha's blows took away my chakra as well." Shino said as he made his way to the food basket and accepted a bottled water from Lee._

_Sasuke cursed as he knew he was only being played at but it didn't look that way at all to others._

"_Next match, Naruto and Kiba." Kakashi said, making Kiba and Akamaru groaned. They were still eating their slice of apple pie._

"_If you like your pie so much Kiba, you can forfeit. I like my chocolate cake slice as well." Naruto joke and Kiba laughed._

"_And miss the chance to spar with you? I don't think so, Naruto." Kiba said and jumped up and ran towards the clearing._

_Naruto had chuckled and handed his plate to Gaara before standing up and walking over to Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke merely watched as everyone seemed so relaxed apart from him._

_Of course he couldn't relax! Not when Two Hyuuga's, a Nara, and two jinchuurikis were after his head. He was just relieved that the others wouldn't make moves to harm him since this 'game' they were 'playing' was only for the Hyuuga's, the Nara, and the red headed jinchuuriki to play._

_He watched as the Dobe sparred against the dog duo. There was a clear difference of power between them and the blond was holding back more than he did earlier when he was sparring with the green haired teammate. But five minutes into the match, the blond curled and held his stomach._

"_I give! Stomach cramps!" Naruto had called out in a whine voice._

_Gaara was by his side instantly, bringing him to the side and trying to ease out the pain._

"_Naruto! You suck!" Kiba whined as he pouted and sat down._

"_I can't believe I won through forfeit! Naruto you owe me a match!" he demanded and the rest chuckled._

"_Anytime Kiba. Just not after a meal or a snack." Naruto said as he was painfully chuckling along with the rest._

"_That is why you don't eat before a training session." Kurenai reminded them and sighed, shaking her head as the other three jounins chuckled._

_Sasuke remained quiet the whole time. Green haired girl won against twin bun haired girl of course. Hinata won easily against Ino, blocking her chakra points and having rendered the blond girl useless. That match had not even lasted five minutes! The mini Gai and the fat one ended in a tie when both forfeited after throwing everything they had to throw. The male Hyuuga and Nara knocked each other out which made the female Hyuuga and two jinchuurikis happy._

"_And there goes their chances." Ino pointed out and giggled along with Hinata, Tenten, and Fu._

_The ones who remained were Sasuke himself, the femal Hyuuga, the dog duo, and the two jinchuurikis._

"_Again, there is an odd number out so, Naruto will be brought in to fight Kiba once more as the last match. It'll be Sasuke and Hinata, Gaara and Fu, and Kiba vs. Naruto." Asuma called out._

"_Yes!" Hinata cheered and smiled at Neji and Shikamaru._

"_It looks like I get to play first." She teased the two who were pouting already (which they would deny if asked later on)._

_Sasuke had enough time to get some of his strength back. But he wondered if it would be enough. The look on the female Hyuuga's face was not reassuring Sasuke that he'd be able to win this spar pain free._

"_Start!" Kakashi called and Hinata lunged towards the Uchiha using her clan's famous move: Hakke Rokkujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand). Neji recognized it immediately and knew that Hinata was serious since this was her chance to avenge Naruto._

_With the help of the jyuuken move and the Byakugan, Hinata was aiming at the Uchiha who was doing his damn best to not get hit by her. He knew that if she landed a hit on him, he'd be screwed. She might 'accidentally' kill him and it __will__ appear as an accident._

_Sasuke could see her smirking._

"_Dodge as best as you can Uchiha-san. I won't be so merciful to you." She told him in a volume only he could hear._

_As he was dodging, his concentration faltered for a moment which enabled the girl to hit his arms and seal his tenketsu. Sasuke instantly jumped away as far as he could. He hissed at the fact that he was now fighting handicapped._

_He knew he had to think of something but at the moment, his couldn't focus on a single thought since there were so many thoughts and plans floating about his mind that very moment. Then the next thing he knew, the Hyuuga bitch had jumped back and smirked as she fell on her knees._

"_I forfeit, senseis. I used up a lot of chakra from my reserves." She said as she was helped up by Ino and Neji who were smiling at her._

"_You were great, Hinata." Neji complimented and got a sweet smile from her._

"_Thank you. I knew I wouldn't last but at least I got to disarm him." She said and Sasuke glared at her._

_That was what she was after from the beginning and he now knew that they were all playing him to the fullest. Sasuke nursed his aching arm as Neji was forced to return Sasuke's arm the way it had been. Neji did so since he knew that it would not be best if the Uchiha would permanently lose his arm._

_The spar between the two jinchuurikis was something Sasuke never thought he'd see. They brought out their bijuus and it was the bijuus fighting for their vessels._

**"_You suck, Chōmei!"_**_ Shukaku taunted as the Tanuki used its sand to attack the huge beetle._

**"_No, that's you Shukaku-chan!"_**_ Chōmei replied back which made the others chuckle and Shukaku lung forward herself._

_The two were so serious that Naruto chuckle when Kurama came out, silently calling the others to them. It didn't take long for Utakata, Yagura, Yugito, and Bee to arrive and watch the battle as well. They also brought out their bijuus to watch and laughed whenever Chōmei or Shukaku said anything._

_Sasuke, who was recovering as best as he could on the side, started to sweat a bit. The jinchuurikis were there which was not really reassuring him at all. He knew that Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei didn't know about what he and Sakura had planned to do. But if a battle erupted, there was no way that those two and himself would win against the jinchuurikis alone. There was just no way._

_Then ten more minutes had passed and the girl's bijuu actually lost. Sasuke was stunned._

**"_Your pinned!"_**_ Shukaku said as she then moved back and chuckled when Chōmei looked disappointed._

**"_You and your sand!"_**_ the other whined but accepted that she lost._

"_Gaara wins." Kakashi said and then Kiba cheered as he got up._

"_You better do your best Naruto." He said cheekily._

"_Then I won't hold back then, Kiba." Naruto replied with a smile._

_Sasuke didn't know if the blond was really going to fight all out or not. Was the Dobe even strong enough? Sasuke knew the blond was. Thanks to the crazy chakra from the demon with him of course._

_He watched as both got ready and took their stance. But when female jounin signaled the beginning of the match, the blond vanished and attacked Kiba by hitting his neck. Then the guy was out. His dog dropped his head at the defeat of his master. Naruto belt down and picked up the dog who wagged his tail._

"_He did say not to hold back." Naruto told the dog with a smile who barked once and wagged his tail again as if he was agreeing with the blond._

_Lee and Chouji stood up to carry the unconscious Kiba to the side with the two other jounins minus Kakashi stared in shock. Even Sasuke himself stared in shock. It all happened under ten seconds. And Sasuke had a feeling that if he pushed the blond, he wouldn't get off so lightly as the dog boy did._

"_Naru-sama! You won! You won!" Fu cheered and hugged the blond who smiled at her._

_Sasuke then realized that the only ones left in the mock tournament were himself, the red head, and the Dobe. He wondered who he had to fight but found out just the next moment._

"_Sasuke vs. Gaara. Whoever wins will then fight Naruto for the win." Kakashi spoke up before anyone else could say anything._

_Sasuke turned to look at the jinchuurikis who had arrived and they all were smirking. He shivered a bit when he turned to look at the red head who was glaring at him coldly. Sasuke suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes. Was he going to die?_

"_Prepare yourself, Uchiha." Was all the red head said before Sasuke moved to face his opponent._

_He turned one last time to the blond who looked like he wasn't worried for the red head. The Dobe was even smiling as he ate his cake once more._

_Sasuke was a bit pissed so he lunged forward, attacking as best as he could. However, every blow was stopped and shielded by sand. He jumped away and blew out fire which was still stopped by sand. Sasuke was starting to panic in his mind and had not noticed that he was being attacked by the sand of his opponent. The last thing he saw was being engulfed by sand. He recognized it a bit as it was the sand coffin move that the red head had done once before._

"_Gaara." Sasuke heard the Dobe's voice and the sand coffin then dropped instantly._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke instantly yelled at the calm looking blond who looked back at him with hard and cold eyes._

"_Sparing your life. If I didn't stop him, Gaara would have killed you and it would look like an accident for sure. He could do that and I highly doubt you wish die this young? Besides, looking for a new replacement to replace you would be a hassle. The Chuunin Exams are just around the corner if you recall. So having you die in a __mock__ battle won't really look well on your tombstone." Naruto explained as he then stood up._

"_In any case, you are no longer able to continue your match anyway. Not only are you physically exhausted, your knees are about to give in. So just surrender now of Gaara might just turn a deaf ear and do away with you if you really do wish an early grave." He added with a smile on his face that Sasuke hated so much._

_Every bit of Naruto at the moment, Sasuke loathed with every fiber of his being._

"_I give." Was all Sasuke said as he fell on his knees._

_#END OF FLASHBACK#_

Sasuke sighed at the thought that the red head then gave up when Kurenai ask if he was going to face Naruto.

_#Mini FLASHBACK#_

"_There is no way I would win against Naruto so I shall for forfeit before we even begin." The red head said._

_#End of Mini FLASHBACK#_

Sasuke had to admit, even if only to himself that he wasn't strong enough. He was nowhere near the strength as the blond Dobe or even the red head. He wondered also how far the others would go as to break him. Truth be told, Sasuke was starting to worry at the thought of him breaking down the way Sakura did and succumbed to the temptation of death instead of living the life she had. She had lost her parents and one week under the care of the blond had changed everything.

He closed his eyes, now regretting his actions but knowing well that even if he did regret them, there was nothing he could do to change his fate. He was going to be tortured and possibly killed by people of the person who he had wronged. And they were more ruthless that the blond himself.

Possibly…

* * *

**A/N: And that's another wrap! So? What do you guys think? I hope you all like it. Well, till next time! ^_^**

**Read and review! ^_^**


End file.
